What if
by earp
Summary: Part 1 of the Kadam serie. What if Kara had apologized to Adam before he left Notional City. This takes place after "Bizarro". It begins with an alternative ending scene. As I'm sure you've already figured it out, it will be about Kara and Adam romantic relationship and going throught ups and downs as Supergirl has to face her greatest enemy.
1. Apologies

**AN:** **A little precision before you start to read this story. I am French so I'm sorry if I make any mistake in the writing.**

 **I have to admit that I used to ship Kara/Adam the moment I saw them both in the same scene, even if I know there is little chance of the two seeing each other again.**

 **So I wrote this story as an alternate endding to "Bizarro". Enjoy ;)**

"Miss grant, I want to explain why-" Kara tried determined to apologize to her boss

"Why you broke my son's heart?" Cat interupted. "Whatever happened between you an Adam, Kira, is your own personnal buisness" she said taking her tablet as she tried to keep working

"I just want you to know that it wasn't me-" the blonde insisted

"I don't want to know. In fact, from moment on, I think our relationship should be strictly professional. Boss employee." she pointed at herself and then at Kara. "That way everything is very clear, nobody gets confuse, nobody gets hurt" Cat made these last words sound like she shared some of Adam's pain, which she was. She also wanted to show that to her assistant

"Of course if that's what you want." Kara ended retaining tears coming in her eyes.

She was about to live when a thought struck her. The young woman realised how disapointed she felt when Cat told her about Adam going back to Opal City, earlier in the conversation. She felt empty. Kara had really enjoyed the time she had spent with the young man and besides, she'd seen he'd liked it too. The reason Kara had ended things early was because she believed she would never have time for a relationship with the double life she lived. But until the Bizarro events, this kind of thought had never come into her mind, or at least in a minimal level. Bizarro remained the bigger threat Supergirl had ever encountered for now. But now it was over. She was at the DEO, in a medical enduced coma and she hadn't assassination plan anymore. Kara realised all of that in a fraction of seconds. As a conclusion, a question came in her mind: "what if nothing is stopping us right now?"

"Miss Grant, you said Adam was leaving?" Kara said hopping to get the information she wanted

"Yes, keep up Kira!" Cat answered annoyed and rolling her eyes. "His flight is tonight. Now get out of my sight, employee." She commanded.

Kara didn't even hear the last sentence. She had just obtained what she wanted. Without any hesistation, she walked out of the office and grabbed her purse without even looking. Then she rushed into the stairs. Once the young woman got to the roof, she took off still with her purse on her shoulder. Kara didn't bother putting her Supergirl costume. Right now, nothing was counting for her, except getting to the airport in time to catch Adam. Plus, it was night and no one could recognise her from that hight. After a quick flight, the young woman landed in the parking lot of the airport, between two cars. Her brain was only telling her to run the fastest a human could possibly run, just to see him.

When she arrived inside the departures terminal, she used her super-vision to find to man she was looking for. The only thing she could see when Kara looked up to the big anouncement board, was that the passengers of the flight for Opal City could register their luggage. The young woman let a gasp escape from her mouth as her eyes were filling with panic. What if she was too late?

Kara rushed once more over the register counter and saw Adam walking towards security. He had just left his suitcase. The blonde tried to force her way behind the desk but one of the guards stopped her by putting his arm across her chest.

"Sorry m'amm. You can't geo beyond this point if you don't have any tickets." he warned

"You don't understand! I have to..." she stopped fighting whe she realised he wouldn't let her anyway. "Adam!" she screamed loudly. Her voice only shouted hope and willingness.

The young man was still in an ear shot and turned immidiately around, obviously surprised by the power of the scream. He looked for its origine for a few seconds and then saw the young blonde partially struggling with a gard. He sighed heavily and walked back to the register counter. Adam wasn't in a good mood. He liked the girl...very much. And getting dumped only because Kara thought she couldn't find time for a relationship was hard. Especialy when he thought that now that he was reunited with his mother, things would get better for him. Ans since when did Kara had the time to set them up when she hadn't the time to date? So when the young man approached the blonde, resentment was what he was feeling.

When Kara noticed him she stopped moving and stared at the man. In the mean time, Adam stopped at a good distance.

"What do you want?" He asked angrily as both complitely ignored the guard who was now a few meters from the woman but who was still watching her.

"Adam, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you-" She started only to be cut off by Adam

"And still, you did!" he said clearly frustrated. "I only came here in the first place because you sent me that letter. You gave me hope, Kara. Hope to find the relationship with my mom I have always wished for. Hope to let all this resentment I had for her go away and finally be happy. And in just a few days, I've won a relationship and lost an other great one. Do you know how that feel? Do you know how YOU make me feel!?" Adam yelled pointing at Kara who was now trying to hold back tears.

The young woman wasn't able to speak. Adam took advantage of it and started to leave, glad he had the chance to let his anger pouring on the blonde. The sight of Adam's back eventually made Kara react.

"Adam wait! Please." she begged. "You were right earlier!" she felt obliged to scream because of the distance that was now separating them. This made him stop but he didn't turn. "Not everyone is gonna leave me if I let them stick around. I was just afraid! Please, Adam come back."

The young man spun around and looked at the floor, thinking. He finally lifted his head only to see the desperation in Kara's eyes. Adam was still upset but he also cared about the young woman, more than his anger allowed him to admit. He decided to walk back again towards Kara. During those few foot steps, he stared at her and could see the mix of guilt and hope on her face. When Adam stopped, only one foot step was between them. They stood motionless, staring at each other for a minute that felt like an hour. It was like if nothing was around them. They didn't care about the noises, the people or the guard who was now sighing, impatient for them to leave.

"Please." Kara begged one more time with a tear running down her cheek and reducing the space between them.

As a response Adam took the young women by her arms and applied quickly but yet gently his lips on hers. Even if Adam had the element of suprise, it didn't take long to Kara to respond to the kiss. She cercled her arms around his neck and deepened their embrace. Soon, their bodies got separated by a loud and fake cough, from the guard clearly annoyed. While Kara looked at her shoes visibly ill-at-ease, Adam gave him a glare. The young man left Kara for a second and walked to the woman who had registered his baggage earlier. Kara didn't understand right away and looked at the young man with a wondering look. When Adam got back he immidiately saw her confusion.

"I asked if I could have my luggage back." He simply said

"So you're staying?" the blonde asked full of hope

"Would the kiss mean something else?" the man answered with a smile on his face

"Yes!" she exclaimed jumping in his arms

A few minutes later, after retrieving his baggage, the couple was standing on the parking lot, waiting for a taxi.

"So, how did you get here?" Adam asked

"I wanted to apologize to you mom and she told me you would be here." Kara simply said

"No, I mean how did you get here so fast?" He added

"Euh...I-I took a taxi and...paid him double" She said quickly touching her glasses

The young man simply nodded not sure if a fast driver could really make a course between Catco and the airport that fast.

Eventually, a yellow car pulled up in front of them. Kara got in while Adam put his bag in the trunk. The trip to Adam's hotel was kind of long but none of them dared to start a conversation. They hadn't been that close since the kiss. Kara was sitting next to the window and Adam was in the middle sit. The moment was so precious and still, an once of tension was between them. For the first part of the trip, Kara was staring at the road in front of the car and she could feel the look of Adam. Without looking back at him, she took his hand and interlaced their fingers. The young woman felt relieved when the man kept her hand close to him, on his lap. Then, finally relaxed, Kara rested her head against the window and watched vaguely the city pass.

Half an hour later, the taxi stopped in front of the hotel and let the couple get off the car. Kara insisted to pay the course, knowing it was the least she could do for Adam. They were, once again, standing by them self, staring at each other.

"So... You want to have a drink or something?" Kara asked a little nervous.

"Actually... I'm a bit tired. And I need some more time to think." the young man responded honestly

"Oh..." the blonde simply added disapointed, thinking she had done all of this for noting. She was now staring at the ground. Adam quickly saw it and corrected himself.

"Not that I don't want to go out with you! We will hang out again" he reassured. " But today has been a rough day and I just need to rest and relax."

"I understand. I think today has been hard for both of us." she joked

"How about I'll pick you up at CatCo tomorrow night?" Adam proposed waving his hands in the air

"Sounds great!" she cheered

As a goodbye, Adam kissed Kara briefly on the cheek and turned back to the hotel. The blonde watched him enter the building and then, when she knew he wasn't going to leave her again, Kara walked down the street and flew to her apartment. This night, she slept serene and relaxed for the first time in a long time.

 **AN:** **That's it for the first chapter. There will be a little action/rescue scene in the next one.**

 **I can promise you that with the ideas I already have, there will be mystery, some cute and funny scènes between characters, and MAJOR fight at some point (I don't know when but it will happen for sure).**

 **I will update tomorrow or maybe in two days, it depends if I have the time to write. Hope you liked it and feel free to review ;)**


	2. The boss and the bridge

As usual, Kara arrived early at work. But what changed in this particular morning, was that the smile that she usualy wore on her face was bigger than ever. Of course, when the young woman passed next to Winn's desk, the IT man saw it right away. He looked at her friend putting the morning lattes on her desk and waited for her to turn around.

"Hey, you seem pretty happy for someone who almost died yesterday." Winn started curious.

"Well, actually yesterday night almost erased all of that." She said waving her hands

"Ok now I want to know. What happened?" the man asked impatient

"Adam and I are back together!" the blonde exclaimed joyfully

"That's great Kara!"

"Really?" she asked perfectly knowing Winn's feelings towards her

"Seriously. I'm glad you're happy. That's all I want."

"Thank you!" Kara cheered hugging her friend

"Are you going to tell Cat?" The question made her freeze. Kara hadn't even thought about Cat. How could she has been so stupid! Suddenly, panic flooded the young woman. Winn immidiately saw Kara's distress.

"Oh my god... I-I hadn't thought about that!"

"It's going to be ok. Just talk to her." Winn said like it was obvious and easy

"Winn, you should've seen her yesterday. She was clearly mad at me..." She started. But the blonde didn't have the chance to finish her explanation as she heard the private elevator coming close. Kara stood up straighter as she walked nervously with the latte. The doors opened and the Queen of all media took her drink without a look to her assistant and went straight to her office. The younger blonde followed her on the way.

"Miss Grant, about me and Adam-"

"Stictly professionnal!" Cat interumpted roughly

"But-" Kara tried again

"Boss!" the older woman yelled making Kara stop. "Employee." Cat finished lower.

And she left her assistant speechless in front of her desk. Kara decided not to insist. When Cat Grant was in angry mode, no one could resonate with her. Besides, Adam would come later and she would see by herself.

The morning was a bit long for Kara. Cat had been giving her all the usual work but all her orders were quick and cold. Finally, lunch time came. Like every day, James, Winn and Kara went to Noonan's. The three ordered food and sat to a table.

"So... Cat seems pretty mad at you." James started

"Yeah... She's angry about Adam and she doesn't want to listen to me."

"You didn't tell her yet?" Winn asked surprised

"You saw how she put me off this morning! I don't want to push her and get fired." Kara said taking a bite

"Wait. I don't follow. Did I miss something?" the photographer asked confused.

"Oh yeah, Adam and I have a date tonight." the blonde said proud of herself

"Hey! I'm happy for you. I hope you don't get kidnapped this time." he joked as Kara gave him a glare.

"Anyway, we should get back to work. I don't want to be late, espacialy today." Kara sighed

In the afternoon around 2 pm, someone in CatCo turned up the volume of the many screens.

" _A severe multiple car crash is curently blocking the Otto Binder Bridge. A bus full of tourists is involved and is about to fall off."_ To illustrate, the image on the TV showed three, maybe four cars in the middle of the road and the bus, on its side with half of it above the river ready to toggle. Kara didn't wait for anything and ran across the floor, to the stairs. In the mean time, Cat Grant, who was also watching, shouted her orders: "I want everyone on the scene! Send the Catcopter and get me pictures and videos, people. We missed Supergirl VS Bizarro; I don't want to miss her this time!"

When Supergirl arrived above the bridge, she quickly evaluated the dommage. One of the cars was on its side but empty. The others seemed secured. Her priority was the bus. Kara used her X-ray vision to see inside. The passengers were trapped. The bus was laying on the door side. She could hear all the screams of distress. Her next move was to go under the bus and bring it back fully on the ground. The young hero broke throught the body of the bus with her hands to have a solid grip. Then, she pushed as hard as she could and the bus was finally fully on the bridge. Now Supergirl had to get the people out. She couldn't just flip the bus or she could hurt them. Instead, she said calmly to the passengers to get on the back of the bus. The hero used her heat-vision to create a way out. Some were bleeding lighly but was just minor injuries. People were now safe.

But something was wrong. Kara frowned and quickly understood. The car that was on its side was leaking and smoke was getting out. Suddenly, a man stood in front of her and blocked her way.

"Do you see what you did to my car!?" He shouted. The man was obviouly drunk and certainly was the one who had caused the accident.

"Sir, it's dangerous. You have to get behind the bus." the blonde ordered smelling gas

"You broke my car you bitch!" the man yelled as he tried to puch the hero. Of course, she blocked his hand easily. But it was to late. Kara heard the spark. Tthis little caracteristic sound that only her could hear. Usually, Kara liked this sound; that's why she liked to light candles when she needed to relax. But right now, this noise only brought fear to the young hero.

She had no choice. Supergirl pushed the man and sent him flying. He landed heavily on the ground, on the other side of the bus with the rest of the crowd. The young hero just had the time to look back panicked before the car exploded. The blast hit Kara like a wall and sent her crashing in the frame of the bus.

CatCo was transmiting live so everyone on the floor was watching the news. When Winn and James saw their friend crashing, they stopped breathing. The explosion was strong and Kara had been very close to it. Cat was also worried but not as much. The boss was pretty confident because she knew that an explosion couldn't really harm her hero. Or at least, that's what she hoped.

It took a few seconds for Kara to get back up again. She was a bit disoriented by the wistle piercing her ears that made her moan in pain. She made her way out of the bus and used her freeze-breath to stop the fire. Finally, she jumped on the bus to watch for any more danger. Everyone was safe. She was safe. People all around her were applauding except for the drunk guy who was still on the ground holding his right arm. It was probably broken but Kara didn't care. It was a small price for all the dammage he had caused.

Eventually, Kara flew away to her apartment to take a shower. The poor girl had soot everywhere. Kara growled as she saw her face in the mirror. She knew too well how hard it was to get rid of soot and the smell of it, espacialy when it was on her hair. Kara entered in her shower and began to wash her hair. After one shampoo, she still could smell the soot the blone knew by the strength of it, that it was humainly possible to smell it. The young woman used her super-speed to do an other shampoo and then, when she was satisfied, let the warm watter fall on her face. Suddenly, the sight of the drunk man on the ground made Kara sigh. She remembered the little satisfaction she took when she had seen him, protecting his broken arm. It made her a bit disapointed in herself. What kind of hero gets satisfaction from regular people's pain? The young blonde knew the man had to be punished but in no way she had the right to be happy about it. Kara got rid oh this thought and stopped yhe water. She brushed away her saddness by thinking about Adam. It worked almost immediately.

After getting dressed, Kara quickly ate the last donut that was on her table on took her purse. She was about to go back to work when someone knocked at her door.

 **AN: Thanks for the reviews!**

 **What did you think about this chapter (especialy about the rescue part :))? Feel free to review.**

 **Next we'll see the first real date and some sister advice moment**.


	3. First date

Kara used her x-ray vision as she was walking to her door. On the other side, she saw her sister waiting for any sign of life. The blonde woman saw the worried look on Alex's face and felt a little bored with Alex's constant concern. Kara opened the door without hiding her thoughts.

"I'm fine." she said letting the agent enter

"Good afternoon to you too..." Alex sighed. "I know you are. I just want to make sure of it."

"Alex, you don't have to worry about me so much. And you perfectly know a car explosion can't kill me."

"It can't kill you but it can hurt you." she corrected

"But not badly." Kara pointed. "Really, stop worrying about me everytime I wear the suit and think about yourself." she added putting her hands on the other woman's shoulders.

The last statement left Alex staring at her sister, waiting for her to develop her point. It's true that the agent was a lot on Kara's back since she had become Supergirl. But even before, the woman was always working at the DEO and praticly lived in the secret base. And just like her blonde sister, Alex wished she could have a normal life. However, unlike Kara who had a normal job, everything in her life was about aliens. The older Danvers never told her sister but she didn't need to. Kara knew it and could totally understand.

"Listen, first, you should go home every night at regular hours. Of course, only if there is no major dangerous alien on the loose." Kara quickly added knowing Alex would make an objection. "I saw you at the DEO; you're the only agent who stays that amout of time in that base. You could go out, see a movie. You could go with other agents if you don't want to hide." conforted

"Yeah you're right" Alex admited hugging Kara. "But you know I won't stop worrying about you, that's my big sister job." she joked. "But you're right, I'll go out more and enjoy my life" the agent promised.

"Speaking of enjoying life... Adam and I have a date tonight!" the blonde smiled.

This made Alex's face light up automaticly.

"That's great Kara! I thought you broke up with him."

"I did but then I caught him at the airport just before he left and he gave me a second chance!" she exclaimed

"Oh just like in the movies, that's so romantic! Promise me you will tell me everything about your date" Alex ordered joyful

"I will. But first I have to go back to work." Kara responded taking her purse.

When Kara entered the CatCo building, her body became extremely tense as she could hear her boss shouting her name. Cat was probably dammaging everyone's ears on the floor. As the young woman came running, Winn caught her attention briefly

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop her!" he said afraid for his friend's professional future

Kara took a pile of document on her desk and came into the big office

"Finally! I've been screaming your name for the last two minutes! Do you know how much patience and energy I just wasted calling for an incompetent employee?" Cat yelled with her glasses in her hands, pacing in her office

"I'm so sorry miss Grant-" Kara started

"Where were you this time!?" her boss cut

"I-I was... One of my friends was in the accident on the bridge earlier and I left to check up on... her..." the younger blonde tried

"Don't you know how to use a phone, Kira. I honestly don't know why I didn't get rid of you sooner. You're fir...Adam?"

Cat's face relented suddenly and Kara spun around only to find Adam walking in the office. He smiled at the young woman and she gave him a smile back. Kara sighed as she couldn't be more relieved. Cat was too astonished to see their wordless conversation.

"Adam, what are you doing here?" Cat asked incredulous

"Kara didn't tell you?" he answer confused

"Well today we've been very busy...with our... professional busness. So I did not have the chance to explain." Kara said before her boss had the chance to speak

"Explain what?"

"I gave Kara a second chance." the young man said simply

"Oh...That explain a lot indeed. Starting with your presence here."

"Actually, I came to pick her up for our date." he added still surprising his mother

"Maybe you're a little early..." Kara said giving the papers to her boss

"I don't think so. Your work day actually ended... fifteen minutes ago." He stated looking at his watch

"But we have a lot more work to do Kira" Cat snapped

Kara felt streched between the two Grants. Get fired or lose Adam... again. But once more, she didn't have to choose because the man came to the rescue.

"Cat, you weren't talking to her like that before I left. You don't have to be so mad at her." Adam complained

"I'm not that mad... She broke your heart, I break her life. It's just logic." she said trying not to be sheepish

"I've never wanted you to punish Kara. As for me, I forgave her." he said looking at the young woman. "Can we go now?" he asked walking towards Kara and making her smile. She was glad they weren't talking about her like she wasn't in the room anymore.

"Fine. Get out before I change my mind." Cat surrendered looking at her tablet

As the couple started to walk, the older woman lifted her head again and stopped them.

"But Kira, if you hurt my son again, 'hell' won't be strong enough to describe your life." she warned not ready to admit how wrong she had been all morning.

Once the couple was out of sight, the young man put an arm around Kara's shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. Adam let the blonde the choice to where she wanted to go and she opted for a nice little bar she knew, not very far from her apartment.

They were sitting at the counter as the server gave them their drink: a beer for Adam and a glass of white wine for Kara.

"Adam, I wanted to apologize again..." she said breaking the silence

"You don't have to. I already forgave you earlier. I know that you were scared after all the Supergirl's evil twin thing and I know you did what you did because you felt forced to and not because you wanted it." the young man reassured

"That's true, I didn't." Kara confirmed.

The two stared at each other for a moment before the young blonde broke the contact by looking down at her drink.

"Thank you for earlier." she said

"She really was that mad at you?" Adam asked intrigued by his mother's behaviour

"She was about to fire me when you came to the recue." Kara answered taking a sip

"Wow. I didn't know she was so overprotecting and over-reacting. I'm glad she didn't kill you" he joked

"I'm sure she meant good. And it wasn't her first termination threat. Usually she knows how to treat people to push them to their best." she stated playing with her glass.

"Well, we were both right the other night." the young man said staring at her adminringly

"About what?" Kara asked curious and smiling

"You're not normal. You're amazing." he paused as his face became more serious. "You're still able to forgive my mom after the way she treated you. Most people would be frustrated or angry but not you. You're not most people. And what makes you even more likeable is that don't even realise it."

Kara wasn't paying attention to anything else than his lips. She could only hear his voice. She could only feel herself falling for the young man. When Adam finished his monologue, they both emptied the space between them. As their lips touched, Kara felt her world shrink around them. Quickly, the young woman wanted more and was relieved when she felt Adam's tongue asking softly for an invitation. She separated her lips and let their tongue touch, taste and dance. It was their first real anger-free kiss since the time Kara was kidnapped.

Eventually, after a minute that felt like an hour, Kara broke the kiss and opened her eyes, giggling. Adam looked at all the adorableness in front of him and smiled widly.

The two spent the rest of their date speaking about nothing and everything, about each other fun stories. It was almost midnight when Kara reluctantly wished to end this wonderfull moment, stating she had a lot of work waiting for her the next day. Adam proposed to accompagnate her to her place.

They were in front of Kara's building when she turned to face him, still smiling.

"Here we are. So, is my second chance worth it?" the blonde asked fakely serious

"Definitely worth it." he said taking his hand

The young man brought Kara closer and kissed her. This time, he didn't wait for her permission and forced his tongue into her mouth. The young woman approuved right away and put her hands aroud his neck while he cercled his arms around her hips. After a few minutes, Kara broke their embrace.

"I guess I'll call you." she wispered.

The blonde tried to go away but Adam caught one of her hand and pulled her gently. Kara knew he wanted more than a kiss and she wanted too. But she wasn't comfortable with idea of becoming more intimate with the man she loved whilst lying to him about who she really was. Before she became Supergirl, it was a lot more easier to be in a relationship or even to have sex with someone as she didn't have to hide that much. And wierdly, the young woman had never felt the need to reveal herself to her past lovers. Kara didn't want to lie and get closer. Not with him.

"Adam..." she said stopping him. "Not that I don't want to but I don't feel ready yet." Kara explained with a sad smile.

"It's ok, I understand." Adam said honestly and a little embarassed

"Really? You're not... disapointed?" she asked worried

"No, no of course not. I don't want to force you to do anything. I can wait." he reassured

"You really are a great guy!" Kara sighed with relief

"Ok now go to sleep or you will get fired for sleep deprivation." he smirked

 **AN:** **Thanks everybody for reviewing.**

 **That was a cute chapter before trouble begins. In the next one, a big battle will take place between our favorite hero and a very strong opponent.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	4. First encounter

It had been two weeks since Kara had conviced Adam to give her a second chance. The two had been seeing each other almost every night. They kept becoming closer but Kara hadn't had the courage to tell her lover about Supergirl. It was frustating for both of them. The young woman could see the impatience growing in Adam. And to be fair and honest, she could also see it grow in her own mind. On three of their dates, Kara hab been forced to abandon the young man for Supergirl duties, each time giving awful and stupid reasons. Hopefully, it had never been an 'alien invasion' level of threat.

Today was Friday. One last day before the relief of the week-end. Kara was glad when she thought of all the donuts she was going to eat peacefully and the yoga pants she was going to wear for two days straight. Of course that would imply no Supergirl intervention. Which was basically impossible.

It was around ten am and Kara was working on aranging Miss Grant's schedules. She was stopped when she heard her boss shouting incorrectly her name. It wasn't a mean one like the one that send shivers down your spine and you know something is going to be bad for you. It was the kind of shout that people use when they want to ask, or rather to know something about you. Cat had been discret for a full day after punishing Kara mistakenly. She was a bit ashamed. But then, the Queen of all media had tried to bring back the relationship she shared with her assistant before all that fiasco. Cat had even tried to be slightly kinder with the young blonde.

Kara stood up and entered the big office with a note pad and a pen.

"Yes Miss Grant?" she asked as she saw her boss sitting at her desk

"Close the door." Cat ordered colder that she wanted to. "Please." She added hoping to lighten her tone.

Kara got a little scared at first but she turned and closed the glass door.

"You can sit now." the boss said pointing at a chair in front of her desk.

Kara did what she was told with a confused look on her face. Unlike her, Cat smiled and the younger woman recognized it in a second. It was the kind of smile you do when you're confident, when you're about to find, learn, discover something. It was a journalistic smile.

"So, you have been dating my son for the last few days..." Cat started as Kara listened carefully. "How is it going so far?" she asked curious.

Adam wasn't close enough to tell his mother every little details of his relationship with Kara so Cat had no other choice but to ask her assistant directly.

"It-it's great. We're doing fine-Great! We're doing great." Kara quickly corrected obviously embarassed.

"So you're not going to break his heart again." the boss said as if it wasn't a question.

"No. No, no, no. I won't. I like Adam... very much, and I don't want to feel the way I felt at the airport again." the young woman stated a bit more relaxed.

Sometimes, she found it easy to speak with Cat. Her boss was an adviser for her, a mentor. But what came next immidiately chased Kara away from her confort zone.

"Very well. But if you like my son so much, how it comes you hadn't slept together yet?"

"Wha-Ho-How do you know?" the younger blonde asked suddenly blushing.

"Oh please it's so obvious that you didn't go further than a few kisses! The several times I saw you here, he was looking at you like if he hadn't eat for days and you hug him like a high school girl." she paused to let her assistant the time to cope with her obvious innocence. "I'm just wondering." Cat finally added

"I just don't feel ready yet. I haven't been in a relationship for a long time and I don't want to rush anything. I want this to be special. And if you must know, Adam is ok with it and he said he was going to wait." Kara responded to defend herself

"Well, Kira, waiting is good as long as it doesn't last. Believe me I'm proud of my son for his chivalry but trust me when I say that if you don't give a man what he wants-" Cat got cut off by a huge noise coming from the center of the city.

The two coworkers rushed over the balcony and the younger women used her super-vision to find the cause of all of this. She was horrified to see her uncle, Non, picking up a car and throwing it in the middle of a park. Cat turned back to her office, ready to dictate her orders.

"Get the Catcopter ready and a team on the ground! I want to know what's happening" she said to her assistant

"On it." the young woman said already leaving.

On her way to the park, Supergirl knew this fight wouldn't be easy. The last time she had fought her uncle, she would have ended in a bad shape if it wasn't for Hank. When she arrived on site, Non was scaring people by using his heat-vision near them. Kara could see all the destruction the kryptonian had already caused and she gasped in horror when she noticed the several inanimate bodies laying on the ground. Some were bleeding from various injuries. She even saw a man with a hole is his arm; clearly caused by heat-vision This made her furious.

"Non!" she screamed. "How dare you attacking innocent and defenseless people!?" Supergirl asked walking towards him.

"I'm just showing what is waiting for them if they don't change!" Non shouted facing his niece

"They are defenseless... You have no honour!" Supergirl yelled

Non, angrier than before, used his super-speed and punched her in the face. This made her crash on the ground ten meters away.

"You talk about honour when your family let our world die."

"I won't let you hurt anyone again!"

Supergirl flew to him and gave him a high kick in his jaw. Under the strength, the kryptonian hit a tree and broke it in half. When he got up, Supergirl was already using her heat-vision to send him away again. This time, Non hadn't the chance to stand up as his niece flew towards him and started puching him in the face. Kara stopped when she heard a scream behind her. She turned back and saw a teenage girl petrified with fear. Supergirl tried to rush over her to make her safe but Non grabbed her foot and made her fall, face on the ground. The surprise was enough for the older kryptonian to sit on the young superhero's back and block her.

"You're as weak as any of those humans you care so much about." he wispered in her ear.

Kara couldn't get up. She wasn't in a strong position and the pressure her uncle was applying on her was too powerful. She gasped when Non grabbed firmly and painfully her hair and then crushed her head on the concrete road which was going through the park. It felt like bells were ringing in Supergirl's ears and she was pretty sure her nose was broken. The kryptonian took advantage of her disorientation, took her by the neck, lifting her off the ground and threw a puch in her stomack.

"You're still a little girl." Non spat with rage

"Don't be so sure." the young woman responded by using her heat-vision once again.

This time, her uncle just took a few steps back and used his freeze-breath. He sent Supergirl flying in one of the buildings surrounding the fight zone. Now, more people were in danger.

With the shock, Kara's vision became fuzzy and she didn't realise she was falling until she hit the pavement violently. Supergirl left the crater she made unsteady. She felt something painful on her face and her right thigh. The blonde could smell blood and became suddenly afraid that her fall had hurt someone. She looked around her and only saw people running for their life, but safe. The young woman then realised that a piece of metal was loged in her right thigh and felt liquid running down her face. So that was where the blood was coming from. Supergirl tried to ignore the huge pain she was in and tried to focuss on her strength by regaining a fight position. It was only then that she noticed that Non was gone. She let her fists fall along side her body and looked around to contemplate all the destruction and chaos the battle had left behind.

Kara suddenly remembered the girl she saw earlier. Again, she ignored the pain and flew back in the park. The teen girl was still sitting on the ground sobbing. The hero landed next to her and put an arm on the girl's shoulder.

"It's fine, it's over." the blonde said smiling. "Are you ok? Can you walk" she asked and the teenager nodded.

Kara looked around and heared the many ambulances coming from her right. She also saw the uncounsious bodies and heard moans and agony screams. Some people seemed rather fine and other seemed wounded, badly wounded. It was hard for Kara to contain her super-senses in this stressfull atmosphere. The smell of blood and burned flesh invaded her nose. She kept herself from throwing up and regained her focuss.

"Ok. There are still people who need my help so I need you to stand up and go see the paramedics." she said pointing at the sirens. The young girl nodded one last time and stood up wiping the tears off her face.

Kara quickly counted the wounded people and took a deep breath to make some pain go away. She knew she had to put these people to safety fast because blood was pouring from her thigh and she felt a little dizzy. The young hero used her super-speed to bring the people to the paramedics and then, finally, she flew away to the DEO.

A few minutes later, Kara was approaching the DEO. She saw a black truck with armed agents coming out. The blonde quickly recognised her sister among them. She landed near her, exhausted. Alex ran towards her and quickly put her arm around Kara to support her as she saw the huge piece of metal in her thigh. The superhero was gratefull because she wasn't sure she would've been able to stand by herself.

"Are you ok? We saw Non and we were ready to go and help you but everything was so fast." Alex asked concerned by the many cuts on her sister's face. Without waiting for an answer, she helped the younger woman in the facility.

"It could have been worse but I'm ok." Kara responded catching her breath.

Without hesistation, the two women headed to the infirmery.

"Why am I still bleeding?" the blonde asked touching her face.

"It seems like you have some little pieces of concrete stuck in there." Alex aswered

The older sister was relieved to see agent Reed enter the room. She was a doctor at the DEO and also Alex's friend. The two women were the same age and became close as they both started working here at the same time.

The wound on Kara's right thigh didn't look good and by the look of her sister's pale face, Alex figured that she must have lost a certain amout of blood. The hero took a deep breath, ready to endure pain. The doctor carefully took the piece of metal out of Kara's thigh while she clamped her teeth hard. She only resisted an instent before screaming when agent Reed finaly removed the object. Kara could use some painkillers right now but thanked silently the yellow sun for keeping her from this priviledge. But instantly, the deep cut resorbed itself and then she could only thank the sun but for real this time.

"You're leg is as good as new." The doctor said.

"Thank you, Reed. I'll take care of her face." Alex stated and she left.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." the agent started putting on surgical gloves. "So... Are you ok?" She added knowing that confronting Non was the last thing Kara wanted.

"Yeah, I think so. Have you seen all the people he hurt? I just hate him so much." she said grimacing as Alex started to take the little rocks out of her face.

"I'm glad he didn't kill you." the older sister said

"Well he did kill my tights." she muttered looking at the hole exposing her right thigh.

"When I'll be finished here, you should spend some time under the solar machine."

"Alex I'm ok..." Kara protested

"Well you definitly can't see your face right now but you look terrible and very pale. How much blood did you lose?"

"I don't know...quite a lot." she admited. "But I had to get people safe before coming here."

"I know." Alex said honestly. "Anyway I'm sure you don't want to look like a zombie for your date tonight." she joked

"About that... I need to tell Adam about Supergirl."

"Kara-" Alex started before her sister cut her.

"I know what you're going to say. I can't because it's too risky and his mother is Cat Grant. But trust me, I've already thought about that...for a long time. And I can't lie to him anymore." as she paused, she didn't notice the amused look on Alex's face. "Alex I need to become more...intimate with him..." Kara finally confessed

"Ok first of all, I was actually going to agree with you." she started making Kara relax. "And second of all, you haven't slept with him yet!?" she added tensing her sister again

"Why is everyone so obsessed about that!?" the blonde shouted slightly upset.

"Wait who-?"

"It doesn't matter." Kara said waving her hands. "But just so you know, I didn't want to have sex with him as long as I was lying to him because I don't want to ruin the trust we built. So now that you know and you agree with me... I'm going to tell him tonight."

"Tell who what?" Hank suddenly asked making the Danvers sisters jump on their chair

Kara looked at Alex for some advice as she was truly scared of how Hank would react. As a response, Alex gave her the 'I don't think you have a choice' look.

"I...am going to tell Adam...that I'm Supergirl because we are...dating...again." the young woman confessed. This made the director sigh heavily.

"Kara you know I already think too much people know your secret and now you want to tell the son of the most influancial woman of National City who you are? Do you realise how much danger this add for you, for him and the DEO."

"Oh she knows, sir." Alex quickly said having her sister's back

"I trust him! He doesn't need to know about the DEO...at least not right away. And I'm sure he won't tell anything. And besides...I need to tell him for our relationship to work."

Hank could perfectly understand what Kara was feeling but still, he had to protect his base.

"Ok but do not talk about the DEO." he finally commanded.

"I won't" Kara assured

"I firstly came here to ask you about Non. Why did he attack the city?" the director asked more seriously

"I don't know... He said he wanted to show people what would happen if they don't change their ways. He basicaly predicted the apocalypse"

"But why scaring people now? Do you think the kryptonians are planning a bigger attack and this could be a warning?" Hank added

"I don't think so." Alex answered. "Why would he do it himself? I mean he's an officer; he would've sent soldiers."

"That reminds me... There was something behing his act. I don't think scaring people was his real goal. I think he was angry. I could see rage on his face when I was fighting him."

"But angry about what?" Hank asked without really expecting an answer.

Kara cut their conversation by letting out a yawn. That was the last proof Alex needed to bring her sister on the solar bed.

"Ok, you need to rest." she stated helping Kara standing.

The young blonde didn't even protest. Right now the only thing she needed was a nap under the revigorating solar waves. She let Alex guide her to the room and then laid down on the bed. As the woman in black turned the lights on, Kara grabbed her arm.

"What time is it?"

"Almost noon." she said looking at her watch.

"Ok. Wake me up in an hour. I need to go back to work." the young woman asked closing her eyes.

"I will."

And she left.

 **AN:** **Why do you think Non attacked the city? What about Cat advising Kara about her relationship with Adam? I hope you liked the fight scene, I feel like I'm still learning to write those.**

 **Let me now what you think by reviewing :)**


	5. Revelation

As she promised, Alex went back in the solar room an hour later. She smiled at the sight of her little sister peacefully sleeping. The agent turned off the lights and leaned over Kara. She grabbed gently her shoulder and shook her lightly. "Kara, wake up." The younger woman frowned a little but still didn't open her eyes. "Wakey wakey sleeping beauty." Kara grumbled when she heard these words. Alew knew it would make her react.

"You know I don't like this expression." she complained.

It wasn't the 'Wakey wakey' part but more the 'spleeping beauty' that was bothering her. For someone to be called a sleeping beauty, the person has to sleep, obviously, but also to be watched by someone; and Kara found the concept simply creepy.

"Yeah I know and that's why I used it." She smiled whilst the blonde was sitting up.

"Ok let's go back to work."

Right now Kara was glad she had super-speed. She had managed to go to her apartment, change, eat and finally she was able to get back to work right after the end of her lunch break. Hopefully, Cat hadn't noticed her absence during the rest of the morning. The Queen of all media had been to preoccupied by all the videos and pictures her reporter team had brought back from the alien battle.

The young woman had just the time to put her purse on her desk when her friends captured her and brought her to their secret office. Kara didn't say anything as she understood their concern.

"Hey are you alright?" Winn asked first facing his blonde friend.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." Kara quickly reassured

"What happened? Everything was so fast even the Catcopter didn't follow." James added.

It was true that the fight was impressive and intense. The camera crew in the helicopter hadn't managed to get a clear shot of Supergirl's opponent.

"It was Non." she sighed

"But why did he attack?" the photographer wondered

"I don't know... He looked angry at something. Now that I think about it, I wonder if it had enything to do with my aunt."

"Wow I can't believe it was possible but your uncle is even crazier than I thought. The guy has some marriage issues and comes and destroys eveything." Winn added.

"I have to go. Miss Grant is calling me." Kara interrupted as she heard her boss. "Oh and you too" she added looking at James.

The three friends came back on their floor and Winn sat at his desk while the other two entered the big office.

"Kira cancel my next appointments. Not all of them just the one in the next thirty minutes." Cat started as Kara took notes. "James, call your caped blonde friend. I need a quick interview." she added pointing at the photographer

"Euh...ok." the man responded giving a quick look at the younger blonde.

"Let's say on my balcony as soon as she can, as long as it is in the next half an hour."

"Yes Miss Grant." James acquiesced as he left.

Kara was about to follow him when her boss stopped her.

"And Kira."

"Yes Miss Grant?"

"Go get me a salad."

And she left. It was a good thing. That gave her an escuse to leave the office and do the interview.

Five minutes later, Kara, dressed as Supergirl, landed on the balcony. The noise of the fluttering cape caught Cat's attention and she stood up as she saw the young hero. The boss walked towards her and sat on one of the leather sofa.

"You wanted to see me?" Supergirl asked crossing her arms.

"Yes. Please sit." Cat politly asked pointing at the other sofa in front of her.

"Can we make this quick, I don't really have much time."

"I understand. It won't be long." she paused. "I want to ask you about your fight this morning."

"What do you want to know?" Supergirl asked curious

"Well, first of all, are you ok? Because I saw all the pictures my team took and last time I checked, you had a piece of metal stuck in your leg."

"I'm good now as you can see."

"I do." the boss started impressed by the fast healing process. "We also got some testimonies of people in the park. Someone heard glimses of your conversation with the other alien and it's pretty obvious that you two know each other." Cat stated crossing her legs

"Yes we do." Kara started. She had to tell a bit of truth if she wanted to convice the journalist but she was certainly not talking about Non being her uncle. "We already have confronted each other in the past. But you shouldn't publish this kind of information because that's what those kind of people want: publicity."

"Oh trust me I won't give them that kind of satisfaction. People don't need that pressure on their shoulders. No, instead I wanted to talk about the people you rescued after you opponent left."

"What about them?" Kara asked confused

"On the pictures you don't seem very well and still, you stayed and helped. Why?"

"Because people needed my help. I could hear the sirens on the other side of the park but they would've been too late. So I ignored the pain and I flew all of those people to safety. Yes it's true I was bleeding pretty badly but I knew that, not only that I could, but I had to save them before saving myself."

"Well, thanks for putting the others before yourself, Supergirl. Readers are going to love that." Cat conclued smiling

"Is that all?" Supergirl asked like she was in a hurry

"Yes it is. Thank you for the interview." she answered as the young hero was already flying away.

Cat stayed on her balcony for a minute and then went back in her office. When she sat at her desk, she saw her blonde assistant walking in with her salad.

It was finally the end of the day. Kara could go home and prepare herslef for her date with Adam. Well, it was more a movie night than a date but whatever. The young woman went in her bathroom to fix her hair and rearange her make up. Then, she went in the kitchen to make pop-corn. She gave a quick look at the clock while the microwave was working. Soon it would be nine and Adam was supposed to arrive in less than ten minutes. Kara's heart beat became suddenly faster and stronger and this time, it wasn't because she was going to be near Adam. It was because she had to annonce him she was Supergirl. Kara realised that it would only be the second time that she would reveal herself to someone; the first being with Winn on the roof. She became anxious and her palms started sweating.

The young woman got distracted by the microwave alarm and opened it. She put the bowl of pop-corn on the small table in front of the TV when her door bell rang. This made Kara jump on her feet. She rushed over the door and opened it on a pink box she knew too well.

"Adam you brought donuts!" she said joyfully letting the man enter

"I know what you like." he added putting the box on the kitchen table.

The young man turned to face his lover and pulled her in a passionate kiss. All of Kara's nervousness faded away before coming back like a boomerang five seconds later. The blonde broke the kiss abruptly, making Adam confused.

"Is everything ok?" he asked worried taking her hands

"Adam, I have to tell you something. Please don't get mad or afraid..." Kara started

"Please don't tell me you want to break up with me." Adam cut dropping the woman's hands

"No! No no no, I would never do that." she quickly reassured. "It's not about you it's about me."

"Ok now you really sound like you want to break up." he joked not really confident.

"Please stop interrupting me!" Kara yelled staring at him.

The young woman started pacing her living-room, searching for the right words. But she couldn't find good ones.

"Supergirl and I...are the same. She is...I am Supergirl!" she finally confessed.

This let Adam speechless, not knowing if this was a joke or not. Of course he couldn't say the two didn't resemble. But seriously how could Kara, the sweetest and nicest living person, could punch aliens in her free time.

"Kara, did hit your head or something?" he eventually asked reaching for her hair

The blonde backed away and did the same thing she had done with Winn: she showed him. Slowly and carrefully, Kara started rising above the ground and stadied herself a few centimeters up.

"Wow!" the young man exclaimed jumping back.

Adam couldn't believe it. He was staring at her girlfriend's feet flotting in the air. The young woman could feel his heart bitting a lot faster but she couldn't determine if it was surprise, fear or anger. Kara went down and approached him slowly, giving him the time to move away if he wanted to..

"Do you believe me now?" She asked taking his head between her hands.

"Euh... yes. How could I not?" Adam answered still taken aback.

"Are you ok?" Kara said nervous

"I am. But I need to sit." he said as he walked to the couch

Kara sat next to him and waited, giving him time to think. A few seconds later, the young man faced her and kissed her gently.

"I guess you're ok with it." She cheered

"My girlfriend is Supergirl. Of course I'm ok." Adam said taking her hand

"More seriously, do you know what comes with it? You have to keep it a secret and if someone ever finds out, you or you mom could be hurt. It also means that you will see me endanger myself on TV." Kara warned

"Well you made it pretty clear. Don't worry I won't tell anything to my mom." he assured

"You're not...afraid?"

"A little I have to admit. But I still want to be with you because I love you."

This made Kara open her eyes widly. After complitely realising what the young man just said, she leaned down and pressed her lips against his. The kiss quickly deepened and became more passionate. After what felt like an hour, Kara backed up a little and looked at the dark eyes in front of her. "I love you too." They stared to each other before Adam noticed the huge pop-corn bowl.

"Don't we have a movie to watch?" he asked with a smirk

"Yes we do. I have an idea." Kara stood up and put the bowl in Adam's arms. Then, she lifted the small table and put it in the contunity of Adam's legs. Finally, she put the Ghostbusters DVD in the player and started it.

Kara liked the human's enthusiams around ghosts. The notion was present on Krypton but people didn't make a big deal out of it. It would be the third time she would watch this film.

When she got back to the couch, the young woman looked at her boyfriend and took off her glasses. The glasses were very important for Kara. It was her shield against the public eye, her passport to anonymity. She didn't have to hide anymore, not with him. Kara sat between Adam's legs and rested her feet on the table.

"I like the idea." the man said putting a handfull of pop-corn in his mouth.

As a respond, Kara rested her head on his chest and took the bowl on her lap.

"That's better." she smirked.

"My girlfriend is Supergirl..." Adam whispered making Kara tense. "It's-It's incredible..." he added kissing her on the head.

Half an hour later, the bowl of pop-corn was empty and Kara put it away. As she rested again on Adam, she massaged her shoulder a little.

"Are you ok?" Adam asked softly

"Yes, just a little tired from the fight this morning."

"I'm gonna take care of you." he said putting his hand on her neck

"I'm fine. You don't have to..." Kara started

"No, let me. Your shoulders look so tense." the young man insisted as he started massaging Kara's neck. The blonde seemed to relax instantly and let out a little moan.

"See? You need this." he paused waiting for an aswer that never came. He smiled as he saw Kara letting the stress go away.

"So, I saw the photos on TV. It was a pretty big fight. What happened?"

"Yeah he is very strong. He's a kryptonian just like me." she paused. Kara knew she could trust Adam so she went for the whole story. "He was angry at something. I don't know what."

"Do you know him?"

"In fact I do. His name is Non. He's my uncle."

"Oh my god, I'm sorry." Adam apologised still massaging Kara.

"No it's ok. Even back on Krypton I didn't like him. I never knew why my aunt married him. He is some kind of ecological terrorist. Just like my aunt in fact; but she's more...smart. I guess it's the word." she sighed, mostly because the massage was removing so much tension.

Adam didn't want to ask more. He thought they had plany of time to discuss Kara's alien origin. The young man pressed a kiss on Kara's head and went back at watching the movie.

 **AN: Thank you for all the reviews!**

 **I'm dropping the action for a little while but don't worry it will come back eventually. In the next chapter, something will make Kara panic. What do you think it is?**

 **Again, feel free to review ;)**


	6. Family lunch

An hour later, the film was over and the credits appeared on the screen. Adam had stopped massaging Kara and was now caressing her hair instead.

"I guess movies were different on Krypton. What did it look like?" Adam asked curious

He waited for a few seconds but didn't get any answer. The young man moved a little and smiled when he saw that Kara was fast asleep against his chest. The situation was delicate. Adam didn't want to wake her but he still had to put her to bed because his legs were becoming numb. He congratulated himself when he managed to pass his left arm under Kara's knees while stadying her head with his right hand. At this point, it was easy to lift her up and carry her bridal style to her bed. A thought suddenly hit his head: he was carrying Supergirl, so powerful and yet so vulnerable right now. It was kind of amazing. Adam put Kara on the bed and got her rid of her shoes and her cardigan. Then, he put the blanket on her and untied the rubber that maintained the young woman's hair. As he went to press a kiss on her forhead, Kara groaned a little.

"Stay." she mumbled eyes still closed.

"Ok. I'll be on the couch." he whispered as she was already sleeping again.

The young man took off his shoes and took the blanket that was on the couch. Then, he laid on it and fell fast asleep. Adam had remembered how Kara wasn't ready to get intimate yet so he didn't want to intrude her privacy by sleeping next to her, in her bed. Besides, he wasn't even sure the blonde was talking to him earlier. He didn't know if she was dreaming or not.

A few hours later, something made Adam wake up. His head was resting on something wet. He emerged slowly and realised, thanks to the small light of the moon, that he had been drooling heavily. This made him a little grumpy because now, his mouth was as dry as a desert. The young man stood up and looked briefly at his girlfriend. He was glad Kara had an open bedroom on the living-room. Adam went to the kitchen and quietly filed a glass of water. As he was drinking, a noise caught his attention. At first, he thought in was in his head but a few seconds later, Adam heard it again. He put the glass down and walked towards Kara. There, he saw the pain and the sadness on the blonde's face. The young woman was sobbing in her sleep, telling her mom to stay, to come with her. Adam's heart broke at the sight of such distress. He kneeled down near Kara and started to shake her shoulder lightly. "Kara, wake up" he repeated a few times. Finally, the young hero gasped as she snapped her eyes open. She looked disoriented at first, like everytime she had a nightmare, but then she saw her lover and calmed down.

"Are you ok?" he asked gently putting a hand on her cheek

"It was just a nightmare... about my mom." Kara paused looking away. "Could you...stay here, with me?" she asked a bit shy

"Of course." and he executed himself by walking to the other side of the bed. Adam took his shirt off to be comfortable in his white T-shirt and laid next to Kara.

Instinctively, the young woman put an arm around his waist and rested her head on the man's chest.

"My parents didn't die in a fire." Kara started. "They sent me in a pod, following my baby cousin when my planet exploded."

Adam didn't say anything. He wanted to let her speak freely and as much as she wanted. He just wanted to be here for her.

"But the shock wave knocked my pod off course and it ended up in a place were time doesn't pass. That's why, eventually, when I arrived on Earth, I was still a twelve year old girl and my cousin was already a man. But when I crashed down, Fort Rozz, a prison, crashed down with me. That's why my aunt and my uncle are also on Earth. They were prisoners."

When Kara stopped talking, Adam was rubbing her back.

"Ok let's have some sleep now. Alright?" he said

"Alright." Kara simply responded.

It was almost eleven when Adam woke up with a ray of sunshine caressing his face. Even with the nightmare episode at three am, he was happy and relaxed. The man gave a quick look around to see where he was in the bed and it was then that he noticed he was on his side, facing the wall, with an arm around his waist. He turned on his other side only to face the peaceful sleeping face of Kara. The young woman was laying on her stomack with her head on the side. A lock of blond hair was slaloming between Kara's eye and nose. The sight made Adam smile. His smiled even more when he saw one of her naked leg was out of the sheets. Adam coped with all the cuteness in front of him and then got up to make some coffee. After finding were Kara hid her mugs, the young man had yet to find out how the coffee machine worked. Lucky for him, it was an easy one. Adam was looking at the black liquid filling the two mugs when he felt warm arms cercling his waist.

"Good morning little marmot." he said amused

"Good morning." Kara repeated kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey that's my shirt." Adam grumbled fakely serious as the blonde sat next to the donuts box.

"I know, I like it." Kara smirked rubbing the fabric of the way too large shirt

"And you also have no pants on." he smirked back

"I-I got hot last night." Kara started blushing. "I'm not used to sleep with someone else in my bed."

"Mmh, I don't mind." he joked bringing the cups of coffee and sitting next to his girlfriend.

Kara had already finshed one donut and was bitting in a second one.

"Wow...You got appetite!" Adam said quickly taking one.

"Yeah that's a kryptonian quality."

"You should save some space in there." he started pocking at her stomach.

"Why? I can't get fat." she joked taking an other bite.

"Well..." he started suddenly nervous. "Euh...I wanted to tell you last night but obviously we got occupied by something else... My mom called me yesterday afternoon and invited me for lunch...at her house...with you." Kara's face dropped at the last two words and she almost chocked on her coffee/donuts mix

"What! Oh my god, when is it!?" the young woman shouted suddenly panicked

"In aproximatly an hour and a half..." he answered guilty

"Oh Adam! I hate you..." she said hitting him in the shoulder

"No you don't" he smirked amused by Supergirl being so nervous.

"Yeah I don't but still...it's not funny!" she yelled as she saw him laughing.

"Yes it is. Come on we just need to take a shower and get dressed." Adam said as he focussed on washing the mugs and the bowl they had used for the pop-corn. What he didn't see, was that at the end of this sentence, Kara used her super-speed to take a shower and put on some clothes. "That won't take lon-" he added turning back only to find an already dressed Kara who was brushing her hair. The young man stared astonished.

"Ok now it's your turn." Kara smirked putting him out of his stupefaction.

"Ye-Yeah...I'll do that. How?..."

"Super-speed. I just saved us fourty minutes." the blonde quickly answered

"Ok..." he simply said walking in the bathroom.

Half an hour later, Adam was as good as new. The couple got out of the building and Kara went to call a taxi when Adam stopped her.

"We don't have to call a cab."

"Then how are we going to go there?" she asked confused

"My mom insisted and lent me one of her cars. Here it is." He said pointing at a shiny black BMW.

"Wow. I think I'll appreciate the intimity." Kara said stepping in the car.

"At least here we can talk" Adam started turning the engine on. "So... What is it that you can do?"

"About my powers?" Adam nodded. "Well, there's flying, super-strength, super-speed, fast healing, freeze-breath, super-hearing, super-vision, heat-vision, x-ray vision..."

"There is a lot of 'vision' thing."

"Yes there is."

"So I guess you used your super-speed earlier?"

"I did. Though I don't often use my powers in my daily life."

"So you can suppress them?"

"It took time to learn how to control every single one of them; especially the super and x-ray vision. But now I can use and suppress them whenever I want."

"That's kinda cool." Adam conclued

"I have to admit, yes." Kara said proud of herself. "Did your mother said why she invited us?" she asked after a moment.

"No but I guess she just want to have like a family diner to know you better. I don't think you should worry."

A few minutes later, the couple arrived in front of the building. Adam took Kara's hand to support her and they waited for the elevator to come. And there they were: in front of Cat Grant's door. Kara sighed nervously as Adam knocked three times. A few seconds later, his mother opened the door. Cat smiled at the sight of her son and greated him with a hug. When it came to her assistant, Cat wasn't very comfortable at the idea of hugging and so was Kara.

"Hi Kira. Come on in" she simply said with a smile.

It was the first time that Kara had the chance to enter her boss' house and the size of it hit her. The living-room was huge and very open on the outside thanks to large windows. The kitchen was in the corner and there was only a counter that was separating it from the living-room. There was also an enormous balcony with what seemed like a jacuzzi. The house had also a second floor as the stairs attested.

Kara eventually reported her attention towards her boss and saw that she was wearing an apron.

"Miss Grant I didn't know you cooked."

"In fact I do. See, there is a few things you don't know about me." Cat said walking back in the kitchen. "You can sit down. Lunch is ready." she added taking a bowl out of the fridge. "I hope you like fish because that's what's coming after that." she added putting the salads on the table.

Adam took the initiative and served Kara first, then his mother and finally himself. That's only after looking down at his plate that he saw something bothering him. The salads or the tomatoes: he didn't care. The anchovy however...

"Euh...To be honest, I'm not big fan of anchovy." Adam said looking sorry at his mother and afraid to upset her

"That's ok, just put them on the side." Cat replied as it wasn't a big deal

Kara hesitated for a second but the envy was too strong

"I, on the other hand, am a big fan." the young blonde smirked

"Do you want them?" Adam asked. He didn't wait for an answer and shared the little fishes with his girlfriend.

"So, I didn't invite you only to share a salad. I had an other reason." Cat paused and looked at her assistant. "I...wanted to apologise for my behaviour."

"What behaviour?" Kara asked confused and making Adam sigh

"You're so nice that you already forgot." he said taking her hand like if she was a child.

"I'm talking about the way I treated you when you broke up with my son. I shouldn't have punished you the way I did." Cat paused looking at her son. "But I agree with Adam. Kira you're too kind and innocent. It might be a quality but sometimes it's just...frustrating." Cat continued

"And funny." Adam smirked.

If they had been alone, Kara would've stick her tongue out.

A few minutes later and after several small conversations, Cat brought a plate containing poached salmon, rice and lemon. She served her guests and sat back, waiting for reactions.

"Wow this is amazing." Kara said lifting her hand to her mouth.

"I just followed my chef's recipe." Cat answered fakely modest

"You should try it with the lemon." Adam adviced putting some on his rice.

"I'm curious, how did you do to convice my son to stay?"

"I-I went to the airport and I just...apologised."

"And you made it to the airport in time?" Cat asked not sure if it was possible

"Obviously she did." Adam said coming to the rescue. Kara thanked him for cutting the subjet.

"Your house is beautiful. It's very modern." Kara tried after a few seconds of awkward silence

"I just have a really good architect. But speaking of the house, I was wondering if you would like to quit your hotel room and come live here." Cat asked looking at her son

"Oh...I wouldn't want to bother anyone." Adam said a bit embarassed

"Come on! There are four bedrooms: two here and two upstairs, two bathrooms: one for each pair of bedrooms, I have my office upstairs and do you see the size of my living-room? Do you really think we would be cramped?"

"You should say yes. It's a great opportunity for you two to be closer."

"Three actually. I would also like you to meet Carter." Cat added suddenly serious

"I-I would love to meet him. But I won't be staying if he does't want to." Adam finally agreed

Kara's phone kept anyone from adding something to the conversation. The young woman took it out of her purse a gave a quick look to the screen: it was Alex.

"I'm sorry I have to take this." she said as she walked towards the balcony.

Once they were alone, Cat hesitated a moment before letting her curiosity express itself.

"Are you ok with her?" she said leaning foreward

"Yeah we're good. Things are going pretty well." Adam assured

"Do you love her?"

"I think I do." Adam started enjoying this mother/son conversation. "She's...she's amazing." he said looking at Kara

"Try not to scare her. She can be naive sometimes."

"Wow. You do care about her." Adam teased

"I have to. She's my closest employee. But for real, Adam, she seems like she's always on the edge. She can go from smiling and laughing to anxious and panicked in two seconds."

"I know I witnessed it this morning."

"Oh so my suspicion was well founded." Cat said suddenly straightening on her chair. She enjoyed the confused look on Adam's face before explaining herself. "You spent the night in her apartment."

"Ho-How would you know?" Adam asked surprised

"Well those many years of journalism have forced me to increase my ability to observe. When I hugged you earlier I noticed that you smelled like Kira's perfume. Espacialy your shirt."

"You know how Kara smells!?" the young man asked suddenly finding this conversation going weird

"I know it because I am the one who offered her this perfume to thank her for keeping my emails safe when I got hacked. Don't be silly by thinking I'm a weird old woman who's stalking her employee. I'm not a creep"

"Well you sounded like it for a second." Adam smirked relieved

Cat got distracted when Kara re-entered the house.

"Was it important?" Cat asked standing up

"No it's good now. Just a sister conversation."

"If you'll excuse me." the boss said before heading towards the bathroom

"Was it really?" Adam asked once his mother was out of sight

"Come with me." Kara said pulling him on the balcony

"Alex just needed my advice on a Fort-Rozz prisonner."

"What does your sister have to do with one of those guys?" Adam asked making Kara realising her mistake.

"Oh forget what I just said! You're not supposed to know." Kara panicked

"Calm down, I won't tell anyone that your sister is hunting aliens with her badass friends."

Kara gave him a glare of suprise and confusion.

"You didn't expect me to believe that Alex was capturing alien alone, did you?" he smirked

"No...not really." Kara said with defeat in her voice. The young woman put her head in Adam's neck. He responded by cercling his arms around her waist.

"Now I understand how you made it to the airport in time. You flew just to see me."

"Yes. I didn't really have a choice if I wanted to bring you back." she said looking at him. "What were you talking about with you mom while I was on the phone?" Kara asked curious

"We were talking about you actually. She likes you, even if she won't show it."

"I'm glad this is going well."

"Yeah me too." Adam sighed before kissing Kara.

 **AN:** **A cute chapter on the first family lunch. This chapter and the next one are meant to develop Kara and Adam relation and increase their bond. In the next chapter, Supergirl will do an unusual intervention and Kara and Adam will get even closer.**

 **Feel free to review ;)**


	7. Becoming One

Cat was in the kitchen since a minute now and she was watching the couple talking and kissing gently on the balcony. She didn't want to bother them knowing that her son seemed so happy. The woman didn't think it was possible but she had to admit that her assistant was even more beaming when she was near Adam. What better than young love to illuminate your day. Cat was glad to see Adam in the arms of the young blonde. There was many possible reasons for that. Kara was a wonderful girl of course, always shining, kind and devoted. But the young woman could also serve as a common element between Cat and Adam, a way to be closer to her oldest son. Cat was glad she could see their relationship grow and advise her son; just like a mother should do. She wished, someday, that Adam would feel comfortable enough to talk about his love life with his biological mother. Cat smiled when she realised it was the first time she felt like a mother to Adam. All this time spent apart from each other, missing his birthdays, his school events, his deceptions and his joy... Cat could never fully forgive herself for not beeing there for him but she was relieved she could now make amend and be by Adam's side for the years to come. All of this was because of Kara and her forever optimism and will to do right.

Of course it would be rather easy to talk to Adam about his girlfriend because he was a grown man and probably had other experiences with women. Cat suddenly became afraid because she would have to start to aboard this kind of subject soon but with Carter. Her little boy. He was growing so fast, already becoming a teenager. Cat looked furtivly at Kara and thought about how Carter was more opened to the world since the young woman had taken care of him. Today, the young boy had a few friends and was starting to come out of his shell. Still, the teenage boy had some trouble to trust and learn to know people.

Maybe that was why Carter hadn't seen his big brother yet. The young boy knew about Adam since the day he showed up in National City but he hadn't met him yet. He didn't ask for it either so Cat was first afraid that her youngest son wouldn't want to meet his brother. But after reflexion, she thought Carter just needed some time to be used to the idea of a big brother. Cat was terrified by the two of them meeting for the fiest time but she was very looking foreward too.

Kara's laughter broke her thoughts and Cat went back to the living room with ice cream. Her assistant opened her eyes widly which made the older woman smile.

"Did I hit a sensitive point?" she joked

"You have no idea." Adam laughed

The three continued to talk for the rest of the hour. Everything was easy, friendly, natural. The fear Kara had about her boss entering her personnal life was long gone now. The two blondes were conviced they would manage to keep a professional relationship at work. Cat talked a little bit about Carter and Adam and Kara shared funny stories about their childhood, without giving up too much details of course. Kara had already eatten two cups of ice cream and wanted more but she figured it would be suspicious. Adam had seen it and internaly laughed. He also wondered how much Kara was restraining herself to seem normal in public. He thought he would have find out someday, to understand.

It was almost three in the afternoon when the couple decided to leave.

"That was one of the best and healthiest lunch I've ever had" Adam said hugging his mother

"That only proves that you need to eat better." Cat smirked. "It was really nice to talk to you. Both." she added looking at her assistant

"Thank you, Miss Grant, for the invitation."

"Anytime." she conclued finally closing the door.

"It went better than I expected." Kara cheered once they were in the car.

"It was really great. I'm really looking foreward to meet by brother."

"Carter is a wonderfull boy. I'm sure he will like you."

"I hope so."

"Adam you're a great guy. Plus you have an advantage: I'm your girlfriend" Kara smirked

"What does it have to do with Carter?"

"I babysitted him once and he loves me. He's also a big fan of Supergirl."

"Do I have to be afraid of competition?" Adam joked

"Maybe in ten years." Kara laughed

Adam parked the car in front of Kara's building but didn't turn it off.

"You're not coming?" Kara asked stepping out of the car.

"No I'm going to the hotel to start packing my things."

"Ok. See you tonight?" She asked smiling

"Sure!"

And he left.

Kara spent the rest of the afternoon patroling over the city. There hasn't been a lot to do, hopefully. She helped an old men crossing the street, helped children get their ball back after they had it stuck in a tree. Now Kara was just happy. She was slaloming between tall buildings, her arms outstretched to feel the wind fully on her body. This was one of the rare days that nothing serious was happening in National City. And Kara loved it. At one moment, the young woman landed in a park and decided to patrol by foot. It was a premiere for her and she thought it wasn't a bad idea. People were smiling and waving at her. Supergirl was like a celebrity. Now that she was on the ground, some people started to follow her and take pictures, but still from some distance. The young woman didn't mind as long as they weren't interfiring if she had to do an intervation.

Kara arrived near a bench were six teenagers were talking. At least that was what Kara thought at first. But then she quickly understood that she was clearly assisting at a bullying session. The blonde became quiet angry and ran towards the bench. She could see two girls and one boy sitting on the bench while the other teenagers were shouting and laughing at them.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" Kara yelled with the goal to scare them. It worked for at least two of them. The poor teenagers were relieved to see Supergirl and smiled

"We were just talking." one of the teen boy said not impressed

"Do I have to remind you that I have super-hearing? I know what you and your friends were saying. You're going to apologise, now." Supergirl ordered looking threatening.

"Or what?" the boy dared to ask

This made Kara smile a little. Not because she was happy with that kind of behaviour, but because she was already thinking of the boy's face when she would execute her little plan. Supergirl used her super-speed and stopped right behind the leader of the group. She hid slightly her right hand behind her back while she openly showed what was in the other.

"I'm going to make a little demonstration." she started. "See this rock in my hand?" and then Kara crushed a rock the size of a fist without any effort. "Now look what I've got in my other hand." the young hero said showing it.

Kara had the reaction she wanted. She had used her super-speed to steel the phone of the impolite teenager. The boy suddenly lost his confidence.

"I bet this is quite precious for you." Kara smirked

"Please, do not crush my phone." he begged

"Then apologise."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I won't talk to you like that again. I promise." the boy said looking at the bullied children.

"Fine." Supergirl started giving him his phone. "Now go back to your home."

"Are you ok?" she asked softly as the three boys were running away

"Thank you so much Supergirl." one of the girls said

"You're welcome. If they come again, tell them I'm not far." she winked before flying away.

It was days like this, simple and easy, that made Kara wanting to continue her Supergirl work. As she was flying home, Kara smiled even bigger when she thought about seeing Adam tonight.

A few hours later, after the night had fallen, Adam knocked on Kara's door. The blonde welcomed him with a big smile and a cute kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, I saw you're anti-bullying campain on TV. You did good." Adam started taking off is jacket

"Really? I never know what to do when those kids get rebelious." Kara asked searching something in the fridge

"No it was great. Not too scary but not too gentle either." the young man assured. "So, what do we order to eat tonight?"

"Nothing. I thought it would be fun to make our own pizza." she said joyfully putting the pizza dough on the kitchen table."

"Why not. What do you have in store?" he asked enthousiast

"I bought mushrooms, ham, three sorts of cheese, churizzo, pepper and chicken." Kara answered putting all of it on the table.

"Ok I'll choose half of the pizza and you choose the other." Adam proposed

"Sounds like a plan."

Kara chose to put churizzo, chicken and goat cheese and Adam opted for mushroom, ham and chicken. The two were very serious for a moment. They kinda shared the same passion for pizza. But things quickly became playfull when Kara started to eat Adam's ham. The young man found revenge by eating Kara's churizzo.

"Stop eating my thing or I'm going to fly you on the roof and leave you there." Kara warned

"First: that's not fair. Second: You started this war. And three: I'm not even scared of you." Adam said daring eating an other slice of churizzo.

"What if I add melting your face to the programm." the blonde tried smiling

"How could I even take you seriously when you have tomato sauce on your nose." Adam smirked

"Oh..." Kara started wiping her nose with one finger. When she saw the tomato, the young woman started to laugh, quickly joined by her boyfriend.

The couple eventually put their pizza in the oven and sat on the couch. Adam proposed to watch an episode of Game of Throne while waiting for the pizza and Kara nodded. Twenty minutes later, the young woman came in the living room with the hot pizza. The episode was one of Kara's favorite and Adam had already seen it so they just started talking about the tv show while eating.

The episode was finished since five minutes when Kara swallowed the last slice of pizza.

"And I thought I ate a lot." Adam said staring at Kara

"We dont have the same metabolism" the blonde proudly smirked

"Lucky for you." the young man joked. "You didn't even ask me if I wanted the last slice." he grumbled

"You're mad?" Kara asked entering his game

"Maybe..."

Kara leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

"And now?"

But he didn't respond. Instead Adam kissed the young woman and let himself fall on the couch. Kara, now laying on him, deepened the kiss, opened her mouth and let their tongue imprain of each other essence. Adam started rubbing Kara's back without breaking the kiss, while the blonde was playing with Adam's ear. The two could feel the arousal climbing in their body as their temperature rose. The young man was now giving wet kisses on the woman's neck, making her throwing her head back so he could have more room. Kara straightened a little, ripped Adam's shirt off and threw it away.

"You broke my shirt." he said not stopping kissing her

"What shirt?" Kara whispered as she caressed his chest.

Suddenly, Adam felt a traction force making him standing up. Certainly he couldn't resist Kara's strength. The young woman started slowly backing up towards her room, giving a passionate kiss to the man of her dream. Adam remembered how Kara was afraid to go further in their relationship. This made him stop their embrace. When he did, the young man could see how much Kara was turned on just by the way she looked at him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked softly

"Certain." the blonde affirmed bringing her lips back on Adam's.

..._...

Adam let his body fall back on the bed, sweating and panting. Kara joined him still breathing hard. The young woman laid next to him as he got rid of the used condom. They stayed here, unmoving, smiling and looking at the ceiling before Adam broke the silence. The young man propped on his elbow to face his lover.

"Thank you" he simply said looking at her lovingly

"For what?" Kara asked softly

"For telling me the truth before doing...this."

Kara made him lean on his back and laid on him. Adam rested his hand on her lower back and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"That was what I was waiting for to become more intimate. I didn't want to lie to you. And..." the blonde started before revising herself

"And you wanted to be sure you could trust me." Adam finished for her.

"Yes." she confessed. "I love you so much." Kara whispered resting her head on his chest

"I love you too." Adam said placing a kiss on her head.

Kara rolled on her side to be next to Adam again. She straightened to grab the sheet and pulled it on them. Then, the two cuddled as Adam played the big spoon and they fell asleep quickly.

 **AN:** **Finally, our love birds became one! I actually wrote the sex scene But I don't want to change the rating. So if anybody wants to read it, let me know by review or PM and I will publish it as a one-shot.**

 **In the next chapter there is a huge surprise for Kara and Adam that will make them start the investigation on Non.**


	8. Unexpected ally

Sundays... the favorite day of Adam. Nothing to do, nothing to worry about. When Adam started to emerge from a peaceful sleep, the first thing that came into his mind was the wonderfull night he had spent with the woman he loved. Adam smiled when he realised it wasn't an incredible dream but an amazing reality. Then, he opened his eyes slowly and found his head burried in Kara's hair. God he liked the way it smelled. The young man rightened his head to give a look at the blonde beauty sleeping next to him. That's when he noticed that they were both still naked, which made him smile even more. Adam decided to wake up his girlfriend by placing little kisses on Kara's neck. It seemed to work because the young woman giggled and turned on her side to face him.

"Good morning." Adam wispered still kissing her neck

"Good...morning" Kara repeated emerging from her sleepy state.

"Do you know what I think?" Adam asked. Kara answered by moan, unable to form full sentences.

"I think clothes aren't really made for you. You're better without them."

"You're not so bad yourself." Kara said looking at his body under the sheets.

Kara rolled on Adam which made him stop his kiss. They stared at each other before the young moman gave a cute kiss on Adam's nose.

"What was that about?"

"You're cute." the blonde smiled

Their exchange was cut off by a gurgle coming from Kara's stomach.

"And you're hungry." Adam laughed joined by his lover.

The young man left the bed and put his boxer on before walking in the kitchen. Kara watched him living her bedroom and then let her head fall on her pillow. _"He's perfect"_ she thought. Finally, the young woman put her underwears on and joined him in the kitchen.

"I'm making some coffee." Adam said

"Don't bother. On Sundays, it's hot chocolate and waffles for breakfast. And I will not tolerate anything else." Kara said pointing at him.

"Yes ma'am."

As Adam turned the coffee machine off, Kara opened the closet where the waffles were. But something made them both jump on their feet and turn around. It was like a strom had burst through the window. But it turned out it was a hurricane...Kara's aunt. Adam stayed in place, not knowing what to do as Kara ran before him to protect him. Seeing the man and her niece in such bare outfits made the older kryptonian smile but quickly recomposed herself when she saw the young kryptonian looking at her in a very distrustful way.

"Astra, what do you want?" Kara asked firmly

"Do not worry, Little One. I am not here to fight." the intruder affirmed taking a step foreward.

"Don't come any closer!" Kara warned putting a protective arm across Adam's chest.

The young man didn't want to interrupt the exchange as from what he knew from Kara, her aunt wasn't in the good alien gang. And that scared him. He was also terrified by the fact that, yes Kara was here and could protect him but still, he was almost naked in front of one of the last members of her family.

"Kara, I do not want any trouble." Astra started putting her hands in front of her. "I'm here to talk about Non. His rage is uncontrolable... and I need your help." she added with the most sinsere face she could make.

"Stay here." Kara ordered.

After the older woman nodded, Kara dragged Adam to the bedroom and gathered their clothes.

"I think I'm gonna leave..." the young man said dressing up

"No! You have to stay here where I can watch you." Kara commanded doing the same.

"But I feel like I'm not supposed to hear your conversation. I think the secret organisation-"

"DEO"

"The...DEO...won't appreciate." Adam protested

"Adam, I love you and I don't want you to expose yourself. I have to figure out if I can trust my aunt, so until then... you stay with me."

"Ok..." he finally accepted.

The couple headed back to the kitchen, Kara still protecting Adam, where Astra was waiting.

"Oh...you are dressed." Astra smirked.

"Tell me about Non." Kara said staying focussed.

"Two days ago, we had a fight. Not a wife and husband fight but a general and lieutenant fight."

"What was it about?" Kara asked

"It was about our next strategy. It was about you, Little One."

"What about her!?" Adam interfered suddenly feeling able to kill anyone who would hurt Kara.

The blonde looked at him with a 'don't get any more involved, but still thank you' expression

"For our next phase to work, we need to... distract you. While I wanted to weaken you with the kryptonite knife if I couldn't bring you on our side... Non wanted to kill you with it."

"And then what? He decided to relax by killing people!?" she spat

"I am truly sorry, Kara. He questioned my decision as a general and we argued. I could not know when he left that his rage would lead him to such behaviour." Astra paused looking at her feet. "But there is more." she added looking back at her niece. "When he returned, Non stole the kryptonite knife and threatened me. I couldn't stop him."

Kara was horrified by what her aunt just said. Non wanted to find a way to kill Supergirl. Now he had one.

"Kara, I'm so sorry I didn't stop him. Finding my husband has been my first priority since he stole the knife. Now you are in great danger, we all are. Because of me. Non is going to add me to his death list for talking to you and asking for your help." Astra said with tears forming in her eyes.

The kryptonian was against her niece in battle but she had never wanted her death. In fact, she didn't even like the idea of simply hurting her in order to achieve their plan. She loved Kara no matter what. She was family, the child she never had.

Kara loved Astra too. Even if she had a trust issue, she was still her aunt, the one she had played with on her home planet, the one who wanted to save her from Krypton's death. Kara had realised something when she had discovered that her mother used her to get to her aunt: Astra only wanted safety and love for Kara; just like Alura. The young woman could only join her aunt in her battle against Non.

"I'm going to help stop Non." Kara accepted stepping closer

"Non can not be stopped; not by us alone." Astra said taking her niece's hands. "I'm taking this opportunity to make our sides collaborate..."

"You want to get the DEO involved after getting tortured? She asked realising her aunt was saying

"It wasn't the DEO I know you trust then. We need all the help we can have. Non made sure to destroy the kryptonite inhibitors on his way out."

This made Kara climbing a step further on the scare scale. She knew Non wouldn't go down with a diplomatic approach. They would have to fight hard.

"I'll get to the DEO and you will come with me." Kara said looking at Astra.

"I don't want to break the moment or to be selfish but... What about me?" Adam asked unsure

Kara looked at him not sure what to do.

"You can trust me Little One. My men don't know I'm here and I won't tell about your... human male interest." Astra assured not knowing how to call Adam.

"I'm gonna go then." he said searching for his phone.

Kara grabbed his arm and forced him to face her. The young woman gave him a passionate kiss and released him.

"If you get in any trouble, shout my name and I will come."

"Be carefull." Adam added before living.

Kara used her super-speed to change into her Supergirl suit and faced Astra in her living-room.

"I promise I won't betray you. He will be safe." Astra assured responding to her niece's glare.

"I want to trust you, believe me. Let's go." Kara said stepping out of the window.

Astra followed Kara closely during the flight. The two kryptonians didn't exchange any words. After a few minutes, the blonde landed in the middle of the desert.

"Where is it? Is it underground?" Astra asked spining.

"Did you really think I was going to show you the exact location of the DEO?" Kara smirked

"Uh, I'm impressed. That's really good stategic move, Little One." Astra said with a proud look on her face. "What are we wait—"

The kryptonian was cut off by the far away chopper noises. They waited patiently and a few seconds later, a black helicopter landed next to them. Alex jumped out of it with four other DEO agents, armed with kryptonite guns. Alex got closer to the older kryptonian and showed the kryptonite cuffs she was holding.

"You can tell your men to lower their weapons. I'm not the enemy." Astra tried

"Today is exceptional, General. We still have to take precautions." Alex said waving her hand so the other agents would put down their guns.

"The cuffs won't hurt you. You won't be able to use your powers and I promise you, you won't be harmed." Kara assured putting a comforting hand on Astra's shoulder.

The general nodded and Alex took a step further to put the cuffs around the older kryptonian's wrists. Astra glanced a little, surprised by the effects, but quickly manage to get used to it.

"When did you planned all of this?" Astra asked turning towards her niece.

"When I changed I texted Al-Agent Danvers." Kara answered almost giving away her sister's identity.

"Agent Danvers... Glad to finally know your name." the general said walking towards the chopper.

A few moments later, the team was landing in the secret base. Kara took her aunt by one arm and guided her in the big hall. Astra was looking all around her and was memorising every little detail off the base. Not that she wanted to use it for military purposes but she was simply amazed and curious. When Kara stopped, the older kryptonian stayed focussed on the pod that had brought her niece to Earth.

"Rao! This ship is bringing me so much memories." she wispered so only Kara could hear

"General Astra! Welcome back to the DEO." Hank said pulling the woman out of her admiration

"I'm glad to see you are in charge and not this brainless human general."

"I understood you wanted us to work with you." Hank started

"Indeed."

"The question is: can we trust you?" the martian pointed walking down the steps

"Well by seeing all your men surrounding me and ready to shoot me, you can understand that it is not in my best interest to come here alone and betray you." Astra answered

"And I'm sure you understand that I only want to protect this base and all the people working here."

"I do. I assure you I only want our sides to ally against Non. We need to work together to arrest him in the best conditions possible."

"Sir, I think we can trust Astra on this one. Non is very dangerous: he's armed with kryptonite and he has the only inhibitors left."

"I agree with Supergirl. We need all the ressourses we dispose to stop him." Alex added supporting her sister.

"I know our cooperation is the right thing to do, general. And I'm willing this to be a potential start for a new relationship between the DEO and your army. But if I see anything I don't like, I'll end this in a bad way for you." Hank warned

Astra nodded smiling. She knew he meant well and as a fellow leader, she could only approuve because she would have done the same thing. Despite her apprehension towards humans, Astra could only admit that most of the ones she had met so far were far from stupid. Agent Danvers was brave and strong and director Henshaw was wise and smart. She began to understand why her niece was working for these people and admitted that she wouldn't really mind if she had to work with them in the future.

"Supergirl, you should patrol above National City until we have further information on Non. General, agent Danvers is going to take you to her office so you can tell her more about your husband." the director commanded.

Kara was on her way out as Astra was watching her leave. Astra's heartbeat rised a little. Fear was making its way in the back of her head. It was true that Astra wanted Kara close because she loved her but the young woman was also making her comfortable. Astra knew she was safer around her. By walking in this base alone, the general was driving on an unknown road and she didn't know what was going to happen when her niece would be gone. She knew Kara trusted these people but still, she was an enemy to them. The blonde sensed the fear in Astra's heart and looked back. She gave her aunt a nod of reassurance and left.

A few seconds later, Astra felt a firm grip on her arm. She looked up and saw Alex.

"Come on." she said softly understanding the quick look that Kara had gave to the kryptonian

The agent pulled Astra gently towards a corridor and guided her in her office. Alex stopped in the middle of the room and turned back to face her guest. For a few seconds, Astra looked carefully around her, trying to learn more about this agent Danvers. There was a desk, a messy desk. With a lot of paperwork waiting on the side, a laptop, a microscope and other biotech devices, empty cans and take-out boxes. It seemed that agent Danvers was a very busy person. There was also two chairs and a bed.

"You can sit now. Or you're going to continue analysing my office and trying to learn something about me?" Alex smiked sitting

"You are a very observant person, agent Danvers. And those few seconds gave me enough time to learn a few things about you." she said sitting as well

"Like what?" Alex asked curious

"You are not just a worrior, you're a scientist. You are spending a lot of time here. And most important of all: I am now able to prove there is more to you and my niece." Astra teased

"We are coworkers." Alex tried already in defence mode.

"The food boxes on your desk... I saw the same Kara's kitchen. And obviously, you taking that tone is just one more proof of you caring about her."

"That's right, I care about Kara. That's why I'm going to ask you this: why are you doing this?" Alex asked with a threatening voice

"I love my niece, as much as if she was my own daughter. I know since I've seen her for the first time on this planet, that I want us to be united again. I want to rebuild our family. Non wants to kill her and I'm going to stop him by any means necessary."

"Are you ready to kill your husband?" Alex said with an inquisitor tone

"Our opinion has become divergent a long time ago and Non's madness increased the more I tried to soften my strategy. However I did not want to believe I could not bring him back to reason. But now, I see that my husband has become a cold-blooded murderer with the only purpose to kill my niece. So yes. I'm ready to see him die if there is no other option." Astra declared staring in Alex's eyes the whole time.

"Well, that's what I wanted to hear." she said standing up.

The woman in black opened a drawer and picked the object that was waiting since her sister had texted her about Astra. It was a kryptonite bacelett.

"This will assure us of our safety and will prevent you from being hancuffed all the time." Alex stated approaching the kryptonian.

"Your leader ordered you to test me."

"Yes but I also needed to be certain of your intention towards Kara." the younger woman confessed putting the bracelet around Astra's wrist.

Alex stopped and looked at Astra one last time before taking the hancuffed off. Astra mechanicly massaged her hands and waited for the other woman to relax. Eventually, Alex sat back at her desk and took a deep breath.

"Thank you for trusting me." Astra said breaking the silence.

"I have to if I want to protect the city from your crazy husband. And besides, if Kara has faith in you, I can start to trust you.

 **AN:** **I told you Adam and Kara were going to be surprised! What do you think about Astra working with the DEO? Did you expect it? Let me know ;)**

 **Also, I had some demands for the missing rated M part of chapter 7. If hadn't noticed yet, I published it Under "The last slice of pizza". It may sounds weird but it all begins from it lol.**


	9. In need of comfort

After gathering every relevant information about Non, Alex had written a report and had to gave it to Hank. Which means that Astra was alone in the agent's office. The general had been warned that there was cameras everywhere and that there was a tracker in her bracelett but she was glad that the humans were having faith in her the way her niece was. Because truly her intentions were only good and Astra wanted redemption. Her men didn't know were she was but they had the order to stay put until further instruction. The majority was very loyal to Astra and she knew she could trust them. But still, a few were rather on Non's side. Her husband wasn't going to order them to fight with him because it would be too risky to expose himself in their base. Astra was just hopping they would surrender when Non would be defeated...If he was defeated...

The kryptonian was sitting on the bed, lost in her thoughts when Alex came back.

"I see you're making yourself comfortable." she smirked

"I didn't want..." Astra said confused and quickly standing up

"No it's ok, it was a joke."

"A joke..." the older woman repeated not finding it funny

"Anyway, director Henshaw said I could show you around...Only the strict minimum of course"

"I would be glad to see more of this base. I have to say that I am quite impressed by what humans can acomplish in term of hidden military complex."

"Before we do this, I still have something to say... I know we are building trust here but..." Alex started approaching Astra with a determined look. "If you, in any ways possible, hurt Kara, I will personnaly hunt you down-I won't kill you because that's not what Kara wants- but I will make sure that you will rot in a cell for the rest of your life. Clear?"

"Very much." Astra smiled.

After a few minutes of walking in the DEO, Alex brought Astra in the armury.

"That's a curious room to bring a former enemy in." the general teased

"I have to give you this." Alex said showing a little device between her fingers. "It's an earpiece connected to Kara's. That way, you can call each other in case of emergency."

"Director Henshaw asked you to give it to me?" Astra asked putting the device in her ear.

"Not exactly. Kara asked and the director aprouved." the agent explained. "You can use it whenever you want. However, if you have to leave, you'll have to see me first. That way I can dissable your kryptonite bracelett which will still contain an active tracker."

"Thank you agent Danvers." Astra thanked not caring about the hidden threat in the instructions.

Astra liked this agent Danvers. She was the only DEO agent who wouldn't glare at her or would even speak to her. The respect was mutual. Maybe it was because the woman in black was around the age of her niece. Or maybe because Alex was somehow so close to Kara. Astra could actually see some resemblance when agent Danvers and Kara were together. Sometimes the had the same reaction, behaviour and expression on their faces. Anyway, they were building trust and Astra didn't want to ruin the fondations.

The night was falling on National City. Kara had patroled all day without having to intervene. Non was still nowhere to be found and she could do nothing about it. That was during those moments that Kara was feeling helpless and useless. The wait was horrible to support and she just wished she would be ready whenever the fight would come. The young woman eventually allowed herself to go home and have some rest. Kara entered her apartment by her window, as usual, and went straight to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and then put on some comfortable clothes to spend the night.

It was after an hour of watching random channels on TV that Kara felt hungry. The young woman went for the fridge and took a slice of pizza. When she went back to the couch, Kara felt the need to call Adam. The young man picked up after a few seconds.

"Hey!" He simply said knowing it was his lover.

Kara sighed with relief when she heard is voice.

"Hi. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Is everything ok?" Adam asked

"Yes, well, I wanted to know you were safe for the night. Plus today was kinda stressful." Kara admited

"Yes sure it was. Do you want me to come over?"

"No it's ok, thanks. Alex is coming in about... two hours." she answered looking at her phone.

"Two hours is a long time...I think I should come."

"Adam-"

"I insist." he said cutting her off

"If you insist then...I think we need to talk." Kara confessed

"Ok. I'll be there in half on hour."

"Thank you."

And she hung up. Kara didn't want to bother Adam but she was very glad he proposed to come. She needed him and wanted him to be safe. She knew he would reassure her.

As promised, half an hour later, the young man knocked three times. Kara left the couch and opened the door. She let Adam enter and closed behind him. When the young man turned back to face his girlfriend, Kara threw herslef in his arms. Adam could feel the need of comfort the blonde needed. The young man put a kiss on Kara's head before putting an arm on her waist to invite her on the couch. The TV was on mute so the apartment was complitely silent. The couple sat down and Kara instinctively burried her face in Adam's neck. The man put his arm around her and started to trace cercles on her hand.

"You're ok?" he finally asked

"Just tired and stressed."

"How did it go with your aunt?" Adam questionned knowing that was what Kara wanted to talk about on the phone.

"It went pretty well actually. I feel I can truly trust her and I know that she wants us to grow closer again."

"That's good."

"You know...For twelve years I thought that the Danvers were my only family after Krypton died. But when I saw my aunt after all this time... First I felt so full of hope and joy. But then she turned out to be on the bad side. And that hurt so much... Whenever I look at Astra's face I can only see my mother and it reminds me of what I've lost. Only the white strand of hair makes me realise that's her sister."

"But now she wants to change. That's a good thing right?"

"Yes of course." she paused and looked up to Adam. "I'm so glad you're ok. I can't lose you, Adam." Kara added starting to sob

"You won't. I'm here it's ok." he said calmy.

As if she wanted to be sure of his presence, Kara reached for his lips and kissed the young man. Their kiss deepened as Kara's tears started to wet Adam's face. After the kiss ended, Kara continued to cry quietly against Adam's chest while he was caressing her hair.

They stayed like that for an hour before Kara broke the silence.

"I love you." She simply said looking at her boyfriend

Adam made the blonde straighten and when she was in a sitting position, he applied a gentle kiss on her lips. Naturally, the young woman let herself fall on her back, pulling Adam with her. The soft kiss continued until Adam seperated their mouths.

"I love you too." he said making Kara smile.

As Adam started to kiss the blonde's neck, he slowly sneaked his fingers under Kara's shirt, on her side. This made the young woman shiver and giggle.

"Interesting...the girl of steel has a tickle spot." Adam smirked

"No she doesn't!" Kara said trying not laugh.

"Yeah? What if I do this?" He said tickling her a little bit.

As he expected, Kara broke into an incontrolable laugh, quickly followed by Adam, and tried to get away from his hand but without using superpower. The blonde had learned to play with Alex without her super-strength. And to be honnest, the tickling battle were way more fun without it.

"I surrender!" Kara cried out still laughing.

Adam stopped and stared at her, panting.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked still on top of her

"Yes, thank you." Kara said cercling his neck with her hands

"Anytime." Adam concluded starting to kiss the young woman again.

Unfortunatly, the young man was quickly stopped when the front door abruptly opened.

"Hey I hope you have beers because I'm-" Alex started when she suprised Adam on top of her sister, suddenly looking up with a scared and embarassed look.

"A-Alex!" Kara shouted blushing more than she have ever had.

"Wow I-I'm sorry I'm interumpting...something." the agent said turning back and blushing

"Oh this is embarassing..." Adam said getting up, followed by Kara.

"You can look back...Why didn't you knock!?" the younger sister yelled frustrated

"You knew I was coming and usualy... when you do, I never knock." Alex defended herself as she was as red as her sister.

"At least we were just starting." Adam tried

"Adam!"

"He's right. I can't even imagine if I'd seen you two naked..." Alex started with disgust. "Anyway, you must be Adam." Alex assumed walking towards him

"And you must be Alex." Adam replied shaking her hand

"I see that you're taking good care of my sister."

"Well I feel like I have to, knowing that you're a secret agent-" the young man was stopped by the the grip of Alex's hand on his going tigher

He quickly understood his mistake when he followed the woman's glare towards Kara. The blonde had a guilty smile on her face and took a step closer to her sister.

"Kara...I thought it was supposed to be a secret for now." Alex started

"Yeah I know but I didn't pay attention and the DEO thing just slipped away... I'm sorry." Kara said with a classic beaten puppy look on her face.

"I hope you are trustworthy, Adam."Alex warned facing the young man

"Oh I am very much trustworthy. I swear." he stated lifting his right hand

"Great." Alex said fakely happy

"Uh...I think I'm gonna go." Adam said taking his jacket

"Good idea." Alex said opening the fridge for a beer

"Bye Kara."

"Bye Adam."

And he left.

"Alex I'm so sorry—" Kara begged as soon as Adam had closed the door.

"Kara it's ok. I trust him." Alex smiled gently

"You do?" the asked to be sure

"Yes but you have to be more careful. With your secrets _and_ your sex life" the agent teased

"That was so awkward... Not as awkward than with Astra but-"

"Wait! Astra saw you two hooking up!?" Alex stopped her

"No! Gosh no!" she started waving her hands quickly. "It was when she told me about Non. We were...in my kitchen...half-f...naked" Kara said lowering her voice at each word.

"Now I see why you're blushing. Wait, that means Adam slept here last night! Ok now tell me everything!"Alex cheered opening her beer and sitting on the couch. Kara rolled her eyes

"We did it." she simply said smiling.

"Really!? How was it?" Alex asked poking her sister's arm impatient

"Last night was awesome! It was sooo worth the wait!" Kara cheered finally joining Alex in her enthousiam

"Wow... That guy seems to know how to treat a woman." she said taking a sip.

"He does! Alex I feel so good when I'm around him. It's like a living dream."

"I have a good feeling." the older sister said. "He seems to be a great guy and I'm glad you're happy with him."

"I didn't even think it would possible for me, for Supergirl, to have such a relationship with someone."

"Well, I told you, you deserve it." Alex smiled taking an other sip

"Speaking of deserving... How is the 'stop sleeping at the DEO thing' going on?" Kara asked suddenly focussing on her big sister

"It's- I'm doing good." she lied not fooling Kara

"Alex..."

"Ok I might have stayed a few times at the DEO for the night but I swear I went back home like every two days. And I went to see a movie with Reed and Vasquez." Alex confessed

"A girl night! There is some progress." the blonde teased

As a response, the older sister sticked out her tongue and then took an other sip of her beer.

"What was it?" Kara asked

"What?"

"The movie."

"Oh... Something about two superheroes fighting each other even if they are normally on the same team. I don't even remember the title."

"That's not you. Usually you always remember everything." Kara said confused

"Well my memory might be a little fuzzy because after the movie we went in a bar and I think we thought were back in college."

"Well...I'm glad you had fun but I'm not a fan of the 'getting drunk' part."

"You're just jalous because you can't feel the alcohol" Alex smirked

Now that was Kara's turn to show her tongue.

"So...How is the cooperation with Astra going?"

"She doesn't cause any trouble so that's a good thing. Right now she is in a guest room with a guard at the door."

"Alex, Astra really wants to help and change her ways. I'm sure she won't try anything against us." Kara said bringing her legs under her.

"I know...She seemed pretty sinsere when I talked to her. Astra gave me all the informations she had and every satelites we have are looking for any signs of Non."

"And?"

"And we have nothing..." Alex completed making her sister sigh

"I don't want to be surprised when he'll show up. I want to find him before he decides to attack."

"I do too. But for now we can only wait. The good new is that we tried to locate him thanks to the kryptonite knife radiations and there is no match near National City." Alex said trying to confort Kara.

"Yeah...I don't think it will help me sleep."

"Me neither." Alex admited finishing her beer.

The two sisters stayed there, watching the live news on the TV still on mute. Kara was right. How could they sleep when a crazy kryptonian was out there planing the murder of his niece. Because that's what was all of this about: not ecological matter or what ever potentially noble goal to, in the end, save Earth. It was all about killing Supergirl, killing Kara. And the two women knew that too well but Alex was probably the most worried. While Kara could defend and allow herself to sacrifice her own life to save the city, Alex wasn't even near accepting that idea. How could she protect her little sister? Kryptonite bullets won't work because of the inhibitors, she didn't have time to build one for her sister and, on top of that, Non was a highly trained soldier. This was bad and it scared both of the Danvers sisters.

Eventually, after twenty minutes of silence, Alex decided to make some fear go away and got closer to Kara, to finally take her in her arms.

"Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?" she asked as she was a child afraid of the dark

"The guest room is all yours." Kara answered letting her head fall against Alex's shoulder.

"Alex?" she added after a few seconds

"What?"

"I'm scared."

"Me too, Kara...Me too."

 **AN:** **A sweet chapter of family moments but will this stay that way? I don't think so ;) The battle is begining in the next chapter and it will be epic! (but for now it's only in my head, lol) Now I have to write it and make it as close as possible to what's in my crazy mind.**

 **Hope you liked it so far. Let me know what you think, if you have advices or something else :)**


	10. Disturbed

When she woke up, Kara took the time to think. Was it a good idea to go to work like a normal day while her uncle was on the loose? She didn't know. What about flying all over the country to find him? No, that was a bad idea. If she finds him she would be alone and the DEO would be too far away to help her in time. Plus, if Non decided to attack the city, no one would protect it. In the end Kara admited to herself that it was for the better to go to work and wait for the DEO to find Non.

Kara got up and went straight to the bathroom. A quick shower later, her mind was a little bit clearer. When the blonde entered her kitchen, she found her sister, the head in the fridge.

"What are you looking for?" Kara asked starting the coffee machine

"Milk." Alex responded still searching.

"Don't bother, I'm out."

"Seriously!" the older sister complained closing the door.

"But I have sticky buns."

"Of course you do..." Alex said sitting next to her sister.

"Did you have a good night?"

"Nope. But it was certainly better than alone at my place."

"Same here." the blonde admitted

A few minutes of silence and a box of sticky buns later, Kara stood up and took her purse.

"I have to go to work. Call me if there is anything new."

"I will... And Kara?" Alex started making her sister turn. "Be careful."

"You too." the blonde added with a smile before leaving

The morning went really fast for Kara. A lot of work to do as it was the first day of the week. The young woman didn't mind at all. At least she had her head occupied. Two hours after leaving her place, Alex had called Kara to complain about Astra. The general had made a scene because she wanted to patrol over the desert but no one would let her leave. With her anger growing, she had punched a guard who had tried to calm her down. Hank had been forced to intervene and put her in a cell. But a few minutes later, Alex had freed her and now she had to babysit Astra, who was still complaining. It had been one of the only moment that made the Kara smile so far.

It was the middle of the afternoon now. Kara was focussed on paperwork when a voice distracted her:

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Kara Danvers."

The blonde looked up very serious when suddenly her face lighted up and a big smile settled on her face.

"Adam what are you doing here? Were we supposed to meet?" she looked confused at the clock on her desk, wondering if it was already the evening.

"No but I thought I would check up on you." the man smiled.

"I'm good." the young woman started standing up and coming closer. "Thanks for coming." she added then pressed her lips against his.

Not one second later, a loud and fake cough caught their attention and seperated them instantly. They both looked at the source and quickly found Cat Grant staring at them with sweet anger in her eyes. This made Kara very uncomfortable.

"Lets go somewhere private." Adam suggested taking Kara's hand.

"Euh... yes, yes. I know a place." she said guiding him to the elevator.

"So that's your private place? The roof?" Adam said following his girlfriend

"Yes. And it's also where I get change when Supergirl has to show up."

"Interesting." the young man said leaning foreward and kissing her with passion.

"For a second I thought your mother was the one with laser-eyes." Kara joked

"True. At least she have some mercy for her son. Speaking of which... You were right about Carter. I think he likes me."

"That's great, Adam! I told you so." Kara smirked cercling his neck

"Yeah I had to learn how to play Settlers of Catan but we're good. He was shy, and still is a little bit I think, but I really look foreward to know him better. I have to say, Cat was awesome. When I came back from your place, Carter was in his room and my mom was watching TV. She was so nervous."

"She must have been, she loves you both so much. You can't imagine how much she wanted this to go well."

"I have to admit, I was anxious too." Adam started. "Cat called Carter and intoduced us. It was weird but it fell normal too. Like we knew we were bonded somehow. Cat went to her office to give us privacy but Carter wanted to go in his room anyway. I think he doesn't like to talk in the living-room."

"It's more like he prefers to be in a safe environment and his room got to be the safest."

"After that, it was awkward as we didn't have much to talk about. So we began to play Settlers of Catan and everything came naturaly after that. It was so easy" he smiled

Kara smiled back at him and kissed him gently. She then turned towards the sun and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

"I like this place. This roof is like Carter's room for me. Here I get a full exposure to the sun. It help me think and relax. Plus, I like the view."

"Have a good look, Kara Zor-El." a voice Kara knew too well interumpted their happiness. "Because it will be the last" Non added flying mid air

Kara backed up fast, protecting Adam with her arms. In a split second, the young man heard a woosh and his girlfriend was now standing before him in the Supergirl suit.

"Get away from us!" Kara yelled ready to defend herself

"Only when you will be dead." Non spat

Kara took off and rushed over him, screaming. She landed a powerful punch on his jaw before her uncle could react. While Non was still away, Supergirl activated her earpiece.

"Alex! Non is at CatCo Plaza, on the roof."

"We're coming." the sister simply said.

That's when the older kryptonian showed up again and took Kara by surprise. Under the petrified body of Adam, Non used his heat-vision to destabilize his opponent and forced her to land. The lieutenant landed next to Kara and threw a punch in her stomach. Supergirl was expecting it and gasped as she managed to get quickly in a fighting position. She gave him an upercut and then continued with a serie of smaller punches in his face. At each punch, Non was gasping in pain and backing up as he felt the shock waves getting to his brain. Eventually, his legs gave up and he found himself kneeling before Kara, panting. That's when he regained his senses and used his powerful breath to send his niece crashing on the ground a few meters away. Non quickly got on top of her and kicked her in the ribs to prevent her from standing up. Kara cried out of pain when she felt her bones cracking under the pressure. He smiled as it reminded him of their fight in the park. Only this time, Supergirl was on her back. The older kryptonian bent over and started punching the Girl of Steel in the face.

Adam, who was watching the fight with terror in his eyes, couldn't resolve himself to leave. He had to know what was happening. Until now, the young man was petrified by the violence that was playing in front of him. But seeing Kara taking punches after punches activated something in his brain: a protectiv instinct. The young man gathered his courage and ran towards the two aliens, screaming with rage. Adam jumped on Non's back and tried to strangle him.

"Get off her!"

It only took a little effort for Non to get back in a standing position and grab the young man by his shirt. With a powerful turn, Non threw Adam off the building.

"No!" Kara screamed with horror as she was still wining her breath back.

The young superhero didn't wait any longer and forgot about her enemy, only to jump after her lover. Adam was screaming and waving his arms and legs, begging for something to hold, in vain.

"Got you!" Kara said relieved when she finally grabbed Adam.

The young man thightened his grip on the hero's cape and closed his eyes for a second. When Adam opened them again, Kara was lifting him to his mother's balcony. Panic came back on his face when he saw Non standing right behind them. "Watch out!" he screamed. But it was to late. The kryptonian used his super-breath on them. Kara had just the time to turn around so she could protect Adam when she felt her back smashing against the window and then on Cat's office floor.

"What the hell!" Cat yelled as she jumped off her seat. "Adam!"

The journalist ran towards the two intruders, incredulous, and walked on the shatered glass to finally join them. Her son was still panting when Supergirl tried to sit hersleft up, lifting Adam with her.

"Stay here." she ordered flying back to the roof before he could say anything.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Cat asked still coping with her son landing in her office in the arms of Supergirl.

The woman carefully took her son by the arm to help him.

"I-I-There's a fight up there an-and we were on the roof..."

"Ok, you need to sit and calm down."

"No! No I've to get back there! Kara is... She's still on the roof." He said as his panic hid his lie.

"Oh my god!" Cat gasped putting a hand over her mouth. "No, Adam you have to stay here it's too dangerous!" she reacted when she saw her son walking out of her office.

The young man was stopped when what looked like an explosion caught the attention of the entire floor. James and Winn were on their way to Cat's office when the noise made them stop too. They looked outside and saw Supergirl crashing her opponent through a building. That's when James and Winn took the initiative.

"Ok we have to evacuate the building." James said

"Agreed. Adam? Little help would be great." Winn added trying not to freak out.

The three man guided the other employees to the stairs and prevented anyone from taking the elevators. Last thing they needed was a replay from the earthquake. Cat was helping too by calling every floor to clear up the building.

"You have to go." Adam said walking in her office

"I will when everyone is safe. Including you."

"But-"

"No buts. It's like the Titanic. I'm the captain. I stay and help." Cat said determined to get everyone safe.

"I'll stay with you." Adam stated.

With the look on her son's face, Cat knew she wouldn't be able to win. Instead of arguing, she got back to her phone, thinking about her assistant trapped on the roof. Cat's heartbeat rised with the idea of the blonde alone, terrified and getting hurt.

Even if the woman didn't know the relation between her assistant and Supergirl, Cat couldn't be more right about how Kara was feeling. After punching Non through the building, the young hero had grabbed him by one leg and brought him back on CatCo's roof. She didn't want to get down on the street and endanger more people. The rage on Non's face was growing and so was the anger in Kara's heart. Seeing her boyfriend dropping in the air only made her hate against Non stronger. Supergirl used her heat-vision to plunge the older kryptonian deeper in the ground. But he fought back and now a laser-vision duel was happening. The two aliens were well rooted on their feet and none of them would give up. It was until Non managed to deflect Supergirl's beam and surprised her by doing so. The man rushed over her and punched the hero in the face to distract her.. Non was now behind his niece and blocked her between his arm. The two enemies lifted mid air before the older kryptonian used his secret weapon. Non took the kryptonite knife out of its scabbard and put it under Kara's throat. The young woman felt the sudden dizziness envelopp her and gasped in pain.

"Clever uh? Using a lead scabbard to block the kryptonite radiations." Non started. "You fought well, Kara Zor-El. But now it's time to die."

Kara closed her eyes waiting for the blade to enter her skin. It was over and she knew it. What could she do to save herself with the kryptonite weakening her? She felt sorry for Adam, Astra and Alex, sorry for the pain that her dead body would give them. The young woman felt also relieved that, with her death, the people she loved would be safe for at least a few days and it would buy them time to find a way to stop Non. A tear rolled down her cheek as she felt the cold blade pushing more against her skin.

"Non stop!" Kara heard giving her a light of hope.

Right after those two words, Non was sent flying away by Astra, freeing her niece. But without her powers, the young woman dropped on the ground and managed to brace herself for the impact. While she was falling, Kara heard a distinctive 'clink'. The young woman looked around and saw that Non had dropped the knife.

"Astra...How could you be on her side when you know what will happen to this planet?" Non asked flying mid air in front of Astra.

"You're not fighting for our cause, Non. You stopped when you let your hate for our niece blind you. You betrayed me and our people. And if you want to pursue your madness, know that I am not afraid to fight you." Astra warned

"So be it."

 **AN:** **Thanks for the reviews, follows.**

 **The battle is just begining! Get ready because the fight will end in the chapter but not the angst.**

 **As usual, let me know what you think ;)**


	11. Shocked

The general flew on her husband as he did the same, fists engaged. The colision sent them both away under the amazed look of Kara. The younger kryptonian finally felt her powers coming back and flew by her aunt's side.

A mix of heat-vision and freeze-breath suddenly formed as Non was not going to give up, even in a two against one. The man managed to grab Supergirl's cape and threw her harshly on the roof, plunging her into a crater. After a few seconds, Kara won back her breath and stood up. By that time, Non had sent Astra flying in a building, got back on CatCo's roof and picked up the knife. When the young blonde turned around to get back to battle, it was only to meet the kryptonite blade. Non grab her shoulder and pushed the knife deep into Kara's abdomen. The young woman gasped, eyes wide open, as she felt the cold mineral that was somehow burning her from the inside.

The look on Non's face was pure evil. The grin of satisfaction let the place to a victory laugh.

Astra came back the moment her husband let Kara fall on the ground, still empaled by the knife. A look of terror settled on Astra's face for a second and then became filled with rage.

"NO!" she screamed as loud as her lungs would let her.

The general used her super-speed to join Non and threw him at the opposite of the roof. Without hesitation and letting her anger rule her, Astra flew on him and started to punch him as hard as she could. She wasn't giving her opponent any rest and continued to hit him when he was lying on the ground.

"Do you realise what you've done!?" she started blocking him by the throat. "You have killed the last child of Krypton! You have killed my child!" the general added ripping off the kryptonite inhibitors.

The rage was blinding Astra. As she was punching and sobbing at the same time, she was letting her niece crying out of pain on the other side of the roof.

Kara didn't want to die but she couldn't breathe properly. Something was wrong with her lungs, she could feel it. The young woman was looking hopelessly at her aunt expressing her desperation. She found some comfort when she heard the door that was leading to the roof open. Kara used the little strength she had left to look at it, hopping that it would be help. She smiled weakly as she saw Adam and his mother pass through the door. That wasn't the same for them as they saw the hero lying on her back with a knife in her abdomen.

"Kara!" Adam shouted and started to run.

Cat didn't understood for a second. She couldn't see her assistant anywhere on the roof. It was when she noticed her son heading towards Supergirl that it all made sense to her. Cat had always had suspicion regarding Kara being Supergirl but when she had seen the two of them in the same room, it had strongly deminish her conviction. Still, since the Bizarro incident, the Queen of all Media knew it was possible to mimic Supergirl's appearance. Cat joined her son and kneeled beside him.

"No, no, no. Kara look at me." Adam begged putting his hand on his girlfriend cheek.

"Kryptonite...Pull it off." the blonde managed to say trying to stand still

"What? No, it could do more dammage-" the young man protested

"It's killing me...Do it!" Kara ordered sharper than she would've wanted. But it was necessary.

Adam seemed to think when his mother intervened.

"Do it Adam, or I will." Cat assured as she knew what kryptonite was. Beeing a high ranked journalist allowed her to learn a lot of things on kryptonians. And working at the Daily Planet proved to be very useful to learn those things.

"The young man put his hand around the handle of the knife and prepared himself.

"I'm so sorry." he breathed out already knowing how much pain he was going to inflige.

Cat, who was trying to keep some composure for her son and her assistant, still couldn't hide the panic in her eyes. She kneeled closer to Kara's head, put her hands on her temple and then started to rub her hair to reassure her.

Adam thighened his grip on the knife and pulled on it very quickly. Feeling the blade moving in her, even for a fraction of second, caused Kara to arched back and scream in agony. The scream seemed to amplify in the Grants' head and Cat couldn't restrain a little gasp. Adam rapidely put the knife behind him and focussed back on Kara.

"Shh...Shh...It's gonna be ok. I got you." he tried putting his hands on Kara's wound to stop the bleeding.

Even if it was for the better, the pain caused by the pressure that Adam was applying was excrutiating and Kara did her best to contain her tears.

In the mean time, Astra was still pounding on Non's head until she regained some senses and noticed he was unconscious, not dead, but harmless. Her blood was still boiling. The general grabbed him by his arm and dragged him near the other three so she could still watch him. There was no way he was going to escape. Astra then kneeled besides her niece and started to sob.

"I'm so sorry, Little One."

"It's ok, it's not...your fault." Kara said between two waves of pain.

The moment Astra had brought Non, Adam's attention shiffted from Kara to her aggressor. With an emotionless face, the young man stopped his pressing and stood up under the surprise of his mother.

"Adam, what are you doing!?" she shouted quickly replacing his hands on Kara's wound.

The young man stopped and looked down to the lifeless body of the man who had stabbed the woman he loved. Suddenly, his eyes turned red and he gave the most powerful kick he could in Non's ribs.

"Adam...stop!" Kara said trying to get up. But the pain was to strong and she fell down caughing blood.

The caugh didn't go unnoticed by Cat and she tried her best not to fall into hysteria.

Astra didn't flinch. She was in the same rage as Adam and didn't try to stop him. Cat, however, knew this wasn't right for her son. Yes, Non deserved what was happening to him but she knew he would be properly punished later. But this wasn't the kind of man Adam was.

"Adam! Stop this! This is not right." Cat said still keeping pressure.

As only response, her son screamed loudly as if he was at war. Suddenly, the young man stopped, kneeled down on top of Non and pull out the knife from his back. He was ready to give a fatal blow.

"No Adam! You can't do this!"

"Look what he did to Kara!" Adam protested

"No, you look at her!" Cat ordered firmly

Adam did what she said and saw Kara's pale face, her blood pouring from under his mother's hands. But he also saw that she was staring at him, crying. The look on Kara's face was full of fear, begging him to stop.

"This is not who you are. Who you want to be." Cat added.

"Give me the knife." Astra asked not wanting to disapoint her niece.

Adam was now panting still holding the knife on top of Non's chest. And then, after a few seconds, he gave up and put the knife in Astra's hand. The kryptonian didn't think about the pain. She could handle it. She didn't care either about the dizziness that she felt. As long as she wouldn't directly touch the kryptonite, she would be fine.

The young man went back near Kara and was now crying too. He wiped the thin line of blood on Kara's chin, took the pale hand in his and kissed it briefly.

"I'm sorry. I'm here now." he said sobbing

"I love... you" Kara whispered as she was getting weaker and paler.

"Do something! Fly her to a hospital!" Cat shouted to Astra as tears were running down her face

"I can't...I have to keep this knife close to watch Non and that means I don't have my powers." Astra said with sadness.

Non started to emerge quietly. He took advantage of her niece getting all the attention. He stood up quickly and started to run away. He had only the time to take a few steps when Astra turned back and ignored the pain of the knife in her hand. Trusting her instincts and without hesistation, she aimed and threw the knife, hitting her target right in the throat. Non fell like a stone and chocked loudly before exhaling his last breath. Astra was petrified by her action, relieved and sad at the same time. For a few seconds, she stood still, looking at her husband's dead body, wondering what had happened for them to end like this. All of these years of common life, happiness on Krypton. And then of collaboration to serve their ideals to protect the planet. All of this gone without her realising it. She stepped out of her torpor when she heard Adam begging.

"Kara I love you. Look at me...Look at me." he cried as he forced Kara's head in his direction.

"Adam...I'm cold." the blonde said breathing heavily, with her eyes barely open

"No no no! Stay with me!"

"Kara!" Astra shouted making her niece suddenly snap her eyes open. "You have to fight! Listen, I can hear the helicopter coming. Agent Danvers is going to save you." she added allowing a tear to fall

"Thank you..." Kara started with a weak smile. "All off you." she finished before closing her eyes.

"Kara!" Adam screamed hopping she would wake up.

The young man was now crying and so was Astra. The kryptonian was trying to hold her tears to appear strong but it was extreamly difficult. Cat was still next Kara, focussed on her hands covered in blood, pressing the wound. The woman wasn't crying, wasn't screaming, wasn't sobbing. Cat was like a statue. Unable to move, bearly breathing. She was in shock.

Finally, two black helicopters landed on the roof top. While one team went straight for Non and didn't even look at the others, a medical team lead by Alex rushed over the small group with a stretcher. Alex stopped for a second with horror when she saw her pale uncounscious sister. She pushed back her concern and joined the rest of the team. It wasn't her time to cry. Not yet. It wasn't in the interest of Kara. Astra had stood up when they had arived to let them do their job but the Grants hadn't moved a bit, Adam was still holding Kara's hand.

Alex moved to Cat's side and looked at the wound before focussing on her sister's boss.

"Miss Grant, you need to step aside." she said putting a hand on her shoulder

But the older woman remained petrified.

"Miss Grant..." Alex tried to remove her hands from Kara's stomach and was surprised of how much strength Cat was applying.

"Mom!" Adam said loudly.

It was enough for Cat to snap out of her thoughts and the woman lifted her head to look at her son. She then looked down at the wound, slowly removed her hands and let herself fall backward on the ground, still shocked.

The medical team was now working to stabalize Kara and got her ready for transport. Astra took Adam gently by the arm and guided him to the helicopter. The kryptonian could see that the man was very important to her niece and felt like she had to help her the best she could. Adam looked at his mother, ready to bring her with them but Alex intervened.

"I'm sorry but there isn't enough room in the helicopter. We have to go" she said sadly

Adam looked one more time at his mother and then let Astra and Alex take him.

The helicopters were taking off when James and Winn came on the roof.

"Miss Grant! Everyone is safe, the building is empty." James started

"Miss Grant?" Winn asked scared when he saw their boss still sitting on the ground and unmoving.

The two men walked carefully towards her and discovered with horror what she was looking at. Cat was sitting besides a pool of blood and her hands were totally red. The woman was petrified but still was whispering a few words in a loop.

James and Winn kneeled next to her with only one question in mind: Who's blood was it? But giving their boss' state, they knew it wasn't a good idea to ask.

"Miss Grant, are you ok?" James asked

The two men listened attentivly to try to understand what Cat was mumbling.

"Kara, I'm sorry. Kara, I'm sorry." she was saying again and again.

James and Winn suddenly looked at each other afraid this was their friend's blood. They had seen the helicopters but they didn't know what was going on. They couldn't be sure; Kara was injured and Adam was with her or maybe it was the other way around. What Cat was saying wasn't very clear.

"Ok, let's get you cleaned up." James proposed lifting Cat softly by the arm.

Winn grabed her other arm and they helped her to get inside. Once they were in her office, they brought Cat to the bathroom and, without thinking, the boss started to wash her hands. The two men exited the room to give her privacy and sat on one of the couch.

In the bathroom, Cat let the hot water fall on her hands while she was rubbing them with great strength. Even if the blood was coloring the water, it felt like it was sticking to her skin. Cat applied more strength, almost scratching her skin with her nails, and was gasping in frustration. Why the sensation of gross visquish liquid was still present? After a few minutes, Cat stopped the water and looked at her reflect in the mirror. It was only then that tears came into her eyes. She knew she wouldn't be able to retain them and she didn't want to. Cat was now crying in front of the mirror, shaking incontrolably. After ten minutes, the woman stopped and exited the bathroom. When she arrived in her office, she sat on the couch opposite to the two men, who stopped talking the instant they had seen her.

"It's Kara." Cat simply said looking at her hands.

She knew it was what James and Winn were craving to know. The two men exhaled with sadness. Winn felt his eyes wet and decided to talk first.

"How?" he asked making his boss lift her head

"The alien Kara fought the other day..." she said as she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Non." James pricised

"He stabbed her with kryptonite."

"Of my God." Winn said in a breath. "Is she ok? Is there anyone else hurt?" he asked suddenly hysteric

"Everyone else is fine but...but she didn't look good."

"What about Non?" James questioned fild with anger

"He's dead."

Cat couldn't go further as some of her employees were entering the floor. Now that the danger was gone, people assumed they could go back to work.

"We should get back to work and act as normal as possible. No one knows about Supergirl being out and no one will know. Understood?" Cat stated regaining composure.

James and Winn nodded and left the office. Cat looked at her broken window and thought about Adam lying on the shatered glass as Supergirl was returning to battle. Kara had saved her son. Kara was Supergirl and she was dying.

Cat stood up, wiping this awful thought off her mind, sat behind her desk and started working like nothing had happened.

 **AN:** **Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews! It makes me so happy!**

 **That was a big chapter! So much happened, so much traumatic moments. What did you think? Let me know ;)**

 **Some of you asked: I won't talk about Myriad in this story, not directly. I think you should consider that Astra will cancel Myriad and change her ways.**


	12. Informed

When the helicopter landed in the base, Kara was crashing. Alex had been keeping her emotions in to help her sister the best she could but it was too much. Now, like Alex had done with Cat, it was Hank who was trying to get the agent away from her sister. Alex's grip on the stretcher was so tight, that it took Hank and Astra to let her go. Adam was following the stretcher until Doctor Reed faced him and said that he couldn't go further. The young man watched, helpless, the unmoving body of his girlfriend go out of his sight.

Hank had a lot of work to do regarding Non's death and the containment of his body. With big regrets, he let Alex and Adam in the hands of the most capable person at the moment: Astra. The alien was very affected by what was happening but she was a leader, a soldier, and she knew it wasn't the time for her to cry. Even if she wanted to so badly.

Alex was pacing in front of the door that no one but the medical staff was allowed to open.

"This can't be happening...She is going to die! She's dying!" Alex snapped

"You can't say that! You don't have the right to!" Adam yelled

"You don't understand. Kara was caughing blood, she probably have an hemothorax. Her lung is bleeding!" the woman screamed

"Agent Danvers! He is right. I'm sure Kara is in good hands. We can't make assomptions when we don't have all the informations." Astra started putting her hand on Alex shoulder. "I suggest that you two take some rest."

"But-" Adam began to protest

"I promise I will wake you as soon as I have further information.

The two humans looked at each other. They both knew it was the right thing to do as the doctors would probably be in there for a long time. Still, they needed some kind of aprouval from each other.

"Come on, follow me to the dormitory." Alex said

The agent nodded to Astra, thanking her silently, and left with Adam. After a few minutes, the two arrived to the dormitory. Without hesitation, Alex climbed to one bed whils Adam took the one bellow.

"Do you think she is going to be ok?" the young man asked staring at the bed above him

"Honestly...I don't know." Alex sighed

Soon as the others were out of sight, Astra looked one last time at the forbidden door before feeling tears fill her eyes. Before anyone could see her crying, the general ran in the only safe room she knew: Alex's office. Once she had shut the door, Astra threw herself on the bed and started shaking incontrolably. The cry came a few seconds later. The woman curled in a foetal position and let herself go. No one was looking. What if agent Danvers was right? What if Kara was going to die? Astra couldn't accept the fact that her niece would be taken away from her, again, whils they had just started to become a family again. This couldn't be happening, she hoped so hard it was just a horrible nightmare. An other thought suddenly struck Astra. Her husband was dead and she was his murderer. A sudden feeling of digust came in Astra. The kryptonian knew Non's death was for the better but he was the man she had spent her life with, the one she had married, the one she had even loved. After twenty minutes, Astra started to relax, exhausted by the fight, the angst, the cry.

An hour later, Astra was almost asleep when someone disturbed her.

"Alex...Oh I'm sorry ma'am." Reed said entering the office without knocking.

"It is ok." the kryptonian started sitting on the bed. "Agent Danvers is resting in the dormitory."

Doctor Reed stayed unmoving as she was streched between waking her friend or telling Kara's aunt what she had to say.

"What is it you want to tell? Is it about Kara?" Astra asked standing up

"Yes." Reed hesitated before telling more. "My team and I are still working but I came to update you. Supergirl has a hemothorax and is still losing blood but we will handle it. Her liver is hit. She is under constant transfusion. For now I can't tell you more." the doctor explained slowly to give time to Astra. "I have to go back." she finally said

"Thank you" Astra nodded before Reed left.

The general sat back on the bed to digest all that she had been told. All that she could conclude was that her niece wasn't out of danger.

Slowly, she stood up and went to the dormitory. Astra had made a promise and she wasn't going to break it, especially when she had made it to agent Danvers. Quietly, Astra entered the dark dormitory and quickly found the occupied beds thanks to her supersenses. The two humans were sleeping. The alien thought about letting them sleep but again, she didn't want to face an angry agent Danvers.

"Agent Danvers." she said shaking the woman's shoulder.

"What..." she began wondering where she was. "Kara?" Alex asked quickly

"I have more informations." Astra explained.

Alex lifted herself in a sitting position, her legs dangling. All the movements around Adam were enough to wake him up. When he opened his eyes, he saw Astra and knew she had informations he needed.

"What do you know?" he asked

"A doctor came and confirmed what you said earlier, agent Danvers. Kara's liver is hurt and she is still bleeding."

"No..." Adam said to himself

"Anything else?" Alex asked impatient

"Only that it will take more time to the doctors to operate."

"I have to go there." Alex stated as she jumped off the bed.

The other two looked at her leaving the dormitory.

"So you're Kara's aunt?" Adam asked breaking the silence.

"Yes I am." Astra answered sitting next to him. "I don't think we have been properly introduced. General Astra." she said presenting her hand.

"Right. Adam Foster. I'm Kara's boyfriend." he said shaking her hand.

"That I already knew." she smirked. "I figured it out when I saw you and and my niece very lightly dressed." Astra reminded him, making him blush

"Yeah...That wasn't embarassing and scary at all."

Seeing the glare of Astra, Adam quickly corrected himself.

"Uh...It was just that you suddenly...appeared out of nowhere and Kara told me things about you but it was before your big reunion so I thought at the time that you were evil-"

"Say no more. I get it." Astra cut. "I have never been evil. I just had the wrong methods." she explained feeling guily.

"Sorry..."

"Do you want to talk about your action on the roof?" the kryptonian proposed not very subtil

"I-I...Not really." he said looking at his feet

"I have rarely seen such rage in someone's eyes. You have to be careful, young man. Rage is what make us do things we do not normaly do, and that we will regret when the anger is past. It wasn't your role to kill Non." Astra started anyway

"And it was yours?" the young man asked curious to where this conversation was going.

"I would have prefer to capture him, however, I had no choice. But yes, in the end, I was the one meant to kill him. I'm a soldier and that's what I do when it has to be done."

"It's just that...I care a lot about Kara...I love her. And seeing what he did to her made me so mad." Adam explains

"I love her too and I was mad too. But you have to control and use your anger or it will eat you like it ate my husband." the general started. "I think you already know that my niece doesn't kill and she doesn't want anyone to die, even the criminals. So if you do this again, you will hurt her."

"I don't want to hurt her." Adam admited guilty

"And you won't because if you do... Know that I'll be there to remind you of your mistake." Astra finally warned but still in a gentle way

"Thank you." Adam smiled weakly. "I think I'll stay here for a moment. I need to think."

"Of course." Astra said standing up.

The kryptonian walked out of the dormitory and headed to the medical sector.

When Astra arrived in front of the door, she wasn't surprised to find Alex staring arm crossed at the door.

"Any news?" Astra asked standing next to her

"No..." Alex said with deception in her voice.

"She is going to be fine, agent Danvers."

"Alex...Call me Alex"

"Very well...Alex" Astra started glad she had gained the other woman's trust. "I think we should go in your office. It is not very usefull to stay here."

Alex knew Astra was right. It couldn't help Kara in any ways and she had to admit...standing there unmoving wasn't very confortable.

The agent started to move, quickly followed by the kryptonian. When Alex entered her office, she let herself fall and sat on her bed. Astra closed the door and sat on a stool. The young woman took her head between her hands and sighed heavily before looking up at Astra.

"She's my sister...Kara is my sister."

"What?" the general asked surprised. "Now I see how you are so strongly bonded to her." she paused. "May I ask how?" Astra finally added

"When her pod landed on Earth, her cousin brought her to my family. I was fourteen at the time. We adopted her and we taught her everything she had to know about this new planet. It was awkward at first." Alex started smiling. "But after a few months, I felt like I had to protect her. And I never stopped trying."

"Thank you for taking care of my niece."

"Did you know that she had escaped Krypton's death?" Alex asked serious

"I had no idea. I thought she was dead like the rest of my people."

"Then why, when you saw Kara for the first time, you tried to kill her?" the agent asked with resentment

"I-I did not really want to..." Astra started with shame. "All this years of solitude, guilt and mourning were blinding me. I couldn't let anyone keep me for executing my plan to save Earth. I didn't want to appear weak in front of my soldiers so I fought Kara. But when I was finally alone, I could not stop crying. It was at this moment that I decided to try to bring her on my side. Appearing like a determined leader to my troups was the hardest thing I have ever done." she paused as she was now crying.

Alex felt angry when she had asked her question. But now, she could only share the pain Astra was feeling. Hiding herself to her entourage, pretending to be someone else...Alex knew how that felt. Hiding her job to Kara had been really hard and the relief she had felt when her sister had forgiven her wasn't even mesurable.

"I have to go." Astra added wiping the tears on her face.

Cat was still trying to focuss on something else than her assistant bleeding out when she noticed the night was falling on National City. Cat looked around and saw the empty desks. Her employees were long gone. The Queen of all Media was tiping on her computer when she heard a very familiar sound coming from her balcony. Hope rised in her heart like never before: Kara was fine and she had just landed on her balcony. Except when Cat lifted her head and turned, she didn't find the red cape and the blonde hair.

"You were on the roof earlier." Cat said sadly as the tall brunette woman with a white strand of hair walked in her office. "Who are you?" she asked standing up

"My name is Astra. I am Kara's aunt." the kryptonian answered facing the other woman

"Oh...Why are you here? Is she ok?" Cat asked surprised by the answer

"I came here because I saw on the roof that you cared about my niece and I wanted to update you on her condition." Astra started. "When I left, she was still with the doctors but I am sure she will be fine. Kara lost a lot of blood and her lung and liver are hurt. However-" she said as the other woman became more afraid. "-the doctor assured me they would have it under control."

It took a few seconds for Cat to cope with the informations before breaking the silence.

"And Adam? How is he?"

"He is taking it hard but right now I think he is asleep. Why?" Astra asked not knowing why Kara's boss was worrying about her boyfriend

"He's my son." Cat explained quickly. "How is he doing after...what he tried to do?"

"Adam is aware of his mistake but we talked about it and now, I think he will feel better only when my niece will be out of danger."

"You talked with my son!?" Cat said incredulous. "You seem like a very caring person."

"I would do anything to help my niece." Astra stated

"Well, I think I owe you a thank you." Cat smiled.

Astra nodded and flew away. Cat was so thankful. She really needed some news on Kara and Adam. Even with her cold look, Astra seemed like a nice and attentionate person, something she shared with her niece, Cat thought.

 **AN:** **I re-uploaded this chapter because someone told me it had more mistakes than the others lol. But I am very busy right now and maybe I'm paying less attention when I write. The updates might take longer.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, it makes me so happy!**

 **I think the story's rythme will be slowing down starting from now. I think there will be a lot of conversation and less action obviously.**

 **Let me know what you think about this chapter ;)**


	13. Relieved

Only five minutes after the return of Astra, Hank came to where she and Alex were waiting. Astra straightened her head but Alex didn't bother and kept looking at the floor.

"Any news?" the director asked

"Not much... I suppose Kara just got out of surgery since the medical staff is walking around." Alex said staring at the door.

"I have to talk to you, general." Hank stated facing Astra.

"It is about my husband, isn't it." she said standing up.

"Yes." he nodded. "What I'm about to say may be a little arsh but a kryptonian body could really help us in research and developpement. It could be a very valuable resource in our fight against aliens." Hank paused giving Astra some time. "On the other hand, even if he was an enemy, he deserves proper funerals. The choice is yours."

Astra felt tears coming but tried her best to retain them. She knew the matter of Non's funeral would come sooner or later but she certainly didn't expect having to make this decision.

"Know that you are complitely free to choose and no one will judge or disrespect your decision." Hank assured.

For the first time, Astra allowed herself to stop being strong in public and let her sadness take over. The kryptonian sat back on the bench and took her hair between her hands. She snifed back her tears and looked back at the two agents.

"Do what you want to his body. I'm sure your scientists will make a good use of it to improve the protection of the humans." Astra started impressing Hank and Alex. "But can you leave his heart to me? In our culture, it is to believe that when one dies, it's soul travels from his brain to his heart. Non will have proper funerals and his mind will be able to return to Rao."

"Of course. Tell me when you will be ready. If you want, I could lead you to him and you could say goodbye."

"I am not sure...Maybe. For now I only want to be with Kara." Astra said troubled between her love and her shame.

"I understand. I will be in my office." Hank said before leaving.

Alex looked at the woman sitting next to her. She was sad, worried, ashamed, devastated. The young woman couldn't even imagine what Astra was going through. Killing her husband to save her niece must have been torture, even if she knew it was the right choice. Without thinking, Alex put her hand on Astra and started to rub her back to confort her. Astra was surprised by the gesture but quickly got used to its warm. The kryptonian looked at Alex and smiled a 'thank you'. Alex was so much like Kara and yet so different. That's when Astra realised she had some feelings for Alex the way she had feelings for Kara. Maybe knowing that the woman in black was Kara's adoptive sister was helping. What if Astra's family could extend further than just sticking to her niece? Astra knew she would never consider Alex her own niece but for now, the young woman was approaching her sympathy. What if she could become her friend?

A minute later, Doctor Reed walked towards them. The two women instantly stood up, craving for informations.

"She's going to be fine." Reed simply said making the women sigh in relief.

"Can we see her?" Alex asked before Astra did

"I have to ask you something before you go." she paused. "Supergirl is still under the sedatives we gave her for the operation. We could let them get out of her system, the kryptonite effects would wear off in a few hours and she would heal faster." Reed started as Alex was already waiting for the 'but'. "However, she would be in a lot of pain before the kryptonite exits her system."

"Or?" Astra asked impatient

"Or, we could give her painkillers. In this case, the kryptonite would wear off a lot slower, it would expose her to more risks of infection but she wouldn't be in so much pain."

"And I have to choose?" Alex asked just for confirmation

"You are her person. You and only you can make this decision." Reed explained

Alex searched for support in Astra but the older woman was as lost as her. Seeing Kara in so much pain would be unbearable for her and if her sister contracted an infection, it would be her fault. Astra saw the distress on Alex's face and decided to hide hers.

"I trust you. In what ever choice you make." she assured

The young woman took a few seconds to think, bitting her nails.

"Give her painkillers. In the end she will heal anyway but I don't want her to suffer."

Reed nodded and invited them to follow her. Before they got in front of Kara's room, the doctor stopped and turn to face the two women.

"I have to warn you. She's still intubated until her body will take over."

Alex swallowed to give her courage. Astra didn't quite understand what the doctor was talking about so she braced herself for the unexpected. Reed lead them in front of a door and left them with a small smile.

Alex looked first through the window and shut her eyes, sighing, when she saw her sister in such a weak state. Astra looked and gulped with surprised. She waited for the agent to go in but Alex didn't move.

"Go. I'm going to bring Adam."

Astra nodded and entered the small room. She closed the door slowly, afraid to wake up her niece. The krypyonian took a look around. Their was one bed along the wall and two large seats at each side of Kara's bed. The young woman was lying on a regular hospital bed with large sun lamps at least a good meter above her. Kara was in a hospital gown, a tube going down her throat and an other one planted in her right hand. Astra put a hand on her mouth seeing her niece in a way she had never seen her before. The woman finally dared to move and sat in the seat on the left side. She took the cold and pale hand and hold it up so she could rest her head on it.

"Oh my sweet Little One... What did he do to you... You are going to wake up soon. Your sister is taking good care of you. I like her. She is very brave and strong for a human." Astra paused to look at Kara's unmoving and slightly grey face. "I guess I should stop call her 'human' if I want to be accepted in your family." she chuckled

The door slowly opened and Adam entered quickly followed by Alex. The young man was so concerned and afraid that he breathed out Kara's name, ran and sat on the vacant seat. A couple of seconds past before Adam could speak with his girlfriend in a very unusual state in front of him.

"Is she ok?" he asked looking at Alex

"She will be. She just need time."

Adam sighed in relief, brushing Kara's arm lightly almost afraid to cause her more harm.

They stayed like this in the room for at least thirty minutes, listening to Kara's slow breathing. Alex had finally laid on the bed after Astra and Adam had told her to. So far she was definetly the more tired of the three. The agent wasn't sleeping but simply resting, at least for now.

"You should call your mother. She is very worried about you." Astra advised looking at the man in front of her.

"You talked to my mom?" Adam asked incredulous making Astra smile remembering how Cat had the same reaction.

"After what she did for Kara, it seemed like the least I could do to keep her inform on both of your state."

"Thank you." he started sincerely. "I'll call her in the morning."

Four hours later, Alex woke up suddenly and looked at her watch. It was three in the morning. She took a quick look at the people around her. Kara hadn't moved and Adam was sleeping half lying in his seat. But the agent frowned when she saw Astra, her head supported by one hand, struggling against sleep. The kryptonian was clearly doing her best to stay awake, afraid of something would happen if she couldn't react. Alex stood up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You should take my place. Get some sleep." she whispered careful not to wake Adam

"No I don't think I can."

"Come on, you hadn't sleep since the attack this afternoon. Do you think Kara will be happy to see you so exhausted?"

"No, but-" Astra protested

"No one needs a kryptonian zombie. Go get some rest." Alex commanded.

Astra sighed in defeat, well aware that the woman in black was right. She stood up and grabbed the seat to stabilized herself before walking towards the bed and almost falling, head first in the pillow. Alex smiled and sat down. She looked at her still unmoving sister, wondering if, at this point, she was sleeping or still unconscious. Quickly, sleep caught her back and her head fell back on the seat.

It was in the middle of the morning when Astra woke up slowly. Before opening her eyes, she heard light voices around her and it reminded her of where she actually was. She sat on the bed and scrubed her eyes.

"Hey, I told you you needed rest." Alex smirked.

"Good morning." Adam said before Astra had the chance to glare at the other woman.

"Good morning. I think we all needed some rest" she replied quite surprised by the man's politeness. "What did I miss?" she asked hoping some good news.

"Not much, really... Kara's breathing has quickened a little. According to the doctors it's a good sign." Alex explained.

Two minutes later, Hank entered the room with coffee and donuts for everyone.

"I figured you would be hungry." he smiled softly handing the pink box to Alex.

"Maybe the smell will awake Kara." Adam joked caressing the blonde's hair

Alex laughed a little and explained the joke to Astra who didn't seem to understand. The atmosphere was a lot more relaxed than the day before. Knowing that Kara would be fine was, of course, the main reason. And also, the young woman did look a little better. She had some colors back on her face; it wasn't her usual beaming skin but it was reassuring. After everyone had some coffee and food, Hank looked at Kara and then Alex. The woman nodded with thankfulness.

"I'll be in my office if you need me. This room is already too crowded. And keep me posted if anything changes." the director said before exiting the room.

Twenty minutes later, Alex and Adam were in the seats and Astra was standing at the end of the bed when Kara moved her head slighly. It was an almost imperceptible movement but it didn't go unoticed to Astra.

"Kara?" she asked suddenly full of hope.

The two humans snaped their head in her direction and then looked carefully at the lying woman. Kara frowned before starting to struggle against the intubation. It was between choking and throwing up. Adam and Alex stood up quickly and Astra grabbed firmly the end of the bed with panic.

"What's happening!?" Adam asked looking at Alex.

The woman was almost smiling, already knowing what this meant. She ran outside and called for a doctor. Fortunatly, Reed was near and rushed in the room. Without saying anything and under the attentiv and worried look of Adam and Astra, the doctor unpluged the tube and freed Kara from the obstruction. The young woman caugh a few times before her breathing stadyed.

"What happened?" Astra asked still worried

"Supergirl can breathe by her own again." Reed smiled at Alex

The other two smiled widly and thanked Doctor Reed.

Their attention shiffted on Kara when she growned. Alex sat by her left side and Adam and Astra stood by the other side of the bed. The young woman barely opened her eyes and stared at a feminine form a few seconds, waiting for the white fog to vanish.

"Alex..." she said with a hoarse voice.

"I'm here, we're all here for you." she said

Kara looked grumpy and still majorly asleep but she managed to give a look around her.

"Agant Danve-" Reed tried before Kara got back the attention

"We have...to go." she said slightly lifting her head but too weak to do more.

"What? No you need to rest." Adam said putting a hand on her arm.

"Alex-" the doctor tried once more.

"You don't understand! You're usless and we are sinking!" Kara shouted definitely somewhere else.

"Is she under some kind of influence?" Astra asked to Reed

"Finally! That's what I was trying to say to agent Danvers." she paused amused by the uncomprehension on Alex's face. "Supergirl is on morphine. We can reduce the dose starting from now but as you can see, for now she is..."

"High?" Adam finished.

"Yes, I guess we can say that." she paused glad they were relieved. "But it's also now that she is going to feel pain. Her lung is healing a bit faster that she evacuates kryptonite. But the wound itself won't close before she regains her powers." Reed explained.

"Thank you, Reed." Alex said as the doctor walked out.

"Kara, hey." Adam started to get her attention. "I'm so glad to see your blue eyes open." he smiled

"You're cute. But your mom is soooo difficult and pushy!" Kara mumbled making Alex grin. "I love you all but you are so...useless!" she said louder

"Little One." Astra said stepping before Adam.

"Aunt Astra?" Kara asked with an acute voice, like a child

"You need to calm down and rest." she said placing a hand on her forehead.

"But we are sinking! How can you stay so useless when we'll be wet soon?"

"Listen, Little One, if you go back to sleep, I assure you we will find somewhere dry to stay." Astra said calmly

"Promise." Kara ordered.

"I promise."

Once reassured, the young woman closed and opened her eyes several times before drifting back to sleep.

"Well, that was...unexpected. And funny." Adam smirked

"Be sure that will be the first thing I'm going to say to tease her when she'll be better." Alex added

"I'm not sure that's very nice." Astra said a bit angry.

"Kara is going to be ok and I'm her sister, so I kinda have the right to do that. Plus, she's the first to remind me of my few drunk adventures when we go out together."

Astra smiled a little when she realised that she would do exactly the same if it was for Alura. Actually, they had done it to each other back on Krypton when they were young, reckless and not already involved in studies. The twin sisters loved to go out partying and having fun. Astra remembered one particular hangover that was pretty unique. Unique because it had been memorably painful, because both of them didn't remember the end of the night, and because they had been grounded for a month. But the sisters had never regretted this party.

Astra exited her thoughts when Adam stood up with his phone in his hand and went just outside the room. The women figured he was going to call Cat.

Adam leaned on the wall as he held his phone to his ear. His mother answered almost right away. She must have grafted her phone to her hand with all the worries she had.

"Hey Adam, how are you? How is Kara?"

"Hey, mom. Kara is going to be fine, so I'm fine." he paused hearing a sigh of relief from the other side of the line. "Earlier she got rid of the intubation and that's great."

"Oh that's wonderful! How is she doing with the morphine? If she's even affected by it" Cat asked

"Well, Kara doesn't have her power back so she is... kind of stoned at the moment." Adam said almost smiling. Let's face it: a high Supergirl is fun, a little sad too but also fun.

"But she's going to be ok, right?" Cat asked to be sure

"Yeah, the doc is confident and Alex seems to be more relaxed since this morning."

"Then I can say that I'm curious to know what my innocent assistant is saying when she's high." Cat smirked

"Right now she's sleeping but she did talk about a boat, I think." Adam paused waiting for her reaction.

"A boat?"

"Yes, she said we were going to get wet because we were sinking and she yelled at us because we were somehow usless. And she said I was cute"

"Glad to hear that she's not completely out of her mind." C at said truly relieved that Kara was out of danger.

Adam chuckled as he volontarily omited to talk about his mom being 'difficult and pushy'.

"Adam," Cat started suddenly serious. "Tell Kara that she doesn't have to worry for her job at CatCo. I will keep her desk intact, waiting for her."

"Thank you, mom." Adam said sincerely. "And you? Are you ok?"

"I-I had a little episode but I don't want to talk about it on the phone... I think we need to talk in person as soon as everybody can get out of this secret base." Cat proposed reliving her son's rampage on the roof.

"Me too."

 **AN:** **This chapter might be a little longer than usual. I got inspired lol.**

 **Let me know what are thoughts on this. It's always good to see reviews. Thank you for all the comments so far.**

 **Next chapter will contain more humour I think. Might be good after all I made the characters go through ;)**


	14. Back to normal

It took nearly an hour and a half for the morphine to wear off. Alex and Astra were leaning against the wall, eating sandwiches. Worry was still in their head but the big anxiety and fear was long gone. Astra was speaking about Krypton and some of the life habbits on the planet when Kara interupted them. The young woman groaned when she tried to sit up but fell back on the bed as the pain on her stomack made her cry out. The other two rushed over the bed and Alex was the first to reach Kara's hand.

"Alex..." Kara said weakly as she focussed on her sister

"I'm here. It's ok." the woman reassured

"I...hurt." the younger sister breathed out.

Astra's heart flinched with the view of her niece in pain. It reminded her of the times on Krypton when Kara used to hurt herself while playing, she would always look for her first before calling her own mother.

"I'm here, Little One." she said stoking the blond hair

"Aunt Astra...Make it stop." Kara begged as she tried to reach for her wound.

But Alex quickly stopped her, preventing any false move. That's the moment Doctor Reed chose to enter the room.

"Hey! Glad to see you awake and pink again." she cheered

"Can you give me something...It hurt so bad." Kara winced

"It's all part of the plan." she started giving her painkillers. "This is less strong than what we gave you before. It will deminish the pain but you won't be high like this morning." Reed smirked

"High?" Kara asked confused

"You were quite away from the reality." Astra explained

"To say the least! You were scolding us." Alex added.

Reed smiled at her almost healthy patient and got out at the same time Adam entered. His face lit up instantly when he saw his girlfriend awake and talking.

"Hey, Kara!" he cheered taking her in a soft embrace.

"Oh Adam." Kara said in a breath, ignoring the pain the hug was causing her.

"I think we should go eat something." Alex proposed intensely, looking at Astra

"I am not really hungry." the kryptonian answered

"You know what they say... appetite comes with eating." she added giving a quick look to the couple still hugging each other.

"Oh right!" Astra finally accepted as she understood the message.

And she followed Alex outside the room.

"I thought they would never leave." Adam joked helping Kara laying on the bed comfortably.

The young man stayed standing next to Kara's bed as the two stared at each other with tenderness

"I missed you." Adam said leaning foreward to kiss her.

Kara didn't want the kiss to end so she used her still numb arms to keep Adam's head in place. The kiss didn't go further than lips pressing against each other but it didn't stop them to feel all their love and fear wraping them up. As they finally realised none of them was in danger, Kara let her head fall on the pillow with tears starting to wet her cheeks. Adam smiled at her and wiped the tears with his thumbs.

"I almost got a heart attack when I saw you falling from the building." Kara said taking his hand not to break the contact.

"Imagine me when I had to pull out that knife."

"I'm sorry-" the blonde started but quickly cut off

"No don't. If someone has to apologise...it's me." Adam started. "I let my rage lead me and I horrified you. I saw it in your eyes, you were terrified. I didn't even know that I had that in me." he added afraid of himself.

"But in the end you took back the control." Kara said squeezing his hand. "I had to deal with rage too and I learnt to use it for good. You can learn too."

Adam smiled shyly and kissed Kara.

"My mom was really worried." Adam said changing the subject

"Yeah, I bet seing her son flying didn't make her very happy" she mumbled

"No, I mean about you." he paused seeing the surprised look of his girfriend. "She was worried about me but she knows I'm ok; but you? She was terrified."

"Really?" Kara asked incredulous

"Yes. Cat Grant cares about her super assistant. I called her earlier and she was glad you were fine. She also wanted to know what you said when high but I only told her half of it."

"Wh-What did I say?" Kara wondered afraid of the answer

"Well...Before I start, know that Alex wants to use it to tease you."

"Of course she wants to." Kara whined

"So...uh...First you shouted at us." Adam began waiting for her reaction

"But why?"

"You were angry because we were sinking and we weren't doing anything to stop being wet. You said we were useless...several times." Adam grined

"Woh...I don't know where that came from."

"And then you said I was cute." he added making the blonde smile. "And that my mom was 'soooo difficult and pushy'." Adam said impersonating the young woman.

"Oh my God." Kara breathed out hiding her mouth with her hands.

"Yeah, that's what I didn't tell. But be sure Alex will remind you." he smirked

"I'm glad Miss Grant wasn't there or I would be so fired." the young woman said still a bit panicked

"About that, my mom said you don't need to worry about your job. She's keeping your desk warm for you." Adam smiled.

"Even if she know I'm Supergirl?"

"I think you should discuss this directly with her but, yes I think so." the young man reassured

Kara sigh in relief but she moved a little bit too hard and winced from the pain, putting a hand on her stomach in hope of stopping the aches.

"Are you ok." Adam asked suddenly concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. I should probably rest. I'm a little sore." Kara confessed closing her eyes.

"Ok. I'm going to eat and when I'll come back, I'll have some food for you too" the young man stated kissing Kara on the forehead.

"Love you." she said already drifting to sleep

"Love you too."

And he left.

A few minutes later, Alex, Astra and Adam were about to enter the medical room. Adam had a pizza in his hands so Alex opened the door, expecting to see a sleeping sister like Adam had told her. But it wasn't nearly the case.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Alex exclaimed when she saw the young woman

Kara was twisted on her side, wincing in pain, trying to reach the solar lamps with one hand and holding her stomach with the other.

Alex rushed over and forced her sister to lay back.

"What were you thinking, Kara?" Astra asked upset

"Do you know how difficult it is to sleep when lamps are shining in your eyes?" Kara answered annoyed.

"But you could've hurt yourself." Adam protested

"I didn't...Hey!" the young woman complained when Alex lifted her shirt.

Earlier in the day, a nurse had come over and helped Kara change her hospital gown for a white T-shirt and pants, always in the hospital style.

"What are you doing?" she whined.

"Checking if you didn't break your stitches." Alex said without looking at her.

"Did she?" Astra asked suddenly worried.

"No. Luckily for her. Or I would've restrained you." she answered frowning.

"I don't know if you still deserve this." Adam teased showing the pizza.

"I am certain I do!" Kara quickly said

"Promise you'll stop trying to move."

"Promise." she assured

"The last time I saw this look on your face was when your mother had made her famous pie back on Krypton." Astra smiled at the hunger and envy in Kara's eyes.

"Supergirl will have to wait to eat a pizza." Reed said entering the room

"Why?" Adam asked noticing the deception on his girlfriend's face

"You need something healthy and green." the doctor recommanded

To illustrate her words, a nurse entered with hospital food on a special trolley. Kara looked at it with disgust and Alex tried to retain a laugh. The nurse placed the trolley above Kara's lap and left, followed by Doctor Reed.

"I'm not sure this is healthy." Kara said staring at the plate with disgust.

"Like you have ever eaten vegetables before." Adam smirked

"Good luck with your vegetable puree." Alex smirked leaving

"Where're you going?" the blonde asked

"To my office. I have a lot of work to do if I want to have free time with you." she explained and left

"I am sure it is not that bad." Astra said.

Kara glared at her and invited her aunt to taste her plate. Astra took the fork and licked the end of it. The kryptonian tried to keep a neutral face but in the end, Kara laughed as hard as her stomach would allow her. Sure the supersenses weren't helping right now.

"It is bad, but eatable. You don't have your powers, it should be fine for you."

Astra saw Adam opening the pizza box and went to take one.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kara asked with jalousy

"I am sure the...pizza tastes better." Astra chuckled

"Oh this is torture!"

"If you want to heal faster and eat pizza, you have to eat this." Adam pointed.

"Help me." Kara pouted.

The young man smiled and pushed a button to make the bed rise in a sitting position. The young hero moaned a little when the bed stopped. She needed a little time to get used to the new position. A few seconds later, Kara took the fork and started to eat, still pouting. Adam and Astra were leaning against the wall, amused by Kara's lame attempt to seem angry. She was just upset and jealous of the pizza.

"This meal is quite good. What is it exactly?" Astra asked

"It's an Italian speciality even if you can eat it all around the world." Adam started to explain taking a bite. "This one is a double cheese pizza."

"My favorite." Kara mumbled

"But you can litteraly make a pizza with anything you want."

"Interesting. I look foreward to taste other human food." Astra cheered taking an other slice. "The food in my base is... strictly military, let's say."

This made Adam and Kara chuckle.

After a few minutes, Kara's plate was empty and so was the pizza box.

"Adam, can I ask you something?" Kara questioned carefully

"Sure, anything."

"Can I talk to my aunt...alone?"

"Of course." He started smiling. "I'll be annoying Alex." the young man smirked.

"What is it you want to tell me?" Astra asked once he was gone.

"How are you?" Kara asked

"Um...I am fine." the general tried sitting next to her niece.

"I know you have probably kept a strong fingure this last few days and I thank you for that because you certainly were the only one, with Hank, keeping Alex and Adam from exploding. But now it's ok if you want to talk. You don't have to bottle up your feelings." she paused waiting for a reaction. Astra was just listening. "I also know that I am probably the first person to ask you this since the fight so I'll ask you again...How are you?" Kara added determined to have a sincere response.

A few seconds past with Astra staring at Kara, begining to cry.

"I killed my husband." she said sobbing

Kara's heart broke. She was suddenly back on Krypton.

There was this one time, long before the older kryptonian began her campain to save the planet. Alura and Astra had had a big fight. Kara was only ten and she never knew what was the argument about. But she was in her room when she heard someone walking in the corridor, crying. She rushed over, ready to help who ever was in pain. The young girl quickly recognise her aunt, even if she couldn't see her face. Astra turned back and walked in her niece's room, still crying. The woman sat on the bed and felt her Little One crowl in her arms.

"Why are you crying, aunt Astra?" She asked with her little voice.

"Your mother and I had a fight." she simply explained, now sobbing

"Why?" Kara asked stroking the white strand of hair.

"You know, sisters fight a lot of reasons. It just happen sometimes. Sometimes it is for really important matters, sometimes it is for quite stupid and futile reasons"

"Which one was it this time?"

"Mostly the second one." Astra admitted

"Are you going to be friends again?" the young girl asked, her innocence making Astra smile.

"We always have so far. I don't see why not."

Kara smiled warmly and hugged her aunt tighter.

The young woman tried to do the same but she coudn't smile, confronted to her aunt's saddness was a lot to take and this time, Astra's pain was real and she wasn't a young girl anymore. Kara tried her best to reach Astra's shoulder and hug her. The older kryptonian accepted the attention right away and leaned foreward to be closer to her niece.

"I almost lost you again." she sobbed against Kara's shoulder.

"But I'm ok now." the younger kryptonian reassured.

They stayed like that for minute before Astra leaned back against her seat, wiping her tears.

"You feel better now?" Kara asked with a comforting voice.

As a response, Astra nodded with a shy smile.

"Thank you." she added

"No. Thanks to you. You made sure everyone around me was safe." the young woman stated

"It is because I love you and I missed you so much, my Little One." the other kryptonian explained sincerely.

"I missed you too." Kara confessed, glad they could start a new relationship based on the one they shared on Krypton years ago.

 **AN:** **I don't know why but I don't think this is my best work...**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it. Don't forget to let me know by reviewing.**

 **Next chapter, Astra will face Non again and Kara will probably be free of her hospital room.**


	15. Closing the wounds

A few hours later, everyone was back in Kara's room. They were all talking about everything and anything. Alex was complaining for a while about Adam following her everywhere he could.

"I mean, next time you don't want to see your boyfriend, don't choose me as a babysitter." the agent said pointing at her sister.

This made Adam chuckle.

"First of all, I just wanted to talk to my aunt alone." Kara started to counter. "And second, he decided by himself to, and I quote, 'annoy Alex'." she added earning a glare from the young man and Alex's mouth dropping in surprise.

"That is not fair, Danvers!" Adam said fakely serious.

"Hey, I'm not the one who wants to be at war with this one." Kara smirked showing her sister with her thumb.

"This one, had a lot of work and wanted to spend time with you." Alex contered.

"Admit it, you liked answering my question on all your scientific toys." Adam smirked, knowing it was the truth.

Alex couldn't hide her passion for her job and she actually answered a lot of adam's question, especially the ones on Kara's pod.

Astra was observing the exchange silently with a smile on her face. Her niece seemed more tired than this afternoon but she figured it was just because she hadn't truly rest since she woke up this morning. Anyway, she seemed happy and that was all that mattered.

Alex thought a few seconds before admitting her defeat.

"Alright, I confess. I was glad to talk to you about my science stuff." she said pouting.

Kara and Adam looked at each other in victory. If the young woman wasn't unable to sit without being in pain, they would've high five. Kara's tender smiled broke when she tried to hide a yawn, her face wincing a little as the pain traveled from her lower stomach to her side. The faces around her suddenly changed for a worried expression.

"Are you feeling alright?" Astra asked for across the room.

"It's just...The pain is a little higher than before." Kara said carefully putting a hand on her wound.

"But you had your dose of painkillers barely an hour ago." Adam said concerned

"You must be tired. You should rest. Plus, it's getting late for all of us." Alex explained. "I'll sleep in my office so you could stay here." she said looking at Adam.

"What about you?" Kara asked Astra always taking care of everyone.

"I-I think I will spend the night with...Non. I have a lot to say to him." the older kryptonian confessed looking at her feet.

Kara smiled weakly at her and watched the two other woman walking out. Her attention drifted back to Adam when he let out a yawn.

"I wish I could jump in the bed with you." Adam said

"I'm not all fragile you know." Kara said almost offended

"Kara, you can't even yawn without pain."

"Ok... Can you shut down the lamps, please."

"Aren't those suppose to help you heal?" the young man wondered confused

"Only for the night. Please. I just want to sleep." she begged with all the adorableness she could.

"Ok" he accepted pushing the off button.

Adam then leaned down over his girlfriend and pressed his lips against hers.

"Thank you." Kara mumbled still only centimeters away from his mouth.

Adam smiled lightly, turned off the lights and laid on the bed. The only source of light in the room was the monitors' screens shining in the dark. They were providing a weak blue light around Kara's bed, enough for the couple to imagine each other bodies in the dark. Kara gave a last look at Adam's unmoving form. She wished she had her powers to hear his heartbeat, make sure he was asleep and safe. A few seconds later, the young woman closed her eyes and let her mind rest in sleep.

Astra entered the freezing room where Non's body was kept. Tears imidiately filled her eyes as she saw the very grey face of her now dead husband. Guilt, sadness and wonder. Astra couldn't be cold but she could very well feel the freezing temperature around her. She walked by the steel table and detailed the body. Non still had his suit on, a strain of blood from the neck to the shoulder. The wound caused by the knife was closed and clean but it was extremely unnatural. It even shocked Astra. The kryptonian covered her mouth with her hand and started to sob.

"I do not know if I have the right to say that I am sorry but know that I did not want to do that... But I had to." she started resting her hand on Non's cold cheek. "I can not stop myself thinking that I could have hit you in the shoulder or the leg, I can not stop thinking about things going an other way. Maybe I was overwhelmed by the situation." Astra did her best not to cry but it was a futile effort. "Seeing Kara like that... I did not want her to die so I killed you instead." she confessed with an acute voice because of the sobs. "Know that our niece, if you have ever considered her like such, is well and safe. I will tell her how good you were as a husband and a soldier, all before we started our madness back on Krypton. I will make sure you are not only remembered for the harm Fort Rozz caused you, caused us. That prison changed us. You knew the nightmares it gave me and you were there to share my pain. I love you, Non. I will always love you." Astra said kissing his forehead.

The woman started to cry and moved slightly away not to wet her husband's face.

"Know that I do not fully blame you for all of what happened. We all have responsabilities. I should have tried more to resonate with you. I let you try to heal my wounds from this space hell but I did not pay enough attention to yours. And I am truly sorry for that." Astra finished with her hands around Non's head.

For a moment, she stayed there, standing, crying, stroking Non's hair.

In the end, Astra sat in a corner of the dark room and stared at the steel table without thinking. She just wanted to be there, feeling Non's distant but still palpable presence. It was late. Astra could tell because the DEO's corridors were very quiet. In a last movement, the mourning woman let her head fall against the wall, giving her tears an other road to slide on her face, and, only then, she allowed herself to close her eyes. A few minutes later, she was asleep. Not by choice. By exhaustion.

Early in the morning, Kara woke up feeling unwell. Something was bothering her and it took a few seconds for her to figure it out. First she took a look around, still in the dark, so she could see Adam laying on the bed on the other side of the room. He was still sleeping. The young woman tried to turn around to see one of the monitors. She was surprised to see that, not only she managed to turn, but she also felt less pain. Seven in the morning.

Eventually, after fully emerging from sleep, Kara found what had woken her up. Her wound was itching. Not willing to do something wrong, she decided to awake Adam. The young hero called his name a few time, louder at each attempt. Finally, after three calls, Adam growled in his sleep and turned to face Kara.

"Adam wake up."

"Um...wh-Something's wrong?" he asked rubbing his sleepy face

"No, not really. Sorry to wake you." Kara said

"What is it?" Adam questioned standing up

"Can you turn on the lights, my wound is itching." she explained

They eyes flinched to get used to the sudden light and then Adam walk beside Kara. The young woman leaned foreward and lifted up her shirt.

"Wow." Adam simply said seeing the almost completely healed.

"I think it's the stitches fault." Kara said not very impressed

"Am I the only one amazed by this?" he wondered pointing at the wound.

"Would it reassure you if I say I'm kinda used to it?"

"No, not really."

"But I have to admit, it's the first time it's that big." Kara confessed

"Not very reassuring either." he paused. "Ok, don't move. I'm going to get a doctor." he added before leaving.

Kara sighed, retaining herself to pull on the stitches herself. No. It wasn't a good idea at all. Instead, she itched with her nails all around the wound making sure not to touch it directly. A minute later, Adam was back with Doctor Reed.

"Someone told me my most regular patient is almost ready to leave."

"Really!? I can go?" Kara cheered impatient to put her feet on the ground.

"Well, I said almost. Let me see that wound first." Reed contered lifting Kara's shirt.

"The scar is forming. It means that your powers are coming back and I give it an hour-maybe two max- for you to be as good as new." she paused examinating the forming scar. "Any pain?"

"Not really. I can feel something is wrong but I don't think we can call it 'pain'." Kara explained

"I probably should remove the stitches." the doctor said to herself.

"Yes!" Kara exclaimed.

"Oh don't be too exited. That also means that painkillers aren't for you anymore and you won't be allowed to walk out of this base until your powers are back."

In response, the young woman mumbled something and made Adam smile.

"Listen to the doctor. She's smarter than you." Adam teased.

Kara sticked her tongue out and tried her best to make a pouting face.

"I like him. I'll be back in a minute" Reed said before exiting the room.

As promised, the doctor walked in with a trolley with disinfectant, a closed box and most importantly, a very sharp pair of cisors.

"What's that for?" Adam asked almost chocking at the sight of the sharp object.

"To remove the stiches." the woman simply said.

"Don't worry I'm made of steel, remember." Kara smirked to hide her own fear.

"Not yet, remember." the doctor smirked back. "Ok, don't move."

"I had no intention to."

The doctor placed a hand above the wound to maintain it and with the other, started to cut the stitches in half to remove them, under the very concerned look of Adam. It wasn't painfull at all but there was a small claping sound each time a stitche was removed. Enought to make Kara and Adam blink in fear. A few minutes later, the last stitche poped and Doctor Reed secured the fresh scar with disinfectant.

"Don't worry for the scar. It will disappear as soon as your powers are back. You can keep your bikini for this summer." Reed smirked

"Can I get out of this room now?" Kara asked imapatient.

"Yes but you can wait a minute." she said amused by the confused looks around her.

The doctor picked up the box and put it on the bed.

"You can thank the guys from R&D. They thought you would need it pretty soon." she said showing Supergirl's costume well repared.

"That's awesome! Thank you." Kara cheered taking it and looking at it.

"You're welcome." Reed said before letting the two alone.

Kara let her legs dangling, sitting on the bed. She sighed heavily, ready to enjoy this moment. The young woman pushed on her arms and finally, her bare feet touched to ground. She closed her eyes and smiled, making Adam smile too.

"I'm curious to see how you will react when you will see the sun." Adam tenderly said

Kara looked back at the box containing her suit. She took it and detailed every single reliefs of it and then looked up at Adam, her eyes slightly wet.

"Turn around?" Kara teased him

"Seriously?" he said incredulous.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise. But putting the suit on, especially after what happened...It's a very important and special moment for me. I don't know if I can describe it right for you to understant."

"I don't need to know, I can just imagine what it's like for you." he said before turning around.

It took longer than usual but eventually, the sensation of suit against Kara's skin was overwhelming. It was like a second skin for her. The young woman searched with her figertips for any signs of the big slash that used to be there. She didn't find anything. Kara stood behind Adam full of confidence.

"I'm ready." she said making him turn

"Wow." he said taken aback by her usual Supergirl 'hand on hips' pose. "I think it's the first time I ever see you in your suit just...standing like that."

"It won't be the last." Kara teased walking closer to him.

The young woman stood on tiptoe and kissed Adam. Quickly, their embrace deepened and Kara cercled her hands around the young man's neck while he did the same to her waist.

"Let's go! I want to surprise Alex." she cheered leaving him and making her way to the door.

Adam sighed deeply, still in his fog after that wonderfull kiss. He wanted more obviously. They both wanted more but Kara was just to exited t walk around. Being stuck in a bed is aweful for everyone; but being stuck when you are one of the two most powerful person on the planet must be more that.

"She might still be asleep, you know." Adam warned.

The young man looked confused as Kara seemed to concentrate suddenly. Three seconds later, she looked up to him with a smile.

"It's ok, she's awake."

"How-" Adam started pointing at the door.

"Her heartbeat. I can tell she's working. And also I hear her chewing on her pen." Kara quickly explained.

"Do you often analyse people's hearbeat?" he asked a bit afraid of the answer.

"Not all the time but super-hearing might be the power I use the most in my daily life."

"Good to know..." Adam said following his girlfriend in the DEO.

Agents were smiling and waving at Kara as she was almost parading in the base in her Supergirl costume. On the way, Kara saw agent Vasquez working at her computer and suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, Vasquez." Kara called behind her.

"Supergirl! Glad to see you dressed and standing." the agent cheered.

"This is Adam, my boyfriend." Kara pointed just for formality. "Do you have time? I need a favour." she said with a playfull look on her face.

"I can tell it's not with a computer problem." Vasquez guessed instantly.

Kara didn't respond and simply wore a guilty childish smile.

Finally, the three arrived in front of the door of Alex's office. Kara put a finger on her mouth to say to Adam to be quiet and then smiled widly. She let agent Vasquez open the door slowly but it didn't go unnoticed by the very trained agent inside. She had her eyes glued to her microscope.

"I'm busy." Alex said with a monotone voice without looking up.

"Someone wants to see you, ma'am."

"I've a lot of work. If it isn't Claire Danes or Santa, I don't care."

"It's the Girl of Steel, ma'am." Vasquez almost chuckled, smiling

This made Alex rightened, almost knocking her microscope off the desk. She turned suddenly and made Kara and Adam laugh when they saw the disbelief in her face. It quickly let place to intense exitement and Alex ran towards her sister and hugged her as hard as she could. But maybe too hard for Kara's scar.

"Wow, slow down. I'm not fully bulletproof yet." Kara said breaking the embrace.

"Oh sorry! I just thought...seeing you in the suit." Alex stammered

"Not yet." Adam added.

"You..." Alex started pointing at agent Vasquez.

" Supergirl's idea." she defended

"You..." Alex shifted her finger to Kara. "Oh I'm so glad to see you on your feet." she said hugging her sister and thanking Vasquez.

"You're welcome." Vasquez smiled as she returned to her own desk.

"How is the wound?" Alex asked

"Doctor Reed said it would heal within the hour and I will be as good as new. Right now it's a fresh scar." Kara explained

"You still don't feel any pain?" Adam wondered

"It's uncomfortable, walking I mean but it's not painful. And it's still itching." the young woman frowned. "Do you know where Astra is?" she finally asked.

"Kinda. Hank told me earlier that the morgue was still closed from the inside." Alex said with a sudden sad smile.

 **AN:** **What did you think about this one? Emotional and fun at the same time I hope. Feel free to review, it makes things more interactive and fun.**

 **Next, Kara will have a little talk with Hank and they will both discuss the kryptonians' future with Astra.**


	16. War's end

Kara stopped at the door of Hank's office. The door was open but the director seemed to be buried in paperwork. The young woman knocked gently on the door to make him look up. A smile lit up his face when he saw one of the women he condidered his daughters.

"I wanted to see it for myself but Vasquez told me you were parading in the base." Hank joked.

"Yeah, just waiting for my powers to come back." Kara started walking closer to the desk. "I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" the director asked curious.

"For trusting my aunt and let her walk free in the base."

"I saw the way she look at you and I am sure Alex gave her a convicing speech. I wasn't very concerned." the martian said with modesty

"I was surprised not to see you more often in my room." the young woman stated crossing her arms

"I didn't want to bother anyone. And I figured I would let you rest with your family."

"You are family, J'onn." Kara said as it was obvious

Hank smiled, very touched by the attention, and Kara smiled back. They got interupted by a familiar voice passing in the corridor.

"Kara?" Astra called incredulous to see her niece standing in her supersuit.

Kara's face lit up and the two kryptonians walked towards each other to finally end in a full force hug. For the first time, Kara wasn't afraid to crash the person in her embrace.

"Do you have your powers?" Astra asked quickly

"Not yet, but soon." Kara answered still hugging her aunt. "How are you? Alex told me where you were. I didn't want to interupt."

"I am fine. I needed to talk to him." Astra sincerely said facing her niece with her hands on her shoulders.

Astra's attention drifted to the director of the base, still sitting at his desk.

"May I talk to you?" she asked with respect

"Of course."

"I'll let you talk." Kara said starting to walk out

"Actually, this concerns you too." Astra added making Kara turn back, curious. "I need to report to my men, tell them the war is over and I will need help." she said looking at her niece

"What will we do with them if they follow your orders?" Kara asked

"Considering the war is over, we can't keep them here forever. I thought about something for you and your men." Hank started looking at Astra. "As much as I trust you now, I hope you understand that I can't let you walk free in a world you don't know. Our priority is to help you adapt to the american culture."

"You mean like a school?" Astra asked surprised and making Kara smile

"Basicaly...yes." the director admited very serious

Astra didn't seem that enthousiastic about the idea but she couldn't say it wasn't wise. She knew too well how dangerous it would be to fly around, reveling secrets without knowing it just because you aren't familiar with a culture.

"We just have to wait for you to be 100%." Hank said to Kara

After their discussion in Hank's office, Kara searched for Adam. She found him sitting in a chair next to the big round table in the huge hall. The young man was obviously bored as he was spining on the chair. Kara smiled at the sight and walked toward him.

"Why are you here, stuck in your boredom?" she joked

"Your sister kicked me out of her office because of secret stuff." Adam said standing up

"And you decided to stay here and spin." the young woman conclued

"Yes." he simply confirmed bringing her waist closer

"You should go home. Rest in a proper bed, talk to your mother." Kara advised

"What about you?"

"I'm fine. I'll get my powers back and I will help my aunt talking her army down."

"That's reassuring..." Adam pouted looking at his feet

"Hey, I'll be ok. There is no part of fighting in the plan and you can't stay here anyway." Kara assured

"Fine...But at least you can walk me to the door."

"Of course." she smiled widly

After a few seconds, the couple arrived outside. They took two step forward and Kara suddenly stopped. Adam stopped a step further, wondering what was going on. When turned to face his girlfriend, he found her eyes shut, big smile and irradiating with happiness. The young man walked closer and smiled, even if Kara couldn't see him.

"You missed it, didn't you." Adam chuckled talking about the sun

"You have no idea how good I am feeling right now." Kara breathed out, eyes still closed

"I'm starting to think that you're cheating on me with a big giant fire ball." the young man joked

Kara laughed and opened her eyes, only to fall in Adam's tender stare. She leaned foreward to kiss him and quickly deepened their embrace. After a few minutes, the young hero pulled back and smiled.

"Reassured?" she asked already knowing the answer

"Very much." Adam smiled back

They stared at each other for a few more seconds before Kara's face suddenly changed.

"What?" Adam asked a bit concerned.

"Wait here a second."

Something was changed inside of Kara. She felt it. The rush of sudden strenght and heat. She just needed to confirme it. Silently, the young woman approached a rock her size and looked back at Adam briefly. Kara bent down and picked it up effortless. Her face instantly lit up and so did Adam's. She dropped the rock in a loud noise and turned back to see Adam running towards her.

"Kara, this is amazing!"

The young hero didn't wait for him to reach her and felt a little selfish. She bent her knees and generated a powerfull thrust. Kara flew upward for a few seconds, only stoping when she was between white clouds and blue sky. She stayed there for a few minutes, enjoying her proximity to the sun. Eventually, the young woman flew down in big circles, arms outstreched to feel as much as possible. Finally, Kara landed in a classic bent knees almost sitting position. Her smile was one of the biggest she had ever made.

When Kara looked up, she saw her sister and Adam near a black DEO SUV. She scampered towards them, never letting her smile down.

"How fun was that!" she exclaimed.

"Only you know, Supergirl." Alex started. "Glad you can't fly and be stoned at the same time." she teased

"I was waiting for that one..." Kara simply said. "Is the car for you?" she asked Adam

"Yes. An agent will drive me to CatCo." he said. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Sure! I'll call you." Kara answered kissing him lightly on the lips

"Be carefull." he added pointing at her

Adam got in the car and closed the door. Kara and Alex stayed outside watching the car shrinking in the desert.

"Are you ready, Miss Danvers." they heard behind them.

The two sisters turned around to see Hank and Astra standing behind them.

"Together we can convice them, Little one." the general said confident.

"Just one more thing." Hank interupted.

Hank started to transform into J'onn, under the amazed and speechless face of Astra. Sure she didn't see that coming.

"A green Martian...I thought you were extinct." she said incredulous

"My name is J'onn J'onzz. I am the last." he explained with a powerful voice. "Naturaly, I am counting on you to keep this quiet." J'onn warned

"O-Of course." Astra stated still a taken aback.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked concerned

"There is no way I am going to let Supergirl walk alone in a base she doesn't know and facing kryptonians she doesn't know alone. Not just five minutes after recovering her powers. And we're not sure how they will react to Non's death."

"I agree." Astra added.

The three aliens took off, leaving a worried agent Danvers at the DEO's gates.

Astra was leading in the sky, followed by the others.

"So...what do we do if they don't want to come with us?" Kara asked flying by her aunt's side

"I do not know. I just hope we will not have to fight." Astra answered a bit worried by the possibility

"If they do not cooperate, I will have to consider them as enemies. And they will become the DEO's prime targets." J'onn stated.

No one said anything after him.

A long moment later, Astra's base revealed itself. It was Fort Rozz. Kara and J'onn didn't hide their amazement before the huge prison. Sure it was a good place to settle, hidden in the mountains. But staying in the one place you could compare to hell, after being a prisoner for so long...That must have been tough.

"Fort Rozz." J'onn simply said just to assimilate his sight

"Yes. Who would have thought my nightmare space prison would because my base and my home for twelve years... It wasn't my first choice."

"I'm sure it wasn't." Kara added looking around.

The three aliens landed near the space ship and started to walk. As they arrived closer to the prison, Astra's soldiers started to come out, flying and cercling them, ready to fight. The three stayed put and barely moved, just enough to get in a fight position. It was only when everyone was out that a kryptonian saw his superior.

"General. Finally. We were beginning to think your return would never happen."

The soldiers relaxed a little but still looked threatening. Seing Supergirl and the martian wasn't helping.

"Stand down." Astra ordered firmly. "There will not be any fight today, or any other day. I have an announcement to make and they have a proposition." she paused. "Were are my other soldiers?" the general asked.

The kryptonians looked at each other in silence and eventually, they landed in line in front of their superior.

"Three of us deserted, general. They said Non was their leader and they weren't loyal to you." one of them explained

"What about you? Are you still loyal to me?" Astra asked with force

"Yes, general!" they all answered

"So listen carefully. The war is over. Your lieutenant has been killed by his madness." she paused looking at the surprise on their face. "We don't have to fight against humanity, we have to work with them to protect this planet. Hear what our new ally have to say." she added letting her place to J'onn

"As your general said, there is no war anymore. You are free to stay under General Astra's command or beginning a new life here on Earth. In each case, you will have to come and stay at the DEO for a while to learn about Earth's culture and ways. Only then you will be able to start a normal life among humans." J'onn explained carefully and slowly.

Kara didn't want to talk. She was just here to observe. Something was bothering her with one of the soldiers. The young woman was staring at him, watching him. He didn't seem that enthousiast about Astra's arrival. Kara became even more careful when he took a step further after J'onn's speech.

"This is a lie! We should not trust them. All they want is to lure us into a trap so they can experiment on our dead bodies!" the soldier exclaimed.

"This is not true! Go back to your place, soldier." Astra ordered with authority. "I went to their secret base and we built trust. All they want, all I want is to save this planet and I realise now that our strategy was barbaric and easy. I understood the only right way was to work with my niece and end the war." she assured

"Come on, general. We all know your heart wasn't in this war anymore. Only Non stayed true to our beliefs and true goal." he took a look around him and saw that he was the only one standing against Astra. "I will not allow myself to work with traitors." the soldier stated before flying away.

Supergirl was about to follow him when the strong arm of J'onn blocked her chest. She looked up to him confused.

"Don't. This isn't our mission for now." he said staring at her

"Anyone else would like to leave?" Astra asked still imposing her command.

No one moved.

"Now, follow us and I assure you, no harm will be caused as long as we aren't hostile." the general concluded.

The trip back to the base was long and quiet. Now, Astra knew she could count on six or her soldiers and four were on the loose, potentially dangerous. Of course, when they arrived, DEO agents with kryptonite guns were waiting, including Alex. But they were here as a necessary precaution. The soldiers were afraid at first, suspicious. But once they were taken to a briefing room without any disrespect, the atmosphere was more relaxed. Astra watched her men walking away as she stayed in the big hall with her niece and Hank.

"You know you will have to stay here and learn, right?" Hank said to the older kryptonian

"Yes, I do." she sighed

"But...Can she be authorized to come in town sometimes?" Kara asked not wanting her aunt to be locked in that dark base

"Unlike the other, your aunt has already contacts in the outside world." the director started. "But you must stay within the city's limits." Hank added looking at Astra.

A large smile settled on both Kara's and Astra's face.

"I will show you everything there is to know about being an Earth woman." Kara cheered. "What is it?" she suddenly asked when she saw the sad face of her aunt

"I still have one thing to take care of until I can see your world." she said making her niece and Hank understand

"When do you want to arrange the funerals?" the man asked

"As soon as possible. I want him to join Rao. He waited long enough." Astra confessed.

 **AN:** **A little shorter than usual but I thought it was a good end for this chapter. I almost called this chapter "I got the power!" just for the joke but I thought it wasn't the major event lol. Anyway, maybe this will sign a new beginning for the kryptonians, maybe not.**

 **I think the next few chapters will be more focussed on Kara and her Relationship with Adam, Alex and Astra and how Kara deals with all that happened.**

 **Don't forget to review, tell me your thoughts and suggestions )**


	17. Solitude

It was in the end of the afternoon when Kara finally left the DEO. On her way to National City, she used her earpiece to call Adam.

"Hey, I was waiting for your call." he said picking up

"Sorry, I've been busy. But everything is fine now." the young hero started. "Can we meet? At CatCo?"

"You want to talk with Cat don't you." he figured

"Yeah. I need to thank her and talk Supergirl stuff."

"Ok. See you there."

"Bye." she finished

A few minutes later, Kara arrived in the city. She saw all the people on the streets, pointing at her as she flew above them. Kara suddenly wondered what had happened in the city during her absence. The young woman decided to go at her place first to get some regular clothes.

While she was in her apartment, Kara took time to watch the news chanel. They were talking about Supergirl's return. She watched as the reporter resumed her last fight against the same alien she fought in the park and images were supporting his speech. Kara could imagine the careful decisions Cat had made choosing the videos to publish. There was one with Supergirl and Non punching each other, one with Kara and Astra against Non with a question mark next to Supergirl's new ally, and an other was just a picture of blood on the roof of CatCo. The last one made Kara shiver, not really knowing if it was her blood or Non's. She felt a sudden pain where her wound used to be. An awful excrutiating pain. Kara cried out, surprised, put a hand on her stomach, bent under the awful sensation and checked for blood that wasn't there. The young woman felt better in the next couple of seconds and was panting from confusion. She had once seen a documentary on people badly wounded who sometimes felt Phantom pain, like an hallucination. Something so real but absent. Kara waited a few seconds, trying to understand. Deciding it was a stupid thing to believe in something that oviously wasn't there anymore, she concentrated back on the TV.

The young woman listened to the reporter saying that Supergirl had been injured during the fight and he explained all the concern of the citizens, showing testimonies. Eventually, the man showed a picture of Supergirl flying near a building, saying it was a relief to see National City's superhero alive and well.

Kara turned off the TV and took her purse. Exiting her apartment, she headed to CatCo.

As Kara walked in the bullpen, her coworkers where smiling and waving at her. Some of them even stopped to say how happy they were about her being safe and back in action. Kara politely smiled back and wondered why everyone was so glad to see her. Before even reaching her desk, Winn and James stopped her one last time and pulled her in a group hug.

"We're so glad you're back." Winn cheered still in the embrace

"Yeah, we missed you here." James confirmed

"I'm sorry. I should've called you." Kara said pulling away

"No it's ok. We know you were busy." Winn reassured sincerely

"Besides, Alex texted us every details on what happened at the DEO." James added. "Including your drug problem." he chuckled

"You guys...That's not fair." she fakely pouted.

"No it's not." Winn said smiling widly

"But seriously guys, I know we should talk but right now... It's complicated." Kara said looking in Cat's office

"Don't worry. We'll be waiting for you." James assured

"Thank you." Kara said pulling them in an other quick hug.

The young woman put her purse on her desk and then carefully walked in her boss' office. The two Grants were sitting in the white seats on the balcony. Cat saw her first as she was the one facing the window.

"Kara!" she exclaimed with joy and relief, making her son turn

"Hey." he simply said standing and kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

Cat stood up too and walked closer to her assistant.

"I'm glad you're ok." she said putting an arm on Kara's shoulder

"I'm glad you're ok too." the young woman stated

"Please have a seat." Cat proposed.

Everybody sat down before Kara spoke again.

"Miss Grant, I wanted to thank you. For everything." she confessed

"Really, we should thank you for saving the city." Cat contered honestly

"Yes but you saved me." she paused making her boss realise how much she was important to her. "I wish I could forget what happened on that roof. But it doesn't work like that. I saw you. I remember how you said you would pull out the knife yourself, how your hands were trying to stop the bleeding. And I saw how you covered up for me on the news. You carefully chose witch part of the fight to publish. And I don't know what you told everyone at the office but I am sure you did good. Whatever you said." Kara finally said

"I...It was normal. You saved me several times, both of my sons and the whole city. Of course I was going to help you. I would be stupid to do other wise." Cat said trying to hide her tears

"What did you say to everyone?" Adam asked after a few seconds of silence

"James, Winn and I found an rational explanation. You were both on the roof when Supergirl and the alien were fighting. Adam, you were rescued by Supergirl, just like it happened. And for you, we told everyone that you were hurt by a debris and you had a light concussion. That's all." Cat explained

"Sounds plausible." Adam conclued

"Thank you." Kara simply added.

"As for your job, I'm sure Adam told you your desk was waiting for your return." Cat started smiling at the young blonde. "Of course it's if you still want to work for me as I've heard I was 'difficult and pushy'." she added almost asking with a machavellian smile.

Kara was left speechless and opened and closed her mouth several times before glaring at Adam. He was also speechless and his face filled with innocence when the man noticed the intense look.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Adam said holding his hands in a defensive way

"You should tell our beloved computer elf to be more discret when he talks about his 'recently out of intubation but still under morphine' friend." Cat smirked. "But don't freeze him or whatever you can do. I still need his computer genius." she teased making Adam grin

"Uh...I am...sorry, Miss Grant. I-" Kara started only to be cut off by her boss

"It's ok. I know how morphine can be... destabelising, let's say. And it wasn't like I didn't know this things about me already."

"Ok...So, I can stay?" the kryptonian asked not very sure

"Of course you can." Cat assured putting an end to Kara's torture. "But first, take a week off...or a month, I don't care. You need it. And as for the Supergirl matter, don't worry, I will keep your secret safe and sound"

"Thank you, Miss Grant."

"And Kara?" Cat added after Adam was already in the bullpen. "We probably should discuss what happened... Without Adam."

Kara nodded in silence and smiled before joining her boyfriend.

Two hours later, Adam and Kara were cuddling on the young woman's couch, in front of mute TV. Kara was sitting on her legs, her head resting on Adam's shoulder. Their fingers were laced together.

"Your mom is awesome." Kara started

"Yeah." Adam chuckled. "You know, before you arrived earlier, we talked about what happened on the roof...you know." he added looking at Kara's hand. "She told me she had some kind of episode and and Winn and James helped her get through it."

"This past few days have been traumatic for everyone." the young woman sighed.

A few seconds of silence past before Kara let out a yawn.

"Do you want go to bed?" the young man asked

"Yeah...I'm a bit tired." she confessed

A few minutes later, they were both in pyjamas, in Kara's bed. But they were not ready to sleep yet. Instead, they finished their conversation. Kara was lying, her head on Adam's chest, while the young man was stroking her hair.

"I'm glad this is over." he said

"I wish it was." Kara sighed. "Non's funerals are tomorrow. I'll be truly fine when he will be returning to Rao."

"Rao?" Adam wondered

"The sun god. Krypton's god." she simply explained

"I can be there to support you if you want."

"I don't think you will be able to since we are all going to float in mid air." Kara chuckled. "And to be honest...I don't even want to go for my uncle. I just can't stop myself from being angry when I think about him."

"You're not the only one, trust me." the young man grinned

"I just want to support Astra. I know she will need help to go through this."

"We're gonna be ok." Adam assured kissing her head.

Kara truned gently her head to face her lover and pressed her lips on his. Making a move to fully trun her body, the young woman deepened the kiss as Adam started to caress her lower back. The night began with them making sweet love to each other and ended with a deep and peaceful sleep.

In the morning, Adam was surprised to extand his arm where his girlfriend was supposed to be and find the cool sheets instead. This definitely pulled him out of his sleep. Intrigued, the young man went to the large room only to find it empty. He was about to call Kara when he found a note on the kitchen table. Adam took it an read the few words in confusion.

 _I need to clear my head before tonight. I'll call you after. Love you._

Adam read the note one more time to be sure. He knew Kara needed to have time for herself after all that happened but he couldn't understand why she wouldn't at least tell him in person. Adam was streched between understanding and frustration. And that's how he sat on a kitchen stool, a cup of coffee in front of him, alone.

By now, Kara was way out of the city. The young woman was flying above the clouds, above the desert. She needed to be alone, to think, to understand. She was flying without purpose, without any destination in mind. Her only request was to be high enough so no one could see her. After long minutes, Kara snaped out of her thoughts. She took a look down to know where she was and only saw the blue ocean. All around her. Only blue water. Enjoying the peace and the silence, Kara went down and started to fly just above the water. Just enough to fell the fresh sensation of the tiny drops of water that went in the air under the wind she was making. After a few minutes, Kara stopped and floated above the ocean. In front of her, very far away, she saw a little island. A quick use of super-vision was enough to informe her that the island was desert. The young hero flew up back in the sky, closer to the sun. When the hight satisfied her, Kara stopped and laid in mid air, with only her cape and her hair obeying gravity. She stayed there for nearly an hour, smiling as she felt the sun drying her body. The rays of sunshine were so pleasant, calming, relaxing. Kara almost fell asleep and only noticed it when she felt herself sarting to lose altitude slowly. Eventually, the young woman took advantage of her earlier discovery and headed towards the small island. She landed on the sand and verified once more that no one was on the island. It was extremely small, only birds and other small animals were living there. Kara frowned when she heard her sister's voice in her ear.

"Kara, is everything ok?"

"Just relaxing." she answered with a very zen voice

"But you are way out of the city-" Alex started only to be cut off

"I need time, Alex. Alone." Kara said begging for privacy

"O-Ok...I'll make sure you're not disturbed" Alex assured as Kara could sense the small amout of worry in her sister's voice

"Thank you." she said just before the line went dead.

Kara turned back to face the ocean and took off her cape. She placed it on the white sand and sat on it. The young woman rested her hands on her knees and closed her eyes, focussing on the light noise of the water going back and forth on the beach. Kara had a sudden idea, a liberating idea, something she had never done before. The woman took off her boots, then her blue body, her tights and finally her underwears. Kara was now complitely naked, lying on her cape, her pale white skin contrasting strongly with the red of the cape. She closed her eyes and smiled at the idea of total peace, silence and freedom. She would certainly do this more often.

At the DEO, Alex couldn't hide her concern after the very short conversation with her sister. The agent was training with Hank and was less focussed than usual. Of course, it didn't go unnoticed by her boss.

"Is everything ok?" he asked giving up his guard.

Alex followed his movement and sighed looking at the floor. After a few seconds, she looked up.

"It's Kara." she started. "The radars picked her up way outside the city limits. Above the ocean."

"Maybe she just need time alone." the man supposed

"That's what she told me." the woman in black said

"Then let her think. I'm sure she will be better tonight after the funerals." he reassured

"Yeah...I hope. I'm certain she didn't say a single thing on what happened to her directly. As usual she made sure everyone around her was ok and forgot to take care of herself." Alex stated with frustration

"Because you didn't?" Hank chuckled.

It was true. Kara made sure that everyone could talk about their feelings on what happened on that roof but didn't took the time to speak to someone, not even her sister. On the other hand, Hank was certain Alex hadn't talked either, but for other reasons. He knew Alex had the wrong habit to bottle her feelings up so she wouldn't bother anyone with them. But it wasn't right, either for her or for the person she had those feelings for. That's when Hank wondered why the two sisters, as close as they could be, didn't talk to each other. A quick verification in Alex's mind just confirmed his worries.

Alex didn't respond and just glared at him.

"Alex, you have to talk too. And preferably to Kara." Hank said with a concerned look

"Yeah...We'll see." she added before exiting the room.

The agent went to the locker-room to take a warm shower. Even when she finished, Alex didn't get out and stayed under the hot water. As soon as she had exited the training room, the woman had felt tears coming and had been containing them ever since. But at this right moment, Alex wraped her arms around herself and started to cry, hoping the sound of the water falling would hide her sobs. The water was like second tears for her. She couldn't make the difference. Or maybe it was because she was crying so much? Alex couldn't know. After a few minutes, she resolved herself to quit this private environement. She put some new clothes on and sat on a bench with a towel on her wet hair. Alex stared at her feet for a moment before being distracted by her phone. She picked up without looking at the screen.

"Danvers." she tried wiping the last tear off her face

"Hey, it's Adam."

"What's up?" Alex said already knowing what he was going to say

"Do you know where Kara is? She left before I woke up and left me a note saying she needed time."

"She's somewhere above the ocean." she started trying to hide her concern. "She didn't want to talk to me either."

"Ok...Let me know if Kara comes back." Adam asked

"Same for you."

And she hung up.

 **AN:** **Would that be the beginning of trouble in Kara's relationship with Adam and Alex? Let me know what you think is coming next and I will answer you very happily ;)**

 **Next there will be some Kara/Astra time with Non's funerals of course. Also a big conversation between Kara and Adam and an other one between Adam and Cat.**

 **Thank you for all the follow/favorite. Don't forget to review.**


	18. Goodbyes

A few hours later, the night had fallen on National City. It was time to say goodbye to Non. When Kara arrived at the place all kryptonians had agreed on, she saw all the ex-soldiers in a circle around a small red coffin, containing only a heart. The young woman searched for her aunt but couldn't find her. She saw one of the kryptonians looking at her and pointing at a roof top, a few meters under them. Kara followed his finger and saw her aunt pacing the roof. She landed next to her and saw the sadness and the tears on Astra's face. Without hesitation, Kara stepped forward and took her aunt in a tight hug.

"Let's do this. Together." she comforted

"I know you do not like him and do not want to be here." Astra sobbed against Kara's shoulder

"That's not completely true. I didn't like Non but I love you, aunt Astra. And I'm here for you." she said pulling away just to look right in Astra's eyes.

The older kryptonian smiled with her wet cheeks and looked up at the rest of the only survivors of their race.

The two women flew up to join them. Astra stopped at one side of the small coffin and Kara did the same on the other side.

Everyone knew they weren't alone. They could sense the presence of the four loose soldiers. They were somewhere on the roof of a skyscaper. Everyone also knew they weren't a threat at least for now. The mourning period would be respected. That was maybe the only thing all the kryptonians shared. They were all very attached to their costoms.

Astra wiped once again her tears and started to lead the rights.

"You have been the sun of our lives. Our prayers will be the sun that lights your way on the journey home. We will remember you on every dawn and await the night we will join you in the sky. Rao's will be done." Astra finished with sobs threatening her integrity.

In one last move, the kryptonian woman pushed gently the small coffin in the sky. It then continued by itself, making its way to Rao, outside the Earth's atmosphere.

Astra stayed unmoving, looking at where the coffin used to be. Kara was looking at her and she heard the other kryptonians flying back to the DEO. Finally, Astra lifted her head with a smile of relief, her eyes still red after all the crying. Kara smiled back and joined her aunt on her way to the base.

In the DEO, the two kryptonians didn't see a lot of agents. Only the night staff. Kara used briefly her super-hearing. Alex wasn't there. She sighed in relief that her sister was sleeping in her own bed so she didn't have to face her tonight. Kara silently followed her aunt and they finally arrived in one of the room that the DEO had adapted to welcome the aliens. It was a little small but surely enough for just a bed, a table and two chairs.

"So...This is your room now." Kara said looking around

"There is not very much but they promised us a closet once we will have human clothes." Astra stated sitting on her bed.

Kara watched her aunt taking a neckless off and putting it in the drawer of the small nightstand.

"Is that your wedding neckless?" the young woman asked pointing at the closed drawer

"Yes it is." Astra answered simply. "As a widow, I will keep it safe. And I will also keep Non's crest."

"Why?" Kara asked feeling a little angry at the hearing of Non's name

"It is tradition. And you know how much our customs are important, especially when we are the only one who can respect them." she started inviting her niece on the bed. "Besides, I want you to know what kind of man Non was. I know he is probably the only person that you hate but you have to know that he was not always like this. Back on Krypton, he was sweet and loving." Astra added with a smile

"That's not how I remember it." Kara countered

"Because he was also cold and allowed himself to only trust a few people. That included his parents and me. The only other interaction he had was with his soldiers."

"He must have been lonely." Kara admited having a little pitty for the man

"He never was with me."

"You still love him, don't you." the younger woman asked wondering how that was possible

"I will always love him." Astra assured

"But on the roof..." Kara started before shivering

"Now I can not say that I can forgive him for what he has done but that does not stop my love. Seeing you and your blood made me so mad at him and I still think he deserved all the punches I gave him, but—Kara are you alright?" she suddenly asked when she saw her niece wincing in pain.

"Yeah...It's just sometimes I feel like I am on the roof again, with that stupid knife burning my guts." she chuckled to hide her concern

"Is it really painful?" the other kryptonian asked putting a comforting hand on her shoulder

"Not this time. But the first time was excrutiating." Kara explained

"Come here." Astra said offering her arms.

Kara leaned foreward and let herself fall in her aunt's embrace. Enjoying the presence of each other, the women closed their eyes and both remembered all the time playing in Kara's room on Krypton. After a few minutes, Kara broke the hug and stood up, leaving Astra on the bed.

"I should let you sleep." she said walking towards the door

"Kara..." Astra called making her turn. "I have seen what this false pain can do to someone. Talk to your sister. You both need it." she finally advised.

Kara smiled weakly and got out of the room.

On her way to her apartment, Kara secretly wished Adam was at his mother's. She didn't want to face him. The young woman had already pictured his face when he would find her note. A disapointed one. A few meters from her apartment, Kara used her vision to scan inside. It was empty. She closed her eyes in relief and entered by the window. A few minutes later, she was in her bed, staring at the ceiling. The young woman didn't want to sleep, didn't want to have nightmares. Whenever she would close her eyes, she would see the sadistic grin on Non's face after he had stabbed her. Last night was easy. Kara wasn't alone. But now, no one could comfort her.

After long minutes, her mind fell from exhaustion and she let sleep catch her.

In the morning, Kara woke up feeling like she hadn't even slept. She wasn't comfortable. She had just the time to put on yoga pants and a large sweat when someone knocked on the door. It was Adam. Kara sighed with aprehension. She wished she could delay this conversation but now it was too late. When she opened the door, Adam looked at her with a formal smile, without the usual love. On the contrary, Kara did her best to do like everything was normal and greeted him with a quick kiss on the lips. Adam accepted the kiss but entered further in the apartment and waited for his girlfriend to close the door.

"Good morning." Kara said hoping in vain

"So you're talking to me again?" Adam asked obviously upset.

Kara's face dropped and she didn't know what to say. It took her a second to realise her mistake.

"Oh Adam, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot to call you last night." she said getting closer to him

"Yeah, that's what made me the most mad yesterday." he stated putting his hands in a way so she couldn't step further.

The gesture surprised Kara and she stopped where she was.

"I'm sorry-" she started

"Why won't you talk to me!? You don't trust me?" Adam asked feeling betrayed

"Of course I trust you! Why are you saying that?" the young woman asked incredulous

"You flew away, Kara! You didn't answer any of my calls. You left me alone without knowing if you were ok, you didn't even want to tell Alex where you were. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I don't want to t-" Kara sheepishly

"See! That's what I'm talking about!" he shouted pointing at her. "You're keeping your true feelings for yourself and it's hurting you and everyone around." Adam stated including himself in the conversation

"That's so not fair, Adam! I have to deal with so much things, you can't even imagine how it feels. I'm Supergirl and Kara Danvers. I have to hide who I am and work for a huge media company. I fought my own uncle and buried him!" Kara shouted throwing her hands in the air. "And as if I hadn't enough problems, you remind me that I am capable of hurting anyone who comes in contact with me?" she asked with an angry look.

"Don't you see that's why you need help." he said lower. "You are doing the impossible to satisfy everyone but yourself. Why won't you let anyone help you?" Adam tried to calm her down

"Because I don' .Help! I am the one who helps people!" she yelled pointing at herself

"You're not always Supergirl, Kara! You have to detach yourself from her!" the young man shouted now angry too. It made the woman turn her back to him with a sarcastic laught

"How dare you making me choose." she said facing him again. "That's who I am!" Kara started walking in her room. "Accept it or leave." she added flying away in her suit.

Once again, Adam was left alone in an apartment that wasn't his. The young man rushed over the window and tried to call her name but no sound could get out of his mouth. His anger quickly disapeared when he understood the gravity of the situation. Adam started to panic. What if his relationship was over? What if he couldn't fix things? Adam knew it wasn't his fault alone but...What if Kara didn't want to come back? What if it was too late?

His last resource was to call the only person close enough to help him: Cat Grant. Adam searched his phone with shaky hands and frustration. His mother picked up after a few seconds.

"Hey Adam." she cheered on the other side of the line.

"Mom, I screwed up." he simply said with a guilty voice

"Wh-What happened?" Cat asked suddenly worried

"Kara and I...We had a big fight." the young man explained feeling tears coming. But he wasn't going to cry. Not now.

"I'm coming. Where are you?" Cat asked determined

"You don't have t-"

"Don't be rediculous. Where are you?" she repeated firmly

"Kara's place."

"But—Where is she?" Cat questionned confused

"I don't know... she flew away."

"Ok. Meet me at the house for lunch." she almost ordered before ending the call.

Adam hadn't even had the chance to refuse or protest. He knew he needed advice anyway.

In her office, once the call ended, Cat couldn't simply go back to work. She knew Kara was scared easily when it came to private relationship. There was only one person she could talk to and it was Kara's sister. Cat knew whatever was between her assistant and her son probably had to do with a lack of communication. The woman dialed Alex's number and waited for her to answer.

"Alex Danvers." the woman said

"It's Cat Grant."

"How did you get my number?" Alex asked in disbelief

"I'm a journalist." Cat simply said with her usual arrogance. "I want to talk about your sister."

"What about her?" the agent questioned not really knowing where this converstion was going

"She had a fight with my son and is nowhere to be found."

"Oh... What do you want me to do about it?" Alex said now aware of their communication problem

"You're her sister. Talk to her." Cat said like it was obvious

"Right now isn't the best time."

"Listen, I know, you're busy. We all are. But come on, you can leave your super secret science toys for a minute and talk to her. I mean, I'm talking to you and yet I'm a CEO of one of the biggest media company on the planet." Cat said forgetting her modesty

"No you don't understand...Kara doesn't want to talk...To anyone." Alex said sadly

"Ow...Then that's one more reason to unblock her. I don't know, take a trip to Hawaï or anywhere else with a lot of sun. But talk to each other."

"What about Adam?" Alex asked liking Cat's proposition

"I'll handle him. You need to resolve your sister problem before Kara can resolve anything else. But I'm confident everything is going to be fine." she reassured

"Yeah...I'll talk to Kara." Alex stated already making a plan

"Great." Cat added before ending the call.

A few hours later, Cat entered in her penthouse and found Adam on the balcony, looking at the sky. She put her purse on the ground and joined him.

"I'm sure she isn't in the city." Adam said without looking at the woman next to him

"Let's talk about about you for now. What happened?" Cat asked making him look at her

"We argued about her not sharing her feelings. Yesterday she said she would call me after her uncle's funerals but she forgot. I'm not even sure if that's the truth or not." he started

"Let me guess, you felt betrayed and like she doesn't trust you." Cat said sitting in the living-room, followed by her son

"Exactly. Then we argued more and that's when I screwed up. I said she had to detach herself from Supergirl." Adam explained

"Oh..." Cat reacted knowing this the wrong thing to say to the young woman

"Yeah, right?" he chuckled

"And what did she do?"

"She acused me to make her choose between Kara Danvers and Supergirl and then she told me to accept them both or to leave. That's the last thing she said before running, well, flying away."

"And what did you choose?" Cat asked the million dollar question

"I want to be with all of Kara. Both Kara Danvers and Supergirl. Of course I have a slight preference for the one who doesn't get stabbed by a freaking alien, but I just want to be with her." Adam said feeling the tears coming. "I don't want to lose her, mom." he added leaning foreward

"Adam, I'm so sorry." Cat said sadly, taking her son into a comforting hug.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Cat broke the silence.

"Listen, I talked to Kara's sister. She is going to take her somewhere for a couple of days. They will get through their own issues and then, yours will be resolved too. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Now let's have lunch." Cat said standing up

"Yeah and you have to go back to work." Adam added following the woman in the kitchen

"Adam, I am your mother and I'm here for you. Now that we're back in each other's life I will always prioritise you and Carter over work."

 **AN:** **Thanks everyone for favorite/follow/reviews.**

 **Some of you were wondering why Kara and Adam would argue. Well here it is. I hope it isn't too easy. I just wanted them to strugle a little.**

 **What did you think about the funerals? Astra and Kara? Kara and Adam? Don't forget to review. It's always nice, and I will reply very happily ;)**

 **Next chapter, we will see what Alex has prepared for Kara. There will be familly moments, both for Kara and Adam. Also for the next two chapters, I will concentrate on Kara's relationship with Alex I think.**


	19. Return home

This time, when Alex called her sister, Kara wasn't on her new paradise island. The young woman was sitting on top of a cliff in the desert, her legs dangling and the wind blowing in her hair.

"Kara, do you hear me?" Alex said making Kara's eyes snap open

"Yes. Is there a problem?" she asked hoping she wouldn't have to confront her sister

"Uh...Hank wants to talk to you...about an alien." the older woman half lied

"I'm on my way." Kara stated before letting herself fall off the cliff and then flew to the secret base.

When she arrived in the DEO, Kara found Alex and Hank in the director's office.

"So, what kind of alien do you want to talk about?" she asked.

Hank glared at Alex and sighed. He didn't know the agent had lied to draw her sister in the base.

"There is no alien."

"What? But-" Kara wondered confused

"I have to talk to you. That part was true but there isn't any alien." he said calmly.

Kara glared at Alex who was avoiding direct eye contact with her and crossed her arms.

"I want you two to take a couple of days off. Go somewhere and talk to each other. I know you both want to get through your feelings and you are too stubborn to make the first move so I'll do it."

Kara thought about it a few seconds and then unfowlded her arms in defeat.

"Ok..." the young woman started almost sighing. "Where do you want to go?" she asked Alex

"Midvale?" she simply said knowing her sister will be more than pleased to go back to there old house.

"Ok." Kara accepted with a weak smile.

They both knew it was for the better. It would do some good for everyone.

An hour later, the two sisters were in Alex's car, ready to go. After a few minutes, Alex, who was driving, broke the silence.

"Do you want to tell Adam about this?"

"You know what happened, don't you." Kara guessed

"Yeah...Cat told me."

"She called you!?" the youngest sister shouted in disbelieve

"Yes, she called me and the trip was her idea actually. Although, she did say to go to Hawaï but I figured it wouldn't be our style." Alex explained

"Hawaï is everybody's style." Kara smirked

"Not if you want to be alone with your sister. For that, Midvale is the perfect place." she smirked back

"I'm not sure if I really want to see Adam again." Kara said suddenly sad

"Why? I mean, I know you two had a pretty big fight but you seem so happy when you are around each other."

"Alex, he basicaly told me to choose between Supergirl and Kara Danvers." the blonde contered

"Ow... Did he say that exactly?" Alex asked knowing that Kara had a tendancy to be over dramatic

"He told me that I had to detach myself from Supergirl right after telling me that I was hurting everyone by refusing help. But I don't need help." Kara said certain about her last sentence

"Supergirl doesn't need help but Kara Danvers? You know, I'm with Adam on that one, Kara. You have to let the others help you talk."

Kara considered what Alex just said for a few seconds. She was right. She had to let her feelings out or she would nerver sleep again. The young woman looked at her sister with a weak smile.

"Right...Can we discuss this later? I'm kinda tired and you know how boring it is for me to be in a car." Kara chuckled

"Ok." Alex smiled back.

Kara looked through the window for a minute and then sat more comfortably on the seat. She didn't fell asleep though. She was just resting, eyes closed, listening to the radio and Alex's confident heartbeat.

Eventually, when they arrived in front of their house, a big smile appeared on the sister's faces. They each took their suitcase out of the car and walked towards the door. Kara knocked a few times, ready to take Eliza in a big warm hug. They waited a short moment before the door opened on a more than surprised Eliza.

"Eliza!" Kara cheered imidiately pulling her foster mother into a hug.

Alex quickly followed and did the same.

"Girls! What are you doing here!?" Eliza asked incredulous

"You didn't know?" Kara wondered confused

"I didn't have the time to call you. I'm sorry." Alex explained guilty

"It's ok." Eliza started with a compassionate smile. "Kara, I'm so glad you're ok. I'm sorry I couldn't come to National City but I was stuck in my lab and when I finally got out, I saw all Alex's misscalls and by that time you were already back on your feet." she finished truly feeling guilty

"It's alright. I should've called you too."

"You know I had planed to surprise you next week actually. But I guess I'm too late now." she smirked.

Eliza's face dropped when she saw her daughter climbing the stairs.

"No! Uh...I mean...Alex, could you not go in your room?" she asked sheepishly.

The two sisters were confused and curious at the same time.

"Mom, tell me you didn't." Alex begged glaring at her mother.

Kara was still confused, not understanding what was going on. A single look to her sister made them act at the same time. The two young women rushed in the stairs and only stopped when Alex opened the door to they room.

" .God." Kara said when she saw her old bed and toys crushed under huge boxes and other various objects.

"Sorry?" Eliza said behind them

"You turned our room into a dump!" Alex excaimed facing the older blonde

"You weren't here and I had all this old stuff from all around the house so I just...put it here."

"Where are we going to sleep?" Kara asked still a little shocked

"I'm sorry..." Eliza started before looking at one corner of the room

Alex followed her look and quickly understood what she was thinking.

"You seriously want us to sleep in the tent." she said desperate.

Kara tried to retain her laugh and chuckled instead. She had always liked camping. The idea wasn't bad at all.

"It can be fun though." she started earning a glare from her sister. "Come on! Just like old time." she cheered.

Alex looked at her trying to hide her smile and then noticed her mother was gone.

"Mom! You know we're not through this!" she shouted so Eliza could hear from downstairs

"I'm already making a pie!" she shouted back.

Alex sighed at her mother actions and at Kara's wide smile. Of course the younger sister only needed a pie to forgive the destruction of their chilhood room...

It was finally the end of the day for Cat and she could finally go back home to her boys. When she entered her penthouse, Carter and Adam were playing some violent zombie apocalypse video game.

"Adam! Behind you!" Carter shouted as he saw a zombie running towards his brother's character

"Wow!" Adam exclaimed as he turned back and the zombie hit him. He shot him in the head and ran away. "I killed him but he hit me hard."

"Don't worry I'll heal you." Carter assured as he made his way to the other character.

Cat smiled and walked further towards the couch where her sons were so focussed at killing fictional monsters, they didn't even notice she was there.

"Come on just a few more seconds and we're done with this wave!" Carter cheered

They both shouted throwing their hands in the air when the timer went to zero.

"Yay!" Adam cheered. "We destroyed these son of a-"

"Language!" Cat shouted making them both turn in surprise.

Carter laughed at his brother's embarassement and put his controler on the small table. Adam looked at his mother with guilty eyes, like a kid surprised the hand in the cookie jar.

"Don't teach my little boy bad words.

"Mom, don't you think I already know this kind of...expression." Carter said as it was obvious.

"Really? And where would you learn such things?" Cat asked

"I'm pretty sure it's a very popular option in school." Adam smirked earning a confirmation look from his brother

"I guess spending a lot of money on a decent school doesn't include insults protection. Why am I not surprised?" Cat said admiting her defeat. "Have you even done your homeworks?" she asked Carter

"Um... I... am going to my room. I have something to...uh...read." Carter sheepishly said before running in his room.

Cat sat on the couch next to her oldest son and they both laughed.

"You have definitely a bad influence on him." Cat joked

"Sorry... I just can't help but play with him." Adam confessed

"No, no. It's actually a great thing. He's coming out of his shell even more than when Kara babysat him. And I know in the end, Carter will never forget to do his homeworks. He just love school too much for that."

There was a bit of a silence the time that Adam would turn off the game. Then he sat back on the couch, knowing his mother had something to tell him.

"Alex texted me earlier." she started making Adam suddenly more fucussed. "She talked to Kara but she said she stayed a little on her guard and she will get to her later."

"That's all?" he asked a little disapointed

"Yes, that's all."

"So it's over." Adam said looking sadly at his hands

"Why are you saying that? It doesn't mean anything."

"You're sure?" he asked desperate

"You're just thinking too much. Let Kara be handled by her sister. Just give her time and I'm sure things will get better." Cat assured. "Have you started to make a plan to win your girl back?"

"What?" Adam asked surprised

"Well it's clear you don't know women as much as I thought you did." she paused. "Even if Kara is the most innocent, kind and sunny person I know, she's still a woman. And women are rancurous." Cat stated very seriously

"You seem to forget how fast she forgave you for punishing her." Adam contered

"Yes but it was because I'm her boss and I'm a woman. Trust me, in a couple, the man has to apologize after the kind of fight you had. I know it wasn't completely your fault and blaming yourself is the last thing you need right now. But you have to prove you love her for who she entirely is and not for just the half." Cat advised

"Ok. So that's why I need a plan?" Adam said already planning something in his head

"Exactly."

A few hours later, Kara was returning to the tent with arms full of logs.

"Wood delivery!"

Alex's head picked out of the tent with a grin. She got out complitely and stood over Kara who was building a small pyramide.

"Beds are ready. Time to bring fire." she smiled and made Kara laugh.

The younger sister took a step back from the wood and used her heat-vision. The two women stared at the growing fire for a few seconds.

"Remember when we used to to that with Jeremiah?" Kara said with nostalgia

"Yeah, that was great. We used to take bigger safe distance back then." Alex chuckled taking her sister's hand.

They sat down and Kara started to open a box with slices of pie in it. Alex's eyes widdened.

"You stole the extra pie!" she shouted with indignence

"You know Eliza made it on purpose." Kara said as it was obvious. "But if you don't want some, it's fine with me too." she teased taking a bite

"Give me." Alex said glaring at her.

Kara laughed and handed the box to her sister. They stared at the fire, eating their pie for a minute before Alex broke the comfortable atmosphere.

"I was terrified." she started not looking away from the flickering light. It made Kara suddenly look at her. "On the roof...I couldn't belive it. And then, at the DEO, it all struck me all at once." Alex added and then turned to look at her sister. "I thought you were going to die." she finished with a shaky voice.

"Alex..." Kara sighed putting down the box with the pie

"You know we have to talk about this. To get better." the woman paused. "Kara, when I saw you and all the blood... I had to stay focussed. But then we arrived at the base...you crashed. And somehow, a part of me was already thinking I had lost you forever." Alex paused once again and looked away. "If it wasn't for your aunt I would've gone crazy. And Adam would've probably punch me in the face." she chuckled.

Even with her eyes wet, Kara smiled a bit but then waited for Alex to explain.

"He was so worried and angry at me for saying you were dying. He literally yelled at me and Astra had to keep us grounded. But there was something else...I don't know what exactly happened on that roof but he took it hard."

Alex sensed Kara tensing on her last words and gave her a curious and worried look. But the younger sister stayed silence.

"It's your turn now. I showed you mine, show me yours, right." Alex joked hoping it would relax her. "Kara...Talk to me." she said softly rubbing her sister's shoulder

"It was horrible." Kara started staring at the fire. "The look on Non's face, the blade going deeper in my body... Alex, the pain...the kryptonite was burning me from inside. It was like I was going to implode." she paused trying to retain some tears. "But then, before Adam and Cat came, I saw Astra. She was pounding on Non like a furious animal. You should've seen her, Non had no chance. Honestly she scared me. But I already knew she had that in her, she's a warrior. But..." Kara started before revising herself, shivering.

"But?" Alex said sitting closer in support

"He terrified me, Alex!" she said louder earning a look of confusion from her sister. "Adam, he...he almost killed Non." Kara finally admited almost crying.

"Kara, I'm sorry." Alex comforted pulling the younger woman in a hug

"He punched him so hard but he was uncounscious and I was bleeding and hurting. Alex, it was horrible." she paused tightening the hug. "When I woke up for good Adam felt so guilty. And I guess now, everytime I see him, a part of me is back on the roof watching his rampage."

"And that's why you didn't want to talk to him after Non's funeral?" Alex asked

"I don't know...Maybe. But I also needed time to process everything."

"Tell me about it..." she smirked. "Is that all you wanted to say? Because I think we could both use a good night of sleep." Alex said standing up.

"Yes that's all." Kara lied.

She followed Alex in the tent and they both laid in their sleeping bag.

"Wow this tent was much bigger in my memories." Kara frowned

"No it's the right size. You just got fat." Alex teased

"Says the one who is already stealing room on my side of the tent." Kara smirked back

"I need space to sleep and you know that. You were the one happy to sleep in this thing so assume your choices."

"You made me do this so we could get closer and that's exactly what we are doing." Kara joked

They both laughed before staring at the ceiling.

"I love you so much." Kara almost whispered

"Yeah me too...Good night." Alex said before turning her back to Kara

"Good night." she repeated doing the same.

Kara sighed very silently and her face filled with aprehension. She wasn't sure she wanted to sleep or even close her eyes. After a few minutes, the young woman could tell Alex was already peacefully sleeping. The older sister turned in her sleep and almost spooned Kara without even knowing it. It made the young blonde smiled lightly. Feeling Alex's slow and steady breath on her neck made her relax. After that, it didn't took Kara long to fall asleep.

 **AN:** **Thank you a lot for all the reviews! it really keeps me going.**

 **Here they are! The bonding moments. There will be more in the next chapter with also more humour. I think we and the characters need it ;)**

 **And I also wanted to tell you that there is only two chapters left! The next one is mostly done. So you should see the end of this story during the week.**

 **As always, don't forget to review and I will gladly respond ;)**


	20. Sister's bond

It was barely dawn when a woosh noise woke up Alex from her very comfortable sleep. She groaned a little, rubbing her eyes for a second, and then she noticed her sister was gone. Alex staightened and looked intrigued and worried when she heard someone sobbing outside the tent. The woman crawled outside and found Kara kneeling on the ground, rocking back and forth, gripping tightly her shirt where her wound used to be. Alex walked towards her sister and knelt carefully next to her.

"Kara?" she called putting a worried hand on her back.

The younger sister sniffed back her tears and turned so her hair woundn't hide her face anymore. She looked at her sister with wet and red eyes.

"What do you know about phantom pain?" Kara asked staring at Alex, sobing.

"Oh, Kara...I'm sorry." she said sadly cercleling her arms around her sister.

Kara burried her face in Alex's neck and began to cry heavily. The other woman started to rub her back with soft cercle moves. After a couple of minutes, Kara pulled back and sat in the grass. Alex did the same and watched her little sister playing vagely with a half burned stick, mixing the ashes. She let Kara think for a minute and waited patiently, admiring the pink and violet sky, waiting for the sun to turn blue. Eventually, Kara wiped her tears and looked up.

"You're ok?" Alex asked softly

"Yeah...It's over now."

"That wasn't the first time, huh?"

"No." Kara simply answered. "The third I think."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alex asked carefully

"Do I have a choice?" Kara chuckled. She paused for a few seconds. "I haven't had nightmares yet. It's just aprehension before going to sleep you know... It can happen anytime. Usually, it's when something reminds me of the wound. First time, I was watching the news, second time I was with Astra, after the funerals. And this morning...It just happened with no reason. I was just suddenly in pain." Kara explained waving her hand

"You have to talk to someone about it." Alex advised

"Isn't it what we're doing right now?

"No, I mean to a professional." the older sister corrected

"How am I supposed to see a shrink without lying? 'Hey I'm Supergirl and my crazy uncle stabbed me with the only thing that can kill me.'" Kara contered slightly upset

"You know there is a special unit at the DEO for that."

"What will the other agents think? The Girl of Steel seeing a shrink..."

"You'd be surprised of how much people go in there." Alex chuckled. "I went there too."

"There is no way you talked to someone willingly." Kara smirked

"Well...Hank forced me. But still, I felt better." Alex confessed. "If there is a place when you can feel comfortable, it's in front of one of those guys. They just want to listen and help. Plus, the guy at the DEO is free." Alex joked making Kara smile.

"Ok, I will go and talk to him." she said.

Alex smiled and pushed Kara's shoulder to make her laugh. It worked.

"Come on, let's go steal some food in mom's fridge."

Two hours later, Eliza finally woke up and went down the stairs. There, she saw her daughters sleeping in the living-room. She wondered why they would be in the house so early, it was only seven. Alex was on the couch in a foetal position with a bottle of fruit juice in her hand. Kara was sitting on the ground, her back against the couch, her head resting on its side on a coussion and a box of waffles on her knees. Eliza slowly and quietly walked in the living-room and picked up the box. Then, she went in the kitchen to have her own breakfast.

Half an hour later, she heard voices and almost laughed at her daughters' first preoccupation.

"My waffles..." Kara complained with a sleepy voice. "Where are they?" she asked in confusion earning a groan from Alex

"At least I still have my juice."

The two sisters went in the kitchen and were welcomed by Eliza. The older Danvers was eating a waffle with a cup of coffee in the hand.

"That explains the walking waffles. Good morning" Kara said kissing her foster mother on the cheek. She took advantage of the situation to pick a waffle and sit next to Eliza.

"Good morning you two." she said sipping her coffee.

Alex growled a barely audible 'morning' and poured herslef a cup of coffee. She then sat with the other women and took a sip.

"Ahh, that's better." she said closing her eyes

"You two are helpless." Eliza teased

"Hey!" they both exclaimed at the same time

"One addicted to coffee and the other to waffles." she continued

"You should've seen her under morphine." Alex smirked

"Alex!" Kara grumbled making her foster mother laugh

"So! What are you going to do today?" Eliza asked

"I don't know... It's been a long time since I went to the beach." Alex proposed

"Seems like a good idea. Wish I could be naked on that one too." Kara naturally said.

She only realised her mistake when Eliza and Alex both almost spat their coffee.

"Excuse me!" Eliza exclaimed

Kara blushed so hard she could feel the heat climbing on her head.

"Now you have to tell us more Eve." Alex joked still a bit shocked

"Uh...I-I found uh... a desert island two days ago and I had to relax." Kara tried hiding behind her waffle

"Well that seems like a lovely place to unwind." Eliza smirked

"I think it's kinda like my island of solitude."

"I'm not sure if Superman walks around naked in the Arctic." Alex wondered

"Ok stop now, please." the young woman begged hiding her face in her hands

"It's just too easy." Alex said sipping her coffee

"You don't have to be ashamed, you know." Eliza started. "Being naked is our natural state. It's normal to feel comfortable. You know, since you're both in National city and I'm here alone, I also-"

"Ok I've heard enough!" Alex quickly said before rushing upstairs in the bathroom.

Kara ran after her still blushing, leaving Eliza with a pround smirk on her face. The older Danvers brought her coffee to her mouth. "Too easy." she said before taking a sip.

"That was so awkward!" Kara said in the shower while Alex was brushing her teeth

"I know wright... I can't ewen imajine mom-"

"Ew, stop!"

"You ow the other hand..." Alex started then spat. "I want to know more." she added rinsing her mouth

"About what?" Kara asked showing her head from behind the curtain

"Don't play the innocent with me. Your island, tell me."

"Nope." she said turning on the water

"Why! I want to run naked in the sand too." Alex pouted

"First off all, I wasn't running or anything like that. I just laid on my cape and rested. Second off all, find your own island of solitude. This one is mine." Kara finally said before reaching for her towel but didn't find it.

She looked frowning outside the bathtub, hiding the rest of her body with the curtain. The young woman sighed heavily when she saw Alex holding her towel, leaning against the bathroom door.

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"Where is it?" Alex asked with a proud smirk

"Eliza!" Kara yelled

"Oh don't!" the older sister suddenly frightened

"You started it." Kara teased already hearing Eliza running in the stairs

"What is it?" she asked entering the bathroom

"Tell Alex to give me my towel, please."

"Really? How old are you? Twelve?" Eliza started glaring at Alex.

"But I want to know about the island." Alex whined

"Ow...Well, as long as I don't approve any kind of torture...My scientific nature wants me to extand my knowledge and I completely understand what Alex is feeling so... By all means, continue." Eliza proudly said before getting back downstairs

"Seriously? You know I could just use my super-speed and take it." Kara threatened

"On a wet floor and being wet yourself? Not a good idea."

"Fine..." Kara sighed. "I'll take you to my island of solitude."

"Great." Alex smiled widly before throwing the towel at her sister.

The older sister then exited the room and joined her mother.

A few minutes later, Kara was dressed and went downstairs to watch TV. She was surprised to see Alex pouting on the couch.

"What is it?" she asked jumping on the couch next to her sister

"Mom went to work so I wanted to sneak in the cave to see if she was working on something cool in Dad's lab. But she locked it...And on purpose! There was litterally a note on the door saying 'you're in vacation. Forget and relax'. I can't believe she did this to me."

"Well at least we all know where your sense of humor comes from." Kara laughed. "Eliza and you are the same. Expect that she's definitely much more resonnable than you." she teased making Alex hit her on the shoulder

"There was a PS on the note. This part was more for you." Alex smirked earning a curious look from Kara. "It said 'I won't be there for lunch. I made lasagna for you two. It's in the fridge. Keep Kara from eating the two pizzas, they are for tonight'."

"Wow. She did think about everything."

After lunch, the Danvers sisters decided to digest on the beach. Once they arrived, already in their swimsuits, Kara took the towels that were in a big bag with other things like biscuits, water and suncreen. Kara didn't wait for Alex to be ready and laid on her towel. Alex had to put suncreen on before laying comfortably. She sighed heavily with the tube in her hand.

"What?" Kara mumbled against her towel

"I hate spreading this thing on me." Alex growled

Kara responded with a moan making her sister smile. The beach was practicly empty. There were only a couple of person walking. The two sisters stayed like this for almost two hours.

Finally, Kara woke up from her nap and turned on her back. She streched her arms and her legs before opening her eyes. She looked at the lying form next to her and saw that Alex was also on her back, resting with a hand on her stomach. Kara didn't want to lay still forever so she decided to go for a swim. But the young woman was also determined not to go alone. Kara stood up and took a step foreward to block the sun from Alex's head. This depleased her and she groaned opening her eyes.

"Let me guess...You want to go for a swim." Alex wisely supposed

"Yep! Come on." Kara said pulling on her sister's arm.

Alex regretely stood up and followed her blonde sister towards the water.

"You could've just gone alone." she fakely pouted

"That's no fun. And you love swimming." Kara said entering the water

Alex followed and smiled at the contact of the cool water against her skin. Kara was already swimming away and the older sister tried her best to follow her. Once they were far enough from the beach, Kara turned to face her sister.

"Go. Do your thing." Alex said with a smile.

Kara smiled widly and went underwater for who knows how long. Alex stayed put, glad to see Kara's natural joy was back. That's only then that she realised how the last days' events had changed the young hero. Alex figured this short trip was more than necessary for both of them.

After a few seconds, she put her head underwater and saw the blured form of her sister swimming back to her. When Kara surfaced, she was holding a beautiful red stone. When she was a kid, she had always loved to bring back different rocks from the ocean's bottom. Kara had always been facinated by the way stones change of color once they are exposed to direct light.

She was pulled of from her thoughts when she heard Alex laughing at loud.

"What is it? Tell me." Kara said a bit upset

"You have seaweed stuck in your bra." Alex explained still laughing.

Kara took a look down and joined her sister in a laugh before getting rid of the algua. The sisters started to swim back to the beach.

"Hey, you want to eat the biscuits on the island?" Kara asked

"The island? As in your island?" Alex asked trying to avoid a wave

"Why not?" Kara smiled

"People could see us." Alex warned

"Alex, there is virtually no one on the beach, children are in school and it's not hot enough for old people to invade the beach." Seeing the glare of Alex, Kara continued. "If you want Supergirl could fly you. I mean it makes more sense."

"Fine." Alex simply said letting her curiousity win.

Kara smiled widly when they stepped on the beach. The young hero quickly went back to the house, returning the towel and the bag and came back landing next to Alex, only holding the biscuits and a bottle of water. She handed them to her sister and prepared to welcome her on her back. Alex cercled her arms around Kara's neck, hoping the provisions wouldn't bother her. Supergirl took off softly so she wouldn't hurt her passenger. She gave Alex a few seconds to adjust and then flew faster.

"I forgot how that felt! I'm jalous!" she shouted to cover the wind even if she knew Kara could hear her

"That's my favorite power for a reason!" Kara shouted back.

After long minutes, they finally landed on a small white beach. Alex was panting and took a look around, amazed by the peace of the location.

"Wow, you should write you name on it." she joked

"Yeah, it's a good idea if you want to make people interesting in the island." Kara chuckled

The young woman took off her cape and spread it so they could both sit on it. Then, in a quick move, she removed her suit and was back in her swimsuit. They stayed both eyes closed, apreciating the calm and the sun, for a few minutes. Eventually, Alex leaned to bring the box of bicuits closer and picked one.

"So that's where you go all natural." Alex said eating

"Yes. But I only did it once. Actually, it's only the second time I come on this island."

"I admit the atmosphere is propitious."

"Thank you." Kara smiled proud that Alex finally didn't say something to make fun of her.

"Do you think you will bring other people?" Alex asked not very subtle to what she had in mind

"Alex, what if it doesn't work with Adam?" Kara questioned looking at her sister

"Listen, we talked things through between us and now we're closer than we have ever been. You made an effort to let people help you and I'm sure Cat talked to Adam too. When we go back to National City tomorrow, you're going to apologize and I'm pretty certain he's going to do the same. And after that, everything will go back to normal."

"But he said-" Kara started still insecure

"Kara, whatever he said, I'm sure he didn't mean half of it. Especially the Super choice part." Alex stated cutting her off. "Adam loves you, he was hurt so he said stupid things."

"I love him so much." the younger sister said triturating her hands

"Then everything will be fine! Don't worry."

"Thank you, Alex." Kara concluded hugging her sister.

The two sisters stayed lying on the beach for ten more minutes before Alex grew restless.

"Let's explore this paradise." she said standing up

"You know it's really small. You will probably come back in less than ten minutes." Kara stated sitting up

"Adventure is always fun." the older sister cheered starting to walk towards the forest. "There isn't venemous weird animals I should know about, right?" she added suddenly stopping

"There is probably creepy insects but I didn't see any snakes or giant spiders." Kara smirked.

Once Alex was gone, Kara decided to do something she hadn't done in years. She smiled at her own childish idea. What kind of sand castle could she make?

When Alex came back from her short adventure, the young woman was just finishing her construction.

"Kara, that's beautiful!" Alex exclaimed coming closer. "It's Krypton, isn't it."

"Yes." Kara said with a trembling voice. "Yes it is."

Noticing her sister's emotion, Alex took Kara's hand in hers and held it tight. They observed the sculpture for a while. Alex knew exactly what it represented. The high sharp tower in the middle, smaller towers on the side...It was the view Kara had form her bedroom. She had seen many paintings of it and she had listened for hours to Kara talking about Krypton; how the light and the colors were so much different from Earth. Her attention shifted on an other sculpture. It was a big giant S, the symbol Kara shared with her cousin.

"I knew you would write your name on this island." she chuckled

"I know it can seem stupid but I felt like I had too." Kara said crossing her arms

"It's not. Stupid, I mean. It's a shame we have to make it disappear."

"Yeah..." Kara agreed.

The young hero used her superpowers to destroy her scupltures, put her suit back on and then picked up Alex so they could go home.

"How was your expedition?" Kara asked flying slowly

"Always fun. It was like you said: creepy insects. And a lot of little birds. I also found a sping and a pond." Alex said

"That's cool! I have my own water." Kara cheered

"Buy it first and then we can make money out of it. The Supergirl's superwater." the older sister joked

A few hours later, Eliza was back from work and Kara was watching the pizzas in the oven.

"I see that you saw my note." she said smirking at Alex

"You know me too well." she replied laying the table in the front of the TV.

"I'd be damned if I didn't." Eliza chuckled

"Time for pizza and old movies!" Kara cheered coming with one pizza in each hand

"Not that old." Eliza pouted making her daughters laugh.

The three women sat comfortably on the couch. Kara had a pizza box on her knees and Eliza and Alex were sharing one. It wasn't bothering anyone. This was a completely normal situation in the Danvers' house.

 **AN:** **Thank you for all the reviews!**

 **Cute chapter I think. Some major discussion but also a lot of just fun moments. Tell what are your thoughts about it.**

 **Also next chapter will be the last. BUT, I decided to make a serie so this fic will be the first of them. The serie should have four or five fics and will spread on several years of Kara's life. Are you happy about it? I already have some ideas that will be the base of each stories but feel free to send my your ideas if you have some ;)**

 **Next, Kara will finally see Adam. Will they stay together? Or will their Relationship end? We will also see a big discussion between Astra and Kara.**


	21. The Talk

"So that's it. My babies are leaving." Eliza said hugging her daughters tightly

"This was the best two days I've had in a very long time." Kara stated pulling out

"You could stay." Eliza proposed

"No, I have things waiting for me at the DEO and even if Hank wouldn't admit it, I bet the kryptonians are a piece of work. I should probably go."

"What about you, honey?"

"There is someone I have to talk to. It's very important." Kara smiled weakly

"Is this someone a boy?" she asked with a smirk

"Yes. We have...things to fix." the young woman confessed

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's ok. It's gonna be ok."

Eliza looked at her adopted daughter with compassion and then pulled them both in an other hug.

"I love you both." she said

"Love you." the two sisters replied almost at the same time

"Let's go! The road is waiting for us." Alex cheered walking away.

Kara smiled one last time to Eliza before joining Alex in the car.

After a few rather long minutes, National City was revealing itself. The beginning of the trip had been quiet. The only noise was Alex poking the weel in rhythm with the songs on the radio. Kara was sitting on her legs and was looking through the window, her hand supporting her head.

"Can you drop me at CatCo?" she asked still watching the landscape

"Why? Isn't Adam going to be at Cat's home?" Alex wondered in confusion

"I want to talk to Cat before seeing him. I need to talk about what happened on the roof. Adam told me she had some kind of panic attack and I think it would be good for both of us." Kara explained

"You're sure there isn't an other reason." Alex asked knowing her sister by heart.

Kara sighed and sat correctly so she could look at the woman next to her.

"I'm afraid if things go south with Adam, I won't be able to speak to her the way I want to. I mean she could fire me." the yougn woman confessed

"Cat is not stupid. She would never do that." Alex defended

"She almost did the first time!" Kara contered

"But this is different. She knows you're Supergirl. And most important of all, you and Adam aren't over."

"Yet..." Kara mumbled

"Do you want it to be?" Alex asked certain of the answer

"No." she admitted

"Then let me tell you something, Kara. You love him, he loves you. If you go out there thinking it's already screwed, then it will be."

A few minutes later, they were in front of CatCo plazza. Kara was about to leave the car when Alex stopped her.

"What do I do with your stuff?" she asked

"Take them with you. I'll get them tomorrow."

"Ok." she paused. "Don't worry. You're going to rock this!" Alex cheered making Kara laugh. "Text me!" she added louder when Kara started to walk away.

The younger sister didn't look back but waved at her in agrement.

When Kara entered the bullpen, Winn wasn't at his desk and James was in his office. The young woman walked directly towards Cat's office. Her boss was focussed on work and was shifting back and forth between layouts and her tablet. Kara adjusted her glassed and knocked gently on the door. Cat instantly looked up and seemed surprised and weirdly, a bit worried.

"Kara! What are you doing here?" she asked standing up and motioning to her assistant to follow her on the balcony

"Is this a bad time?" Kara questioned suddenly feeling awkward

"No, no. I mean, I didn't expect to see you here until at least next week. Have you been to your apartment yet?"

"No. Why asking me that?" she wondered confused

"Oh nothing. It's just that after this trip you took I thought you would want to relax at home. By the way, where did your sister bring you?" Cat asked to change the subject

"Midvale, our hometown. Her hometown really." Kara chuckled

"Well, it's not Hawaï but I guess as long as you liked it..."

"It was really good. Thank you, by the way, to submit the idea."

"No thanks necessary. So... Why are you here?" Cat asked faking annoyance

"I wanted to talk...about the roof. I know you had some kind of-" Kara started with hesitation

"Panic attack. That's the word." Cat quickly said making Kara look at her feet. "That's what happens pretty often when someone you care about tries to die in front of you." she added more coldly than she wanted

"I'm sorry." Karaa said feeling guilty

"No, it's me." Cat quickly corrected and now feeling stupid about what she just said. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to imply that it was your fault. Obviously you're the victim in all of this so... My psychologist is really happy I come to see him more lately. Also, I should probably give James and Winn a promotion for evacuating the entire building and getting me out of this roof." Cat chuckled

"Wow! I mean I knew they had helped you but I didn't know they had evacuated the building."

Cat knew this conversation was over so she turned suddenly with a more serious expression.

"Don't mess things up with Adam." she started making Kara tense. "He's been shaken up since your argument and I don't want to see him like this again. But whatever happens... I won't make the same mistakes I did a few weeks ago, I won't threaten your job." Cat stated returning to her desk. "And remember." Kara turned back on her way out. "Your personnal life is technically none of my buisness."

And she left.

Kara was on her way to her apartment. The young woman didn't really know what she could take or understand from her conversation with Cat and was quite confused about it. Still, one thing Kara was sure, she would make it up to Adam.

Kara was now in front of her door, key ready. She opened it and let her purse fall in the corner. When she looked up, she found herself taken aback by what was under her eyes. She suddenly understood Cat's weird behaviour earlier. The lights were on, but in a dim atmosphere. There were candles on her kitchen table and it was prepared in a luxious fancy restaurant way. In the center of the table, there was an iron bell with probably food under it.

"Adam?" she called unsure.

The young man appeard from her room, smiling but nervous at the same time. He was holding a sign with a very clear message on it: "Don't let me down, Supergirl". Kara giggled at the sight and walked towards him. Adam let the sign fall on the ground and welcomed Kara in a tight hug.

"I missed you." he said in the woman's hair

"I missed you too." she replied in the crook of his neck.

After a minute, they both broke the embrace and stared at each other.

"I'm sorry." they said at the same time making them chuckle.

Adam looked briefly at the ground before looking up again.

"I shouldn't have told you to detach yourself from Supergirl. It was wrong and even if I have to admit that I wish you could stay safe and live a normal life, I can't keep you from doing what you want. Or more importantly, I can't stop you from being a hero, because that's who you are."

"And I should've talked to you sooner. I shouldn't have snaped at you the way I did and then disapear. And I'm sorry if I made you think that I don't trust you. I talked to Alex...a lot. I agreed to see the psychologist at the DEO."

"That's great. I'm happy you have someone to talk to." Adam sincerely said putting his hands on her shoulders

"But I have you too. You can ask me anything you want to know. About me, about Krypton. Anything." Kara assured taking both of his hands to make her point

"Anything?" he asked smirking. Kara noded with a smile. "How about you come sit with me so we can eat this wonderful dinner I made for us."

"Sure." Kara laughed

They both sat at each side of the table and Adam put a hand on the iron bell, smiling one last time to Kara, making the suspence last.

"Tadaa!" he exclaimed when he removed it

"Pot stickers!" Kara cheered with wide eyes looking at the two take out boxes

"Your favorite."

"Thank you." she started staring at him tenderly. "Honestly when I saw the dressing, I became afraid of what kind of elaborate fancy meal could be hiding under this thing." she chuckled taking her box

"Not our style." Adam said smiling. "I personnaly was afraid that you'd use your x-ray vision."

"No, there is no fun if I already know what it is. I admit that I'm curious but I prefer surprises."

The rest of the dinner past with only simple and easy discussions. Smiles, laughs, stares and hand touching. Eventually, it was time for Adam to leave and Kara walked him to the door.

"Thank you. That was wonderful." she said opening the door

"So, are we ok?" he asked

"We are." she smiled tenderly. "Noonan's tomorrow?" Kara asked

"How about this week-end? Tomorow I can't I have an interview."

"What? As in a job interview? What is it?" she questioned exited

"Not exactly. I'll tell you tomorrow when I will know if I'm taken or not."

"But..." Kara said disapointed

"It's just that weird stupid superstition my dad contaminated me with. But I will call you. I promise." Adam assured taking a step closer

"Ok. I'm already waiting." Kara said filling the space between them.

Their lips touched for a few seconds, neither of them wanting to let go. The kiss deepened slowly. Adam cuped Kara's cheek with one hand and she put her hands on his chest. Finally, they seperated still a bit in the fog.

"Bye." Adam said steping outside and waving with one hand

"Bye." Kara repeated before closing her door.

The young woman leaned against her door and sighed, still smiling. She giggled a bit and floated to her bed to finally fall on it. She was sp relieved. Now that everything was alright between her and Adam, Kara realised how much love she had for him. She looked at the ceiling for a few seconds and then picked up her phone. As promise, she texted her sister.

"You were right 3. "

"Of course I'm always right."

"How could I forget that... Anyway, everything is good between us. He waited for me in my apartment with candles and a sign. I don't even know how long he's been waiting. Can you believe this!"

"Wow. I don't know if I find it sweet or creepy..."

"Alex..."

"I'm kidding ;) . I'm glad you two are together for good."

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You do know it's too easy to respond something sacarstic to every single one of your text."

"Whatever... Love you 3"

"Love you."

A few days later, Kara was making good use of her free time and was working on some paintings. She was sitting next to her window, with her palette in one hand and her brush in the other. Her hair were attached in a messy bun and she was wearing one of her painting outfit which consisted in one former white t-shirt and an old pair of jeans.

Life was pretty good too. Kara was closer than ever with Alex, she could see her aunt without being afraid of being killed, and the rebuiliding of her relationship with Adam was easy and going well. The young man had surprised her with his misterious job interview. He was actually applying to restart his master in history here in National City. Kara knew he had dropped out Cornell and was regretting it. Adam wanted to teach history in highschools and the only thing the young woman could do was be really happy for him and support him like he was supporting her as Supergirl.

Kara was so focussed on her painting that the tiny light noise coming from one of the other windows startled her. Curious, she put her paint instruments down and stood up with a rag, wiping her hands. Her face suddenly lit up when she saw Astra outside the window, waiting for an invitation. Kara happily opened to her aunt and let her land inside.

"Aunt Astra, I'm so happy to see you!" she cheered hugging her

"Me too, Little One." Astra said hugging her back. "Can we talk?" she asked not letting her smile go.

The blonde sat on her couch as an aprouvement.

"Is there something wrong?" Kara asked worried

"No, everything is perfectly fine. I just wanted to talk to you." Astra started a little nervous. "How about we start with your male interest?" the older kryptonian asked winning a glare from her niece

"First of all, he's not just a 'male interest'." Kara corrected. "Adam is a great guy and... I'm in love with him." She added suddenly smiling widly

"I remember how I felt the first time I saw him... and you... half naked in your kitchen." Astra smirked. "That was quite unexpected."

"Well, you didn't clearly announced yourself before bursting in my apartment."

"I was amused to see how much you have grown and proud to see what a beautiful woman you have become." She explained waving her hands in front of Kara's breasts

"Thank you... I guess..." the younger woman blushed suddenly feeling uncomfortable

"I don't think your mother had the chance to give you 'The Talk' on male and female interaction-" the older kryptonian started quite serious

"Oh aunt Astra! Not that talk, please!" Kara yelled in disgust. "Don't worry Alex and my foster mom took care of that a long time ago." she assured putting her hand in front of her as a statement

"Yes but you know... I just want to make sure you use pr-"

"Yes! Yes we do! Please i'm twenty-four, I know how those things work." Kara begged

"It's just... It is weird to suddenly see you as an adult when so much time has past since the last time I saw you on Krypton, when you still were a little girl." Astra explained putting her hands on Kara's cheeks with a nostalgic smile

"Yeah, I know." her niece said putting her hand on top of her aunt's

"Does he respect you? I mean, does he satisfy you properly?" the older woman insisted

"Astra!" Kara shouted breaking the contact

"I'm just asking what your mother would." Astra laughed at her niece's embarassement

"But that's awkward. I'm not telling you every details of my sex life."

"You don't have to be ashamed. You know, Alura and I would talk about boys for hours. Eventually, we would know everything about each other's husband." Astra smiled remembering her childhood by her sister's side

"But that's not the same, you were sisters!"

"I am sure Alex knows more than I do on your romantic life."

"Yes, in fact she does." Kara admitted with a low voice. "But that's not the point!" she added louder

"It is good you can rely on someone you trust." Astra said more seriously

"I trust her with my life. And I know I can trust you too now." she paused a few seconds. "So how is school at the DEO?" Kara teased

"It is mostly interesting to learn about the different religions on Earth, the different governmental systems, the habits and ways in big cities as well as in the country side. I really enjoy it and it is like we were back in school on Krypton except we are all highly trained soldiers and we live in a secret base." Astra chuckled

"Is everyone ok with this?"

"Mostly yes. It is certain that it is not always...fun, is that what we say here? But we are very eager to get out in the world. The DEO has agreed to let us train outside as long as we keep our bacelett and we also have time to spare in your green room with other agents. It is pleasant to learn new fight technics."

"I'm glad everything is going well. There isn't big bad guys in the city for now so Supergirl's job is easy. I'm not going to complain." Kara smiled. "I can teach you some human things if you want." she proposed joyfully

"Sure." Astra started but seeing her niece was turning her TV on, she drastically changed. "Show me what you want but I am not spending an other minute watching this stupid abomination that is reality TV." the kryptonian warned very seriously making the young woman laugh

"The DEO is really teaching you well." Kara chuckled.

FIN

 **AN:** **The End! This story is officialy complete. Yay, Adam and Kara are still together! I hope you enjoyed this last chapter and this first part of the Kadam serie. Don't forget to tell me what you think about this last chapter and the fic in general.**

 **I really want to thank all of you for reading this story until the end. Special thanks to all the members who posted a review for almost every single chapter. It really made me happy. Thanks to the guests, to the people who gave me advises and ideas.**

 **Right now, I'm working on a fic that has nothing to do with the Kadam serie. The first chapter should be posted next week. Just to give you an idea of the plot: does the Argo fever ring a bell? If the answer is no, I suggest you re-watch the episode 13 of Supergirl.**

 **Again, thanks to all of you. See you in an other adventure ;)**


End file.
